Saving Bella Series: Meals On Wheels
by ALWAYS-B-HAPPY
Summary: After a terrible accident Bella moves to Forks. Edward falls for her and helps her heal emotionally. Along with sweet fluff. Full Summary Chap.1 Cullens are vamps, B human, Wolves may come in later. Cannon pairings. M FOR A REASON
1. Chapter 1

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: This is the new version of Rolling Love, Please enjoy. <strong>

Check out: Street Racing, Unwritten, Cats love Bats, Rolling Love, and Doctor's Psychologist.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Extended Summary Prologue**

**BPOV**

I moved to Forks to give my mom her space. She just remarried a bastard who rammed into the passenger's side of her car. Who cares if I may never use my legs again, she found her "soul mate".

I moved in with my mom when she and my dad got divorced. I would have preferred to stay with my dad but she was given custody.

My dad and I got along well, we were both laid back and quiet.

I loved visiting him.

Until my mom said she was tired of driving me to the airport and having to pick me up. She made my dad come to me now. It was okay but I missed the cold and wet you can only get in Forks.

But now I was going to be living with my dad.

Now I was in a wheel chair for the rest of my life.

Now I was going to be alone for the rest of my life, because who wants a worthless, chair bound girl.

My dad was going to be driving me to and from school. I told him I didn't mind wheeling myself back home, but he didn't like the idea much.

* * *

><p>Please Review! Let me know what you think.<p>

**~Always-B-Hap****py**

**PS Never let life hold you down be happy. **


	2. Chapter 2

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Check out my other storie<strong>

**Doctor's Psychologist, Rolling Love, Cats love Bats, Unwritten, and Street Racing. **

**Vote on my pole!**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

**Last time: **

But now I was going to be living with my dad.

Now I was in a wheel chair for the rest of my life.

Now I was going to be alone for the rest of my life, because who wants a worthless, chair bound girl.

.

**Chapter 2: **

**EPOV**

Everyone was talking about the new girl.

Forks High School had its first disabled student in history. They had installed ramps where needed and surprisingly enough the news did not make it into the weekly paper.

Jessica, a black haired bimbo was thinking about how unfair it was that this new information could not be put in the paper because the Chief of Police had told the school that if they did he would sue them.

The new girl is the Chief's daughter and he didn't want her to feel bad that the school had to spend hundreds of dollars to make the school accessible to her needs.

She rolled into the cafeteria and everyone turned to look at her.

She was a plain Jane; brown hair, brown eyes, normal clothes and a blanket on her legs.

She bought an apple before heading back out of the cafeteria. The uproar was immediate.

I sighed, "Don't these humans have anything better to talk about?"

"Please bro you now they are a bunch of leeches." Emmett, my burly brother stated.

"The girls feel pity" Jasper murmured.

"Who cares, are we going hunting later?" Rosalie huffed.

"Yes and Carlisle and Esme want to go too." Alice, the pixie, stated.

I chuckled as the bell rang for the end of lunch.

"See you guys later," I said as I went off to Advanced Biology.

I went to class like any other day.

Mr. Banner was about to begin the class when new girl rolled in. She looked kind of shy.

Banner told her to sit next to me since it was the only empty seat.

She rolled over slowly having to wait for people to move their bags from her path. Then when she was near me I finally smelled her…and dam did she smell good.

Like roses, lilies, strawberries, and every fucken good thing I could think of.

I clenched my fists and looked away from her. I stopped breathing and started to think of every cuss word I could think of in every language I know.

When the bell rang I walked out as fast as I could while still seeming human.

Why, why did she have to show up here?

She is going to ruin everything!

My siblings were waiting for me near the car, I got in and started it without acknowledging them.

The second their doors closed I floored the gas out of the school.

As I passed the entrance I saw the Chief pulling into the parking lot.

I dropped off my siblings at home then I took off running into the forest.

I could feel and hear my father and brothers running behind me, but I needed blood so I did not give a dam.

I rammed into a dear and drank it dry, clinching it until it was broken. Once I finished it I took off again. This time a stupid rabbit crossed my path. I squished it in my fists and drank it greedily.

I ran again trying to quench the thirst in my throat.

I mangled a bear next. I felt sloshy but as I remember her scent, the monster in me needed more blood.

I whimpered as I ran for more blood. I took down a huge buck.

My father and brothers surrounded me now.

"_Edward, son. Please talk to us. Talk to me." _Carlisle thought in agony.

"_Bro, what is it?" _Emmett thought

"_What are you thinking about to make you so thirsty?" _Jasper's thoughts chimed in.

I whimpered as I grounded myself trying to stay while the thirst and monster in me fought for power over me.

"Son?" Carlisle spoke quietly. "Please talk to us."

"The new girl" I snarled. "She…she smells wonderful." I growled and pounded a tree to dust.

"One girl caused this?" Emmett asked in wonder.

I nodded, "She is the best thing I have ever smelled." I moaned, "Meals-on-wheels my man. Meals-on-fuken-wheels."

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder, "Son we will move if that is what you need but you will not kill. My son we will do whatever is best for you. But you must remember that you are not a monster and you are not a murderer."

I nodded as I let his thoughts fill my mind.

I breathed in the forest air around me. I let the thoughts of my brothers distract me.

"I don't want to move yet. I will go to her home and try to desensitize myself. I don't want to be this monster." I said to them as I rose from the ground.

"We will go with you." Jasper stated.

I nodded as we made our way over to Chief Swan's house.

**BPOV**

School was hard.

People stared and whispered about me.

They stopped talking when I rolled into a room.

The cafeteria was so quiet you could hear a pin drop when I entered.

Then I got lost on my way to Biology.

Then once I was in biology it took forever for to get to my seat because people's bags were in my way.

Once at my desk the guy next to me wouldn't even look at me.

He all but ran from the room after class…probably disgusted by me.

I had study hall after that and then I went to wait for my dad to pick me up.

He was there only moments after the bell.

I heard a car screech out of the parking lot.

"Hey Bell!" Charlie said as he got out of the cruiser.

"Hi daddy," I responded in a slightly cheerful tone. I know I hurts him that I can't smile, that I sound monotone, and I never show any emotion, but I at least try for him.

I picked up my bag and put it in the back seat. He lifted me carefully from my chair and set me in the car. I buckled in as he kissed my forehead and went to put my chair in trunk.

He is good at caring for me.

Once I finished my homework he carried me up the stairs and helped me to the bathroom.

I showered in the special chair he had gotten for me.

Then covered up in a towel and called him back. He carried me into my chair.

I could take it from here.

I rolled into my room and changed into my pajamas.

I called him back and he tucked me in. He kissed my forehead and let me be.

I cried until I fell asleep…

.

**Well what do you think? **

**Please Review!**

**at least 10 reviews = an update**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Here is the next chapter. Check out my other stories and my poll!<strong>

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**BPOV**

I picked up my bag and put it in the back seat. He lifted me carefully from my chair and set me in the car. I buckled in as he kissed my forehead and went to put my chair in trunk.

He is good at caring for me.

Once I finished my homework he carried me up the stairs and helped me to the bathroom.

I showered in the special chair he had gotten for me.

Then covered up in a towel and called him back. He carried me into my chair.

I could take it from here.

I rolled into my room and changed into my pajamas.

I called him back and he tucked me in. He kissed my forehead and let me be.

I cried until I fell asleep…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>

**EPOV**

We got to the Chief's house and heard him moving around and the shower running.

Apparently new girl needed help in and out of the shower, or in and out of her chair, or into her bed.

Her father did everything with so much love. Jasper was projecting it. But none of us minded this emotion.

Then she began to cry and Jasper fell from the tree.

Emmett caught him before he hit the ground. My knees buckled as I felt the pain he was felling.

I whimpered, "Who?"

Carlisle looked conflicted on which son to help.

Emmett looked confused.

"Mostly her," Jasper gasped.

I whimpered, "Help her, dear God for all that is Holy help her!"

He shook his head, "I can't it is too much. I need direct contact to help with this pain."

Carlisle helped me up and Emmett helped Jasper. They ran us all the way home.

Jasper clung to Alice, while I whimpered in Esme's arms.

"What happened?" Rose asked alarmed for the safety of our family.

Emmett and Carlisle explained what had happened, from the new girls scent to what had occurred, but they didn't know why Jasper and I were incapacitated.

"Show them," I muttered darkly.

Jasper whimpered.

"It is the only way to explain this!" I snarled.

The other's looked confused but Alice had a vision. "No one panic with what you will feel. Do it Jazzy…we need to know."

He nodded and projected a part of what he felt.

They all fell to their knees.

Jasper quickly stopped.

"That is what the new girl was feeling as she cried herself to sleep," I muttered.

"We have to help her…" Esme said looking towards Carlisle.

"Her feelings come from her disability." He said simply, "Many people believe themselves to be worthless nuisances after becoming paralyzed."

I whimpered, "She is not worthless…"

Soon the sun was rising, I got ready for school quickly, I wanted to see her.

"_Edward, son I do not know if you have thought about this but last night you did not have any problems with control…with her scent" _Carlisle thought towards me.

I froze, "Carlisle your right, maybe if I just think about what she is feeling and going through I will be able to be around her and get to know her!"

He chuckled, "If you have any problems, humanize her. Think of the pain you would give to her father, the love he has for her…"

I grinned as I went to my car. My siblings piled in and off to school we went.

I was so glad that I had not slipped last night.

When we arrived at school the Chief was lifting the new girl from his car. Lucky he was a big guy about 6'2" and she was tiny, maybe only 5'.

He set the same blanket from yesterday on her lap, kissed her forehead and left. Never once did her expression change.

I moved to step forward but Emmett's heavy hand landed on my shoulder.

"I'm fine now. I want to help her," I stated.

"We'll be close if you need us." He murmured.

I nodded going towards her, I had a new feeling in me…a need. It was a need to protect her and make her happy; to make her smile.

She started rolling herself toward the class rooms.

I walked up to her, "Hello,"

She kept going, so I tapped her shoulder unsure if she had heard me. She was startled and looked up at me with frightened doe like eyes. "I'm sorry for starling you. My name is Edward, Edward Cullen. I am your biology partner. I didn't get to introduce myself yesterday because I was feeling slightly ill. I hope I did not ruin my first impression." I told her.

She looked startled still, "Hi..."

I wanted to know her name or I would continue to think of her as new girl or Meals-on-wheels. "What is your name?"

"Oh...sorry. I'm Bella Swan." She said sounding monotone.

"Bella…beautiful. A very fitting name." Wait where did that come from yesterday she was plain Jane…now she is Bella with doe like eyes, and beautiful mahogany hair and beautiful.

She looked away from me towards the floor. "Would you be okay with me walking you to your first class?" I wanted to stay with her.

She looked up at me but did not respond just started rolling herself once more.

I walked beside her, when she came to the art room I opened the door for her, "Thank you for allowing me the honor of walking you to class." I told her quietly.

She looked back at me but said nothing.

"_Going in a little strong there aren't you brother?"_ Jasper thought as I entered our classroom.

"No… I have found that I have …" I started to whisper to him but I couldn't finish.

"_Feelings for her?" _Jasper snickered in his mind.

I nodded slightly, slightly abashed.

He chuckled quietly.

I started thinking about Bella…beautiful Bella.

Her big brown doe eyes. Her long mahogany hair with slight natural red highlights.

I wanted to be with her…I wanted to hold her…

"_EDWARD!" _Jasper yelled…in his mind? I turned towards him, _"Will you stop with whatever your thinking…" _

I whimpered to quiet for humans to hear.

He sighed and let me be.

I went to my classes distracted.

At lunch I waited outside the cafeteria until she came. I smiled at her and opened the door for her to enter.

I followed her in the lunch line, once more she only got an apple. "Will you sit with me?" I asked as she paid.

She looked back at me, "I like sitting outside." Her voice sounded hollow.

I nodded, "Would you mind if I joined you?"

She shrugged, so I followed her out. Everyone inside the cafeteria had stared and stayed silent…at least out loud. In their minds they were yelling out stupidity after stupidity.

We were out in the rain I moved to cover her but she had already began rolling under the patio.

She ate her apple slowly, staring at the sky as water fell slowly.

The bell rang for the end of lunch. I walked beside her to biology. I kicked back packs out of her way as I walked toward our desk.

"Thanks" she whispered once she got settled.

"You're welcome" I whispered.

We did a lab and it went well. She didn't talk much and kept to herself but it felt nice being near her.

I walked her to the library and then went to gym.

As I walked to my car I saw the Chief pull in once more.

He smiled at her and lifted her tenderly into the car.

He kissed her forehead before driving off.

That night I went back to her house, alone this time.

The routine was the same…once more my Beautiful Bella cried herself to sleep.

With every sob, I whimpered.

**BPOV**

The guy from yesterday started talking to me…Edward.

He walked with me to class and watched me eat during lunch.

I wonder who bet him to get to know the new girl.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? <strong>

**Please Review!**

**10 reviews = an update **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Check out my other stories and my poll!<strong>

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**BPOV**

The guy from yesterday started talking to me…Edward.

He walked with me to class and watched me eat during lunch.

I wonder who bet him to get to know the new girl.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>

**EPOV**

Once she awoke she called in her father who picked her up and helped her to the bathroom.

I decided it was time for me to get ready for school.

I ran home and killed a deer on the way. I need to keep my thirst under control.

I changed quickly before yelling at my sibling to hurry the hell up.

It was the same routine for about three weeks. My Bella still wouldn't talk much but that is okay.

She now let me walk her to each of her classes and sit with her while she ate her lunch. She participated a little more in Biology. Though I would do anything for her so she usually she didn't have to lift a finger.

I opened doors for her.

Once she dropped her apple so I picked it up and cleaned it for her.

I loved helping her. But the pull I felt for her was always there.

I drank every day on my way home to change for school.

Every day I waited until the Chief had her in his car and had kissed her forehead before leaving.

My siblings had finally just started taking another car so I would stop harassing them.

Today it was raining very hard and I have not seen the Chief pull into the parking lot.

Bella was waiting in the rain, but it was pouring. I got out of my car and went over to her.

"Is your dad coming for you?" I asked once she looked up at me, hearing me come towards her.

She nodded, "He said he would be a little late."

I nodded, "Come on I'll wait with you. But you need to get out of the rain or you will get sick."

She looked at me but didn't follow.

"Please Bella," I plead wanting to get her warm. I could see her begin to shiver.

She began to roll towards my car, slowly.

She got to the car and looked towards the door then at me, "Can you help me?" her voice sounded empty.

"Of course Bella. It would be my please to help you." I smiled at her as I opened the door and picked her up. Cradling her to my chest, I set her down in my car and touched her rosy cheeks with my finger tips.

I put her chair in the back along with her bag.

I turned up the heat and grabbed my sweater from the back seat. "Take my sweater, it is dry and will help you warm up."

She nodded and took the sweater.

After about twenty minutes the Chief still had not shown up.

"Do you want to call your dad and see if he is almost her or would you mind terribly if I took you home?" I asked motioning to her wet clothes and blanket.

She looked over at me, "I'll call him and ask what he thinks is okay."

I nodded and handed her my phone. "Thank you," I smiled at her.

"_Chief Swan_,"

"Hi Daddy,"

"_Bell I'm sorry I haven't been able to pick you up. I have been trying to get away but we are swamped…Hey what phone are you using?" _

"I'm using Edward Cullen's phone. He offered to wait with me but helped me into his car so I could get out of the rain…"

"_I thought you had an umbrella with you?"_

"I forgot it today."

"_Oh Bell, you must be soaking wet. Do you think he can take you home and help you inside?"_

"Um he offered to take me home actually. I will ask him about the second part hold on." She looked up at me, "could you help me into my house?"

I nodded, "Anything you need Bella."

She blushed as she told her father I could help out. He asked to talk to me.

"Hello Chief Swan." I answered.

"_Hello Edward right?" _

"Yes sir"

"_If you could take my daughter home I would really appreciate it. And if you could help her up the stairs so she can get into her room, I would be very grateful. I know Carlisle is your father and he is a good man, I trust you with my baby girl." _

I smiled as I responded, "I will wait with her until you arrive sir."

Moments later I was driving Bella to her house. I noticed she was starting to hyperventilate so I slowed and pulled the car over. "Bella are you okay?"

She shook her head.

"What is it Bella, tell me what I can do to help."

"Drive slow…." She was gasping for air, "Please I..I'm afraid of going fast."

I took her hand into one of mine. And rubbed soft circles with my thump on the back of her hand. Her breathing evened out. "I will keep you safe Bella. I promise."

I began driving again, slower this time. I never let go of her hand.

Once I got to her house I asked her for the key so I could get the door opened. It was still pouring.

I got her chair and our bags and put them inside. I went back to the car only to find her looking confused.

I opened her door. "I thought I could get you inside faster if I just carried you…is that okay? I can bring your chair back if you want…I just don't want you to get wet…" I was a stuttering fool.

For the first time ever I saw a smile… a breathtaking, earth shattering, beautiful smile in her face. "Thank you" she whispered.

I smirked at her and picked her up gently. She wrapped her small fragile arms around my neck and I kicked my door closed...gently…I cradled her to my chest and carried her into her house.

I kicked that door closed to, also gently. I carried her up the stairs and she told me where her room was, but I already knew I just had to play dumb.

I set her on her bed before running at human pace, down the stairs for her chair.

I got back to her room quickly, "Where do you have some towels I can use to dry your chair?" I asked.

"They are in the hallway cupboard." She said speaking clearer than before.

I nodded and went to get some towels. I used two to dry her chair before placing another one on the chair. I gave her the other two. "These are so you can dry off, would you like me to place you back on your chair?" she nodded. I did a mental happy dance. I love holding her.

I picked her up again, cradling her to my chest.

She was so warm.

I placed her back in her chair, running my fingers through her hair. I stepped out of her room.

I could hear her moving around. How I wished to be in her room, watching her dry off, then change her clothes.

How I would love to change her clothes for her.

NO! I have to keep control. I have to give her time.

I took a deep breath to calm myself.

I heard her call that I could come back in.

She had changed clothes. "If you want you can borrow some of my dad's stuff, it'll probably be a bit big, but…"

"It's alright Bella. I am pretty dry. Do you need anything?" I wanted to give her everything.

"Umm, I need to do some homework…and um could you help me down the stairs after I use the restroom?" she was blushing scarlet.

I nodded, "Do you need help?" I asked knowing she wouldn't ask for help.

She nodded with a tear running down her cheek. I nodded and rolled her to the bathroom door. I picked her up gently and sat her on the toilet, "Do not be ashamed for needing help, I will give you all the help you will allow me to" I kissed away her tears as I walked out of the bathroom.

Minutes later she called for me, "Edward?" I was at the door immediately,

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yes please," she answered less shy now.

I smiled at her as I opened the door I picked her up in my arms again and this time I carried her all the way down the stairs. I sat her next to me and then I pulled our books close to us. We worked on homework for an hour, she finished her work quickly, I was not far behind.

After doing homework I offered to cook her some food. She shrugged saying she wasn't very hungry.

I sighed, "Bella you need to eat."

She shook her head, "I don't use enough calories to eat right."

I pulled her into my lap, "Why do you say that? Just because you're in a wheel chair? No Bella you are going to eat." I stood up with her in my arms and went into the kitchen. I sat her on the island and then made her some macaroni and cheese…quick and easy.

I steeped between her legs. Her heart rate rose. I fed her slowly watching her chew and swallow each bite.

I smiled at her as she groaned slightly…I wonder when she last ate.

I kissed her cheek and as I pulled back I noticed we had an audience. I stepped back and cleared my throat.

"Hello Bell." Chief Swan said from the door way.

She turned her head to look at her father, "Hi daddy,"

He kissed her forehead as he lifter her into his arms…great.

He carried her up stairs. "Wait," she said looking over towards me, "Thank you for everything Edward."

"You're welcome Bella." I said as I nodded toward the Chief letting him know I would not leave.

A few minutes later I heard home coming back down he stopped and looked at me for a few minutes.

"May I ask how you did that?" he sounded crestfallen.

"Did what sir?" I asked honestly confused.

"You made her eat…for the first time since I brought her here to live with me she ate more than an apple, or some other fruit." He exclaimed.

I looked down at my shoes, "I really didn't give her a choice. I'm sorry if I…"

"Sorry? No please don't be sorry...just tell me right now what your intensions are." He looked slightly resigned.

I smiled, "Sir I know this sounds crazy but, your daughter is special to me. I would like to have a relationship with her. I must confess that I loved holding her safe in my arms."

He nodded, "You may want to talk to her about this."

I nodded "that's it? You aren't going to threaten me?"

He shook his head, "You seem like a good kid. Plus I already talked to Carlisle and he vouched for you." He chuckled "Did you really think I would just ask you to bring my baby girl home, and leave you with her throughout the afternoon without making sure you would not harm her?"

I smiled at him. "Thank you, sir. Umm may I ask Bella if I can take her to school tomorrow…and bring her back here again?"

He nodded, "Sure, but it is up to her."

**BPOV**

For the first time since I was condemned to this chair I felt safe.

His arms were cold and strong…

His eyes trusting…

His words reassuring…

His kisses soft…

Why was he helping me so?

He took me to the restroom and carried me to the kitchen.

He cared for me like no had before…because he wanted to not because he had to.

I heard a knock on my door. "Bella may I come in?"

It was him! "Sure,"

Edward came in, "I know you don't know me much but um… if you would allow me I would be honored to take you to school in the morning and bring you back home after school."

I felt myself blush, "I would like that,"

His smile was heart stopping, "May I also buy you lunch?"

I shrugged, "I don't eat much Edward."

"I've noticed. But that is not healthy. If you need something to burn calories I will ask my dad what exercise you can do." He responded.

"Your dad?" I asked confused.

"He is a doctor." He stated.

I nodded, "okay, thank you."

"Goodbye my beautiful Bella, I will see you in the morning," he said as he kissed my cheek again.

Then he was gone.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all of your support, love the feedback. <strong>

**Well what do you think? **

**Please Review!**

**10 reviews = an update **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Here is the next chapter thank you for all the wonderful reviews. <strong>

**I hope you all continue reading and reviewing.**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**BPOV**

Edward came in, "I know you don't know me much but um… if you would allow me I would be honored to take you to school in the morning and bring you back home after school."

I felt myself blush, "I would like that,"

His smile was heart stopping, "May I also but you lunch?"

I shrugged, "I don't eat much Edward."

"I've noticed. But that is not healthy. If you need something to burn calories I will ask my dad what exercise you can do." He responded.

"Your dad?" I asked confused.

"He is a doctor." He stated.

I nodded, "okay, thank you."

"Goodbye my beautiful Bella, I will see you in the morning," he said as he kissed my cheek again.

Then he was gone.

.

**Chapter 5: **

**EPOV**

I was ecstatic as I ran home. I could not wait for tomorrow.

When I arrived home my family was waiting.

Crap…

"Hello son," Carlisle spoke up.

"Hi Carlisle," I wanted to get around them so I could change and get back to my beautiful Bella.

"I got a call from Chief Swan earlier." I nodded looking away from my family. They all had marching smiles. "You were with his daughter until now?" Carlisle continued.

I nodded, "I enjoyed my time with her very much."

"You love her." Jasper stated bluntly.

"Oh that is wonderful Edward!" Esme exclaimed.

"You found your mate!" Alice squealed.

"If you change her it will be because she wants it Edward. Do not force her into this life," Rose stated.

"And don't make her cry…take away the pain little bro," Emmett added sternly.

I smiled, "I made her smile…"

Jasper fell to his knees…the family rushed to him, but I already knew why.

"I so want to see that smile!" Jasper exclaimed.

I chuckled, "Her smile is beautiful, breathtaking, heart stopping, gorgeous." I let myself fall to the ground, my back hitting the earth hard. "So beautiful!" I felt as though I was flying.

My family looked surprised as Jasper began projecting my feelings.

"I love her. I want to protect her. I want to keep her safe. I want to make sure she eats! Carlisle! What exercises can she do while in her chair? I think she is afraid to gain weight. I don't know why she is so tiny…Carlisle what can I do to help her …to keep her healthy!" I was now standing, pacing and rambling like a fool.

Carlisle set his hands on my shoulders "First she can eat anything any other human would eat. Secondly, she can lift weights and work on her upper body strength so she can be more independent. Third you need to calm down and you need to find a way to tell he what we are…without freaking her out."

"I want to take her to dinner first… maybe drop part of the act and maybe see if she can guess. I can tell her I am different…because I can't and will not lie to her." I told my dad.

The family laughed at me, but agreed.

I smiled and ran up stairs to change.

Soon I was back outside my beautiful Bella's window.

She was already in bed…asleep.

She was huddled under her blankets.

She was mumbling in her sleep…

…suddenly she smiled and I felt the entire world disappear.

In the morning I went to retrieve my car which I had hidden a few streets away.

I pulled up in front of the Swan house as the Chief was leaving for work.

I waved at him before going to the door.

Once Bella had everything I walked beside her to the car and set her things in the back with my backpack.

"My I?" I asked motioning towards the car.

"Yes ...thank you," she said shy once again.

I lifted her gently and cradled her to me for a moment before setting her down into the car. I brushed her cheek with my lips and I pulled back.

After I set her chair in the back I went to the driver's side and climbed in, I turned on the car and reached for her hand. "Is this okay?" I asked in a small voice.

She blushed but nodded.

I drove to school slowly, I would need to ask her why she was afraid of driving fast.

Once at school I got her chair out first and then lifted her into it, again brushing my lips on her cheek. Then I got her blanket, umbrella, and out backpacks.

I walked beside her to class and hoped I could get her to eat something during lunch. .

I spent the day in the minds of students around my beautiful Bella. Her expression and tone never changed.

I waited for her outside the cafeteria, when she arrived I saw a light in her eyes that had not been there throughout the day.

I smiled at her and opened the door. She rolled in and I followed closely behind.

Once we got to the lunch line she picked up an apple and I picked up some mashed potatoes and a slice of pizza.

I paid for all the food while she gave me a look that said it wasn't necessary.

"You said I could buy you lunch...so I am." I stated like a stubborn child.

I lead her back outside to a picnic tale that was under the cover of the science building. I set the food I bought on the table before moving her chair up to the table. I got a spoon and began trying to get her to eat some mashed potatoes.

She looked at like I was crazy.

"Please, beautiful eat for me." I pled with her.

She opened her mouth and allowed me to feed her.

I smiled as she ate all of the mashed potatoes and allowed me to give her small pieces of pizza.

"Thank you for eating for me beautiful." I said as I brushed my fingers across her cheek .

She blushed. So wonderful…

"I talked to my dad, he said that you could work on your upper body strength and abs…lifting weights and stuff too." I wanted her to eat, so I needed her to know I would help her. "He said it could help you be less reliant on others to. But I must say…I don't mind having to lift you into my waiting arms. You fit perfectly in them. I would love to help you work out though." I would do anything to be near her.

"I would like that very much," she said in a small voice, but already the light I her eyes had grown.

As I stood to throw away our trash she spoke again, "You didn't eat."

I shook my head, "I don't eat normal food." I stated.

"Why?" she asked curious.

I sighed, "Can I answer that question later? Please I promise to explain later." She leaned her head toward the right but nodded. "Thank you beautiful."

She blushed as we began towards biology.

Once more I walked in front of her to kick bags out of her way.

Newton did not appreciate it.

"What the hell Cullen?" he snapped after I kicked his backpack.

"It was in the way," I said calmly allowing Bella to pass by…she didn't need to be involved in this.

"Since when are you so friendly? Especially with that?" he spat giving Bella dirty looks.

I took a step toward him clenching my fists. "Who the hell do you think you are Newton?" I was about to continue when Mr. Banner came in telling us all to sit down.

I huffed and went to my seat.

"Are you okay?" I heard Bella ask shyly.

"I'm fine beautiful." I took her hand under the table and brought out joined hands to my lap.

She blushed but did not pull away.

I walked her to study hall before heading to my class.

After school I met with her where she usually waits for her father. She seemed tired because she was wheeling herself slower than normal. "can I push you?" I asked knowing he hated asking for help.

She stopped for a second and looked over at me, "You don't have to do this."

I nodded, "I know but I like helping you. I like holding you in my arms. I like giving you food. I like holding your hand. I like driving with you next to me. I like being in class with you. I think I would like pushing your chair and…I like you."

She kept her eyes locked with mine, she blushed beautifully. Then she took her hands from the wheels, placed them in her lap, and nodded her head.

I smiled and began pushing her slowly to my car. I found that in fact I did like pushing her.

When we got to my car I put our stuff in the back before lifting her into my arms once more. She put her tiny arms around my neck again. I smiled as I set her down in the passenger's seat. I kissed her cheek this time and she blushed a beautiful red. I placed my lips close to her ear, "I do like pushing you."

I put her chair in the back and then began driving her home.

When we arrived at her house I asked her for the keys again I took out backpacks in and her blanket. I came back for her chair, "Would you mind if I carried you in...like yesterday?"

She locked her eyes with mine, once more I saw a spark in them, and nodded her head. I smiled as I told her I would be back quickly and took her chair inside. Probably quicker than I should have, I was back by her side.

I lifted her into my arms and she wrapped hers around my neck, tighter than usual. I carried her slowly into the house and took her upstairs. She seemed confused, but I knew she would not ask me.

"Do you need to use the restroom?" I asked as I stopped outside of it.

She blushed but nodded.

"I told you, do not be embarrassed to ask for my help. I will give you anything." I set her on the toilet before stepping out of the room.

Soon she called me back. I happily lifted her back into my arms and carried her down stairs. We did homework, sitting very close to each other. After a couple hours our homework was done.

"Earlier you asked me why I didn't eat. I will answer your question as best I can. But I would like to know why you don't like going fast. You don't have to answer I am just curious." I told her taking her hands in mine.

She looked up into my eyes, "I'll tell you if you tell me first."

I nodded, "Well the thing is I can't tell you why I don't eat. But I can give you clues. You see the reason I don't eat is because I don't need to. I don't need to eat because I am different. My entire family is different. We don't eat food, we don't sleep, we…go on vacation when the sun comes out, and we move every four or five years, sometime we can stay for six or seven."

She was looking at me confused, "You don't eat food. So you must eat something. Can you tell me what you eat?"

I should have known she would ask that, but I can't lie to her, "We don't eat anything, we acquire our nourishment by drinking it."

She nodded, "By vacation you mean you leave?"

I shrugged, "Sometimes we leave, sometimes we stay away from the public eye."

She frowned, "You don't eat anything, but you drink something. You don't go out in the sun when people can see you, you don't sleep, and you move a lot. Why do you move so much?"

I smile, she has most of the facts, "People would notice we don't age." I hoped she wouldn't freak out.

"Your arms are always cold to, so is you chest and neck, so your skin is always cold. Very strong too." She looked into my eyes again. "Golden eyes, cold skin, strong, only drinks, doesn't come out into the sun, doesn't change, doesn't sleep…" she sighed, "the only thing that comes to mind is a vampire but…" she stopped as my eyes plead with her.

She leaned away from me slightly, she shook her head, "that is not possible."

I whimpered, "Please don't be afraid of me. Please… we don't kill people we only hunt animals. Please beautiful don't be afraid of me."

She looked so confused, "What you said at school in the parking lot…is it true?"

I nodded as I fell to my knees in front of her. "Please don't hate me. Don't hate me beautiful."

She locked her eyes with mine, "You won't hurt me."

"Never beautiful." I told her still holding her hands.

She pulled one from my grasp, I whimpered but stopped when she placed it on my cheek, "You like me."

I leaned into her palm and nodded.

"Why did you tell me?" she asked.

I couldn't lie to her, "I want you to know me. I want to get to know you. I already have strong feelings towards you. I am a vampire. My family has a joke. We call ourselves vegetarians because of our diet." She giggled lightly…so beautiful, "As vampires we only fall in love once. I… I don't know how to explain this but I love you beautiful. You are the only one I have ever loved this way and you are the only one I will ever love this way."

She smiled at me…so beautiful. "I like you Edward. You help me without making me feel worthless. I don't know if I love you…but I think I may be on my way to loving you too."

I smiled and lifted her up sitting on the couch now with her in my lap she seemed shocked. "Sorry I am very fast." She giggled. "I will explain everything to you. I promise. But can you tell me about the driving fast thing?"

She snuggled into my chest and wrapped her arms around my chest, her tiny arms barely reached around me.

"I have not been in a wheel chair for a long time. Six months ago a speeding car slammed into the passenger's side of my mom's car. It took them hours to cut me out. I had a spinal injury and I was bleeding out. Soon they found out I had no feeling in my legs. I was confined to a wheel chair because the guy who hit us couldn't stop his truck, because he was speeding." She had tears running down her cheeks.

I could not stop the whimpers that escaped me. "You're safe with me beautiful."

She looked up at me, "Why do you do that?" she sounded so curious.

"Why do I what?" I asked not sure what she was asking.

"Make that noise." I whimpered, "Yeah that one."

I buried my face in her hair, "I whimper when I can't make you feel better. It hurts me to see you sad. I can't cry with you or for you so I whimper." I explained.

"That is really sweet," She whispered into my neck.

"I need to tell you something else…I have been watching you sleep." I said in a whimper afraid she would be mad and remembering the pain she felt.

"Really?" she asked and I nodded, " You heard me cry…" she asked through more tears.

I whimpered, "Yes, and I felt your despair through my brother Jasper. He can feel people's emotions. I want to make you happy beautiful. I don't want you to ever feel like that again."

She hugged me, "thank you for caring Edward."

I held her tightly. "I want to show you everything about me and tell you everything about me. But I want to get to know you. I want to know how you ended up here with your dad. I want to know about your childhood. I want to know everything about you beautiful."

She hugged me, "I want to know you too Edward. So much, but I don't want to hold you back…I am in a wheel chair…I can't do a lot of things…"

"I know that beautiful, but with me you won't be held back. I can do things humans can't. If you want to go hiking I can carry you. If you want to go swimming I can take you. I can give you so much beautiful. All you have to do is accept it. I will give you anything and everything beautiful." I wanted her to know that with me she had more possibilities.

"I think I can begin to see that Edward but I don't want to hold you back." She said again.

"You won't hold me back beautiful. I will be slightly freer with you. Please at least give me a chance beautiful." I plead with her.

She giggled, "Stop asking for a chance, you already have it."

I smiled and lifted her into the air. I spun her around like a love sick fool.

I carried her into the kitchen and set her on the counter, like yesterday. I began making her some food. I made sure to make enough for the Chief as well.

She looked at me as I cooked but we were both in a comfortable silence.

When the spaghetti was done I served a small portion onto a plate and stepped between her legs. "Is this okay?"

She blushed and nodded. I kissed her cheek before I fed her the spaghetti.

She ate most of what I had plated, though she was slightly reluctant.

When she finished eating I lifted her with one hand and got her plate with the other. She giggled as I set her next to the sink. "I wash you dry." I told her with a smile.

She giggled as she grabbed a towel that was beside her.

I washed the plates at human speed, wanting to prolong my time with her.

As I finished with the final plate I heard a car pull in…the Chief.

He was thinking about me and the relationship I want with his daughter.

Better show him I make her happy.

I pulled her into my arms bridal style as always, "I love holding you."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and cuddled into me and whispered, "I like when you hold me."

I started swaying with her in my arms, she began giggling with a beautiful smile on her face. It made me smile like a fool.

I continued to dance with her in my arms, "There is no music Edward," she said through her giggles.

"I know" I whispered as I began to hum a tune that had been playing in my mind since the moment I first saw her.

She cuddled into me, and I held her close. Closing my eyes I lay my chin on her head.

Through the Chief's mind I saw us. We were perfect together. I continued to hum and sing as though I did not know we had company, Bella didn't know though so I figured I shouldn't for the time being.

I held her closer to me, needing to feel her. She clung to me tightly.

I lifted my head and opened my eyes, for the Chief's benefit I looked surprised. I stopped dancing and nudged Bella slightly.

"Why did you stop?" she asked sadly looking up at me.

I smiled at her, "Because your father is home." I said nodding toward the Chief who had a smile on his face.

She turned toward him and blushed, a smile still present on her features, "Hi daddy."

"Hi Bell. Hello Edward." He stated, now looking at my arms around his daughter.

"Hello Chief Swan." I replied.

"Call me Charlie." He stated as he looked around. "Where is your chair Bell?"

Bella opened her mouth to respond before looking toward me for help.

I smiled, "it is in the living room."

He nodded before going to retrieve it.

I more felt than heard Bella sigh. "Don't be sad Beautiful." I whispered as her father came back into the room.

I set her down in her chair, brushing my fingertips against her cheeks.

"I made spaghetti for Bella. There is some left in the refrigerator." I said as I stood up straight, keeping one hand on Bella's chair.

This didn't go unnoticed by the Chief who cleared his throat.

"Sir, I would like to take Bella out on a date on Friday night." I said with confidence.

Bella's smile brightened.

The Chief looked at his daughter seeing what I had, "What do you say Bell?"

She blushed, "I would really like to go out with Edward."

He nodded, "Alright have her home by 11:00."

I nodded, "May I drive her to and from school for the rest of the week?"

He looked towards Bella who nodded, her blush becoming redder by the second.

I smiled and leaned down to kiss Bella's cheek.

"See you tomorrow Beautiful," I said as I pulled away.

"Goodbye Charlie." I added and left…for now.

**BPOV**

He likes holding me.

He likes helping me.

He likes feeding me.

He likes holding my hand.

He likes to drive when I'm next to him.

He likes pushing my chair.

He likes ME!...and asked me out on a date!

I loved dancing with him!

"Bell?" I heard my dad call me.

"Yes daddy?" I answered turning my upper body towards him.

"Do you want to get to bed?" he asked.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

He carried me up stairs and lay me in bed.

He kissed my forehead and before leaving reminded me to call him if I needed anything during the night.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? <strong>

**Please Review!**

**10 reviews = an update **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Check out my new story and my new poll!<strong>

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**BPOV**

He likes holding me.

He likes helping me.

He likes feeding me.

He likes holding my hand.

He likes to drive when I'm next to him.

He likes pushing my chair.

He likes ME!...and asked me out on a date!

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: <strong>

**EPOV**

I drove home quickly and returned just as the Chief was leaving my Bella's room.

I went to the window and opened it quietly.

Bella didn't show any sign that she had heard anything.

"Bella" I said into the dark.

"Edward?" she mumbled half asleep.

"Yes beautiful, I just wanted you to know that I will be watching over you." I whispered soothingly.

She reached out into the dark with her hand, "Stay with me?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"Anything you ask of me beautiful." I said as I closed the window and went to her bedside.

"Lie down with me?" she added in the same tiny voice.

"Of course beautiful," I said as I gently lay next to her, on top of the covers.

She curled into me; I pulled her legs to me so that she could be more comfortable.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her through the night.

Not once did she shed a single tear.

I held her close and when the Chief awoke I kissed her cheek and snuck out of the house.

"Bell…wake up Bell." The Chief said as he awoke my Bella from her slumber.

She opened her eyes slowly, "Edward?"

I smiled as her father chuckled, "No Bell, just your good old dad."

She blushed a beautiful red.

He lifted her into her chair and took her to the bathroom where she showered before calling him back in so he could carry her into her room so she could change into clothes for school.

I wanted her to eat breakfast so I got my car and knocked on the door.

The Chief sat her in her chair and came down the stairs to open the door, "Hello Edward." He said cheerfully.

"Hello sir. I know I'm early but I wanted to bring Bella this bagel. I'm not sure if she likes bagels though…should I go find her something else?" what an idiot…what is she is allergic to something….

He chuckled but tried to cover it with a cough, "I'm sure the bagel is fine son. Come on in, she is up in her room getting her backpack ready." As I passed his thoughts entered my mind… _Poor kid, he is trying so hard to impress me and my Bell. Well he is doing a good job so far. Haha poor Bell thought I was him! She is so hooked. _

I smiled as I went to her room, I knocked before entering, "Good morning Beautiful,"

She turned to look at me with a big smile, "You came back!"

I chuckled, "Yes but let's keep the fact that I stayed with you through the night to ourselves." I told her as I sat on her bed next to her chair.

She nodded shyly, "Only if you come back tonight,"

I smiled, "You don't have to ask beautiful" She blushed more, "I brought you a bagel"

She looked at the bag and grimaced, "I can eat that, it has too many calories,"

"Why do you do that? Why do you immediately think about the way you look?" I asked gently.

She turned away from me, I could smell the salt that was in her tears.

"Bella? I'm sorry, please don't cry," I whimpered.

She turned back towards me, "No…your right. I shouldn't do it. But my mom…everyday she told me that I was getting fat. Every day she left me in my chair all day. I had to drag myself to the bathroom, to the shower, to my room! She always said I could use the exercise because the only want someone could want me now that I'm useless is for my looks." I lifted her into my lap and held her as she sobbed, "She never took care of me like my dad does. Or like you do. She married the guy who hit us before I was even discharged from the hospital. He always laughed at me and told me I worthless, insignificant, and an unimportant nuisance. An annoying piece of baggage." I held her as tightly as I dared.

Her dad was at the door listening and watching.

"It's okay Bella. Cry; let out your pain beautiful. Let it all out." I rocked her gently and held her in my lap.

After about 20 minutes of crying she began to calm down.

I lifted her chin up so she could see me, our eyes locked, "Listen to me my beautiful Bella, you are beautiful. If you gain a little weight you will still be beautiful. As long as you are happy and healthy you have the right to gain as much weight as you want. I promise you will never have to drag yourself anywhere. Your father loves you and will happily carry you, however I reserve the right to carry you whenever I am around. I love holding you in my arms and carrying you where ever you want to go. If you want I can get my classes changed so that we have the same classes and I can just carry you at school, no more wheel chair. You are smart and you have breathtaking smile. You are so valuable that no one could put a price on you. You are precious, and you are the most important person in my life. You Isabella Swan are a priceless gem." I kissed her cheeks.

Her father's thoughts became louder as I spoke, _He loves her. He is right too, she is a priceless gem. _

That was good, he agreed. Bad thing? She was crying again.

I began rocking her again, and whispering sweet nothings in her ear, to low for her father to hear.

She calmed once more, "Thank you." She said and laid her head on my shoulder pressing her lips to my neck in a tiny kiss.

I leaned into her, holding her firmly to me.

Her father knocked on the door now, "Bell, do you feel okay to go to school or do you want to take a day?"

She looked over my shoulder toward him, I stood with her still in my arms and I sat back down, but now facing her father so Bella didn't have to hurt her neck. She smiled up at me before turning back towards her father.

"I think I want to stay home today…" she said.

"Alright I'll call in to the station and let them know I won't be going in today." He said.

"Wait," I exclaimed, "I can stay with Bella…my parents won't mind. Please Charlie..sir …"

He looked to his daughter who was looking at him with pleading eyes. He smiled and nodded, "I will call Carlisle and make sure this is okay."

"Here I have him on speed dial. I held out my phone open and dialing.

He chuckled as he answered the phone. After talking to Carlisle, who confirmed that it was okay for me to miss school and offered to write sick notes for both of us, Charlie thanked him and hung up.

"Alright then, I am going to head to work. If you two need anything please call me and if for some reason you can't reach me call Carlisle or Esme." He said sternly before leaning in to kiss Bella's forehead, "Bye Bell. By Edward." He ruffled my hair as he pulled away.

I smiled and waved at him.

Bella melted into my embrace. If I had my way, she would not leave my arms today, other than to use the restroom.

I moved so that she was in a more comfortable position. "Can I feed you now?" I asked quietly.

She looked over at the bag with the bagel that lay beside me on the bed, "Will you help me work on becoming more independent even though you like helping me so much?"

"Of course beautiful. You deserve to feel free and in control of your life. Plus once you start working out you will need the calories. Plus um…if your okay with it, I could help you with some leg exercises…just so you don't eventually wither away to only bone?" I asked anxious about her answer.

She looked up at me from my lap, "Thank you so much Edward. Yes I would love it if you did that. And I would love my bagel."

I smiled and kissed her cheek, "Your wish is my command," I said as I began feeding her the bagel.

"Will I ever be able to feed myself?" She asked.

"Sure, but I like doing this. I don't eat so…but if I ever annoy you just let me know." I said.

"You could never annoy me, but I will let you know when I want to feed myself." She giggled as she ate the last piece of bagel.

I nodded, "okay, now what would you like to do?"

"Can you tell me more about you and about being a vampire? Oh and um…do you know why I feel so strongly for you so quickly?" she asked timidly near the end.

I smiled, "I will tell you about vampires and your second question will be answered in that information. But it will take a while so where do you want to sit?"

She thought for a moment, "Can we go down stairs to the living room?"

I nodded and in seconds we were both on the love seat. "Here okay?" I smirked.

She giggled as she snuggled into my lap.

(**Authors Note: **From here on out it will be Edwards story in **Bold, **Bella's reactions or actions in _Italics, _and anything Edward answers to Bella's reactions or his thoughts or reactions will be underlined.)

**Vampires are feral creatures. We are more atoned to animal instincts. **

I will tell you now I am quite possessive, but I know you are own person and I will try to not be overbearing. 

_Thank you Edward. _

**Anyways I was created by Carlisle. He was the first vegetarian vampire. In the late 1700's he was changed while hunting that which he became. He hid for months and when a deer crossed his path, he drank.**

**For a vampire the burning in our throats for blood is extreme. There are times when the thirst is so intense that we are blinded by thirst. The monster in us takes over and we must drink. **

_He looked tormented as he spoke of the monster which wanted to drink._

"To explain I will tell you of my family." 

**He was alone for a long time…almost 200 years. In the year 1901 he changed me. I was dying from the Spanish Influenza epidemic. My father had already died. My mother fell ill and begged him to save her only son. After changing me he had companionship. **

**I will be truthful and say that at first I was very unstable. When I awoke from the transformation I was disoriented, I could hear voices in my head. I thought I had gone crazy. **

**Soon we discovered it was because I am a mind reader. **

Bella paled, "Don't fret beautiful your mind is silent to me." 

"_What is wrong with me?" _

"Nothing beautiful, you are just that much more special." 

_Edward…always so wonderful._

**We lived in harmony. Soon he found Esme. He fell in love but would not change her. She was dying when he changed her, and they have been together ever since. **

**After that I decided to rebel. I left Carlisle and Esme…I went off on my own and hunted the scum of the earth. Rapists, thieves, murderers, and anyone else who made me sick. After about 4 years it became to much. Their thoughts were making me go mad. Lines were beginning to blur. **

**I returned and was welcomed as the prodigal son. Esme scolded me for leaving. But neither questioned my motives. Soon after, Carlisle found Rose. I found out later that he changed her in hopes that I would no longer be alone. **

**Yeah that did not go well on either side of the equation. **

**About 10 years later Rose found Emmett, he was dying. Instead of drinking him she carried him over 20 miles so that Carlisle could change him. **

**You see for a vampire the smell of human blood… it begins a frenzy. The monster awakens and the fire in your throat burns hot. **

**A few years later Jasper and Alice appeared on the door step asking where their room was and Alice greeted everyone by name. **

**We all freaked out, but that is just Alice. She can see the future. Jasper is an empath and can feel and change the emotions of those around him. **

**Every now and then the couples go on an n****th ****honeymoon, or will get married again. But our lives as vegetarian vampires are different from other. Most don't have houses they travel the world as nomads…always moving around…hunting in different areas in order to avoid exposure. **

**But there are some who get carried away, who slip up, or just act dumb. Then the Volturi must take action. **

**The Volturi are royalty in our world. They are dangerous and manipulative, deceptive and untrusting. But they are also in charge of keeping everyone in check. There are rules we must follow. **

**Number 1 is the most important, Keep the secret. Do not let the human know what you are. **

"_But I Know!" _

"Let me finish. You are not in any danger."

**Rule Number 2: Kill or change any human who sees too much or change them. **

"Those are the only truly important rules. I will tell you more later,"

**But they are also collectors. They collect vampires with powerful or useful talents. They will accept a polite rejection but we must be very careful. **

**Carlisle lived with them for a while when he was alone. He had respect for them but never liked their diet. He never strayed from animals though. **

I paused, "You should know about mating…" I mumbled. 

**Vampires are much like wolves or swans. We mate for life. When a vampire mates he...or she find his or her soul mate. **

**There is an attraction that can't be explained. The need to protect is so intense that if anyone of the opposite sex comes near ones mate the instinct to attack is all but unbearable. **

**It is love, pure and true. Possessive and protective are blurred. There are three stages of mating that must be met for the feelings to become slightly more bearable. **

**The first step is the initial attraction. **

**The second is getting to know each other and strengthening the bond between them. **

**The third is physical. Some get married some don't. It depends on the couple and the current times. **

"Anything else you would like to know? Any questions?" 

"_Are we mated?" she whispered. _

"We are in that process. But I will never pressure you for anything. One day when we are both ready I will ask for your hand in marriage and after we have said our vows we will consummate our wedding and finish the mating process." 

_She looked down at her lap, "Are you disappointed to be stuck with me? A useless human stuck in a wheel chair?"_

I sighed, "This will sound odd, but… you can feel where you are sitting correct?" 

"_Yes, I just can't feel my legs. I can feel my butt but from there down I can't feel anything. The doctors said it was this way because of the way the accident occired. " _

I nodded "It is good that you can feel what you can. My beautiful Bella I was raised to be a gentleman but, I believe this will help so please forgive me for my forwardness." She looked confused. I moved her so her she sat directly over my groin. "Do you feel what you do to me beautiful?" 

_He was hard, very hard. My eyes widened. _

"Yes beautiful. This is how I feel when I am with you. I do not place you across my lap just for your father's sake. It is so you would not feel uncomfortable."

"_Is that why I feel so strongly for you?" _

She looked so cute. "Yes, but I want you to know that this is not being forced on you. The reason we are in the mating process is because we are perfect for each other." 

"_How do you become a vampire?" _

I sighed, "You have to be bitten. Vampires are venomous. Our venom paralyzes, but with enough venom and blood running through your veins, the process begins. It is excruciating pain for three days. You fell as though you are burning and you are wishing for death." 

**BPOV**

DEATH!

He had lived thought that!

My poor Edward!

.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? <strong>

**Please Review!**

**10 reviews = an update **

**I am looking for a beta for a story i am unsure about so let me know if your interested.**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for the delay my flash drive had a problem and I had to rewrite this chapter and a few others. When I rewrote this chapter I broke it up into two smaller ones so please enjoy. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Quick note – Bella and Edward have been together for three days.<strong>

**Monday: Edward takes Bella home and saves her from the rain. **

**Tuesday: Edward picks Bella up for the first time. **

**Wednesday: Bella and Edward stay home and talk. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**BPOV**

DEATH!

He had lived thought that!

My poor Edward!

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: <strong>

**EPOV**

Her eyes grew wide, "DEATH?" she clung to me. "I am so sorry are you okay?"

I had to laugh, "Bella I was changed over 80 years ago I no longer feel like if I am burning alive. I however do feel alive for the first time since I died. You complete me Beautiful."

She smiled up at me, "I know but it hurts knowing what you went through."

I nodded and held her close, "I know my love. I know."

She held me for a little while before I looked over at the kitchen. "Come on love I will make you something to eat."

She nodded, "Okay. But ummm… can you show me some of the exercises?"

I nodded, "We will talk after you eat."

I picked her up and carried her into the kitchen. I made her a casserole and then fed her.

I showed her which exercises she could do n her own and then we settled in front of the television.

"Tomorrow will you go with me to my house to meet my family?" I asked timidly.

She smiled and nodded, "I would love to meet your family."

She snuggled into me and we sat together until her father arrived home. I carried her up to her room and after a short conversation with Charlie I went home in hopes of talking to the family.

I would return to my Beautiful soon.

I entered the house smiling like a fool.

The entire family was in the living room waiting for me. "I told her everything!"

They smiled at me as Carlisle spoke, "I am guessing she look things well?"

I nodded, "Yes though she was upset that I had gone through pain during my change."

The ladies awed at the thought and the guys snicker at their mates.

"I wanted to ask you all about changing her father as well. I know that it is odd but I can't take him from her. He is the only one who has cared for her." I said as I took a seat.

Rose became defensive. "Are you crazy?"

"No, but I want to make my mate happy. And if it weren't for her father she would probably be dead!" I snarled.

They all froze, "Edward what do you mean?" Esme spoke for the others.

I felt a rumble come from my chest, "It is not my story to tell but in the past 6 months she has known too much pain and suffering for my liking. I would not wish her treatment on my enemy."

**BPOV**

I waited for Edward to return to me.

I had just gotten snuggled in when I heard a knock on my door.

"It's open." I called and my dad opened the door and came to sit next to me.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? <strong>

**Please Review!**

**10 reviews = an update **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	8. Chapter 8

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: For the long wait and the previously short chapter this chapter is early. Make sure to check out my POLL! <strong>

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**BPOV**

I waited for Edward to return to me.

I had just gotten snuggled in when I heard a knock on my door.

"It's open." I called and my dad opened the door and came to sit next to me.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: <strong>

**Charlie's POV**

After Edward came back down from taking my Bell up stairs I decided it was time to talk to him.

"Edward, do you think I can have a word with you?" I asked. He nodded and I motioned for him to sit across from me in the living room.

"I know that you care for my daughter. However we both know that she is different. I need to know what your intensions are." I said as I looked him in the eye.

"Sir I love you daughter. I know that it seems like if it is too soon for me to feel that way but I truly love her with all my heart and I plan on marrying her one day. Hopefully sooner than later, but I will also ask for her hand when the time comes." He responded with love filling his eyes.

I nodded, "I understand that and I appreciate that. I also know that nowadays teenagers and people in general do not wait until they are married to consummate their relationship."

"Sir, I must interrupt. I was raised in a very old fashion style. I want to wait until I am married before giving myself over to Bella." He said surly.

I nodded, "I am glad to hear that but I also want to know that you have condoms and will not pressure her." I stopped as I gave him the bag from the liquor store with a box of condoms. "I also need to know that when the time comes you will be gentle and careful."

He looked flustered as he looked into the bag and then finally took a deep breath. "When the time comes I will be gentle, caring, and loving. I will never pressure her for anything, ever."

I nodded. "Thank you Son."

He smiled at me and ducked his head as he left.

I went up stairs to talk to my Bell.

**BPOV**

… I had just gotten snuggled in when I heard a knock on my door.

"It's open." I called and my dad opened the door and came to sit next to me.

He took a deep breath and began to speak, "I know that the relationship with Edward is fairly new but I know that your feelings for each other are strong. I believe that as your father it is my responsibility to make sure that you know about intimacy." He paused as I blushed a deep red.

"I know that you don't want to talk about this with your old dad but I believe it is important for you to know. When a couple decides that they want to further their relationship it is important to take precautions. I know you are already on the pill so that you don't have to deal with your menstrual cycle each month. However it is not 100% effective when it comes to preventing pregnancy. It is important to make sure that,"

He took a deep breath. "It is important to make sure that Edward … or whatever man you so choose, also uses a condom. It is also a good idea for both of you to get tested and make sure that there are no STDs or infections. If you were to ask me I would prefer that you wait until marriage but the choice is not mine. It is your body and your decision. I want you to know that if you ever have any questions you can ask me or if you ever feel pressure you always have the right to say no. Even…" he huffed out a deep breath again. "Even if you do something with Edward or anyone else once it does not mean you have to… do it again."

He sighed as he looked over at me, I could not look him in the eye. "You also need to know that it does not matter what anyone says, your first time will hurt like hell. If it is with Edward I know he will take good care of you and go slow…if it is someone else then you need to tell them to go slow; and once they are…in… you need to make sure that they wait until you are ready for them to move. Some guys get excited and only care for their needs and pleasure and not the needs or pleasure of their partner. But I can see that Edward would take care of you first. He loves you Bell, I can see it."

I nodded. He looked at the ground, "Do you have any questions?"

I shook my head not looking at him.

He hugged me, "Thank you daddy." I knew the second I said those word that they were true. I had never paid attention at school during sex ed and my mother had never given me the talk.

After about an hour Edward was climbing through the window.

He lay down next to me and helped me snuggle into him.

I fell asleep feeling more loved than ever.

**Charlie's POV**

Edward said he would wait until marriage but I had to talk to my baby girl just in case.

I wanted her to know I would support their choices.

How I hope Edward will follow through… somehow I think he will.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? <strong>

**Please Review!**

**10 reviews = an update **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	9. Chapter 9

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for the delay but i have been busy. Go to my profile to vote on my poll!<strong>

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**BPOV**

He hugged me, "Thank you daddy." I knew the second I said those word that they were true. I had never paid attention at school during sex ed and my mother had never given me the talk.

After about an hour Edward was climbing through the window.

He lay down next to me and helped me snuggle into him.

I fell asleep feeling more loved than ever.

**Charlie's POV**

Edward said he would wait until marriage but I had to talk to my baby girl just in case.

I wanted her to know I would support their choices.

How I hope Edward will follow through… somehow I think he will.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: <strong>

**EPOV**

When I arrived at the Swan residence Charlie was already sleeping, my beautiful was waiting for me.

I let her sleep through the night as a melody began creeping its way into my mind. I smiled. I could play it for her while at my house. Esme would be happy that I finally touch the piano again.

When my Beautiful Bella awakened I kissed her check softly and left her.

I drove us to school again and convinced my family to wait until tomorrow to join us, it was alright with Bella.

I bought her lunch again, we both laughed when we saw that today's special was spaghetti and we couldn't resist getting it.

I fed Bella as we watched the rain fall.

During Biology it was hard to concentrate …well for Bella anyways. We held hands the entire time. I found out that being able to write with my left hand was a blessing.

I left her at study hall hoping I could stay with her.

When I was finally able to be with her again I felt a current run through us. She reached for my hand and gladly gave it to her.

"Edward?" she said in a tiny voice as I set her down in the car

"What is it Beautiful?" I asked gently.

She blushed but did not look away, "When we get to your house…will you promise to never let me go?"

I stopped…literally I froze, "Beautiful? Why would I leave your side? I am you mate…having the choice I would never leave your side. I will not let you go tonight until I have to leave you for some time with your father."

She smiled at me and placed her hand on my check. I leaned into her hand and kissed her palm.

Once her chair was in the back and our bags were in place I reached for her hand. "Did you tell Charlie we were going to my house?"

She nodded, "I told him first thing in the morning."

I smiled at her and brought her hand to my lips for a kiss. She sighed in content.

"It is getting harder to be away from you," she mumbled.

I nodded, "If it is all right with you I would like to ask Carlisle about it. I have been feeling the same thing…but Beautiful I want to talk to you about something else as well. Is it okay with you if you meet the family, then you and I talk and then maybe talk to Carlisle?"

She nodded, "What do we need to talk about?"

I sighed, "If I tell you now we will have nothing to talk about. I promise it is nothing bad."

She nodded, "I trust you."

I smiled at her.

When we arrived at my house she gazed up at it, "This is where you live?" I nodded as I watched her reaction. "It is beautiful!"

I smiled, "Not as beautiful as you are."

She giggled and my entire world light up.

_WOW, her laugh is beautiful. _My entire family thought in unison.

I walked around the car and lifted her into my arms, "Would you like me to get your chair or do you what me to carry you?"

She looked up at the house, "Will you carry me?"

I nodded, "Your wish is my command."

I carried her into the house and went to the living room where everyone was waiting.

I sat on the love seat with Bella glued to me. I smiled, "Beautiful, this is my family. Carlisle and Esme," They came over to her and Esme hugged her gently and Carlisle shook her hand.

"My brothers, Emmett and Jasper." They nodded at her, "and my sisters, Rose and Alice," they both waved.

"Hi" she said timidly. "It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is ours Bella." Carlisle responded.

She blushed and hid her face in my chest. I chuckled and rubbed her back soothingly.

My family smiled.

"Bella?" Esme asked and Bella looked up at her shyly. "I want to thank you for making our family complete. You have made Edward so happy." Bella looked stunned and then she smiled up at me. My family saw her smile and they froze at the beauty.

I smiled down at her and kissed her gently. The spark in her eyes was growing….

"Wow" Emmett exclaimed.

Bella looked over at him confused…

"Sorry," he said, "It's just Edward came home the other day smiling like a fool and saying he felt as though he was flying because your smile was so awesome. I though part of it was probably just because he loves you but shit you have the most beautiful smile ever!"

"Emmett don't swear!" Esme chastised.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Bella was a beautiful red. Jasper looked over at me and chuckled, "Wow, you two are certainly a pair."

"Ok, enough. I am going to show Bella the house then we are going to be in my room." I said picking her up smiling at her giggles.

My brothers smirked but one look from Esme and their mates and they sobered up.

I showed Bella the house and soon we were in my room.

"Are we going to talk now?" she asked.

I nodded and sat down with her in my lap on the couch. "I wanted to talk about us. You see I am a vampire and you are a human." She nodded, "One day you are going to get old, or sick and you will be taken from me." I tightened me hold on her, she clung to me.

"No, I want to stay with you." She said as tears welled into her eyes.

I whimpered and nuzzled into her neck. "Please don't cry beautiful. That is why I thought we should talk. You see I could change you into a vampire."

She looked up at me immediately, "If I was like you I would never have to leave you?"

"Exactly my love. But I need you to think about this because it is not an easy life." I explained.

She shook her head, "I don't care how hard it is, or what I have to go though to get it. If I get to stay with you, then I want it. Change me Edward."

I froze, "Beautiful, I can't change you right now, or this year really. I was thinking we could wait until you graduated."

She looked down at her lap and nodded, "Your right. But if I get sick before then?"

I smiled at her, "If you are in danger of dying I will change you." She squealed and hugged me as tightly as she could. Then I started making a sound I have never made before.

She looked up at me shocked, "Did you just purr?"

I nodded, "I think I did… I have never done that."

"Want to talk to Carlisle about that and the connection between us?" She asked.

I smiled, she always knew what to do and say.

I picked her up and carried her to Carlisle's office.

I opened the door and set Bella down on the couch. I sat next to her immediately.

Carlisle looked over at us, "Hello kids. What can I help you with?"

"Well first of all…um why do vampires purr?" I asked.

He looked shocked for a moment, "You purred?"

I nodded and Bella leaned into me concerned. Carlisle was blocking me from his thoughts.

"You purred…what had you been doing?" he asked frowning.

I was confused by his reaction, "Bella was hugging me because I told her I would change her after graduation or if she was dying before then. She hugged me and I held her to me."

Carlisle sighed…in relief?

"That is odd that you would purr…" he mumbled.

"Carlisle why do vampires purr?" I asked a little forcefully. Bella stroked my arm felling my unease.

"Um…" he looked toward Bella, _I think this would be better if it were just the two of us._ He thought towards me.

I growled, "Bella can hear anything that has to do with me."

She looked stunned.

_EDWARD! _Jasper yelled in his mind, _What the hell is going on Bella's emotions are filled with rejection and she feels out of place…unwanted…useless…_

I whimpered, and glared at Carlisle before dropping to my knees in front of Bella. "Beautiful?"

She wouldn't look at me. "Please My Beautiful Bella, talk to me."

She looked over my shoulder towards Carlisle, tears filled her eyes; "Can you take me home?"

I lifted her into my arms and began to leave. I could feel Carlisle behind me. I stopped in the hall, "Carlisle, I respect you but you need to back off before I attack you. You have upset My Beautiful and I am not in the mood to be near you at the moment," I was almost snarling.

Bella clung to me tightly. My family was immediately at the bottom of the stairs, Esme was furious.

"Carlisle Cullen, what did you do?" She said fuming.

He looked confused, "I told Edward that a certain conversation may be better had if we were alone."

I growled and held Bella closer to me. She clung to me.

"Carlisle, you know that mated pairs need to be together." Jasper said.

"Yes Carlisle, you do!" Esme said sill angry.

Rose looked at me and Bella, "Bella…are you okay?" she asked gently.

Bella shook her head and held me impossibly tighter. She was so afraid. I whimpered and slumped into a nearby chair. I nuzzled her hair and she nuzzled into my neck.

Carlisle sighed, "I'm sorry it's just I never expected Edward to ask me….what he asked me after only being together with Bella for four days. Not to mention I never expected this reaction"

"What did they ask?" Emmett said as I looked over at the family.

"I asked why vampire purr," I said still half growling.

They all froze…

"I thought you were a prude?" Emmett exclaimed.

"What?" now I was confused.

"Emmett…they were hugging" Carlisle said.

"What?" the entire family exclaimed causing Bella to flinch in fear.

I roared in anger.

She held on to me tightly as I glared at my family.

They looked shocked, "Don't upset her." I snarled.

"This is odd." Alice murmured.

"Can someone answer my question?" I asked still furious.

Esme sighed, "Honey, Vampires only purr when they are with their mates in physical situations." She hinted.

Wait…physical situations, "You mean when they are making love?"

They all looked at me as if I had said the weirdest thing in the world.

They nodded, "Why could you not say that with My Beautiful in the room?"

Carlisle looked at me confused, "Have the two of you talked about that?"

I shook my head, "Not explicitly but there is nothing wrong with showing the one you love that you love them."

They looked shocked by my reaction.

"Eddie?" I looked at My Beautiful.

"Yes love."

"I'm sorry." She mumbled

I shook my head, "You don't need to apologize." I shot a murderous glare at Carlisle.

"Bella?" Carlisle spoke cautiously.

Bella held me slightly tighter, she was probably afraid he would try to separate us, but looked over at him.

"I am sorry for the way a reacted. I…I assumed that you and Edward had been doing other activities." He seemed ashamed. He should be; he upset my Beautiful.

She looked at him for a moment. Then nodded and turned her face back into my chest.

I kissed her hair.

"Why are their reactions so strong?" Alice asked.

"I believe it may be because of Bella." Jasper stated.

We all looked over at him, "If you would have asked me yesterday I would have said his connection to her is stronger than I have ever felt, but now that I feel Bella's emotions towards him I would say I have never felt such love. It seems that their bond is stronger because they need each other so much. She needs Edward to help and care for her. Edward needs her to stay sane and stop being emo." He explained.

My Beautiful held onto me, and asked in the tiny voice I had heard when she asked me to stay with her the first night, "Is that why it hurts?"

I whimpered, "Where do you hurt My Beautiful?"

She shook her head, "When you are away for a long time…or ten minutes really."

I whimpered and nuzzled her neck, "I am sorry to cause you pain my Beautiful Bella. I know how you feel. I hurt as well."

"It physically hurts to be away from each other?" Carlisle asked being filled with guilt.

I nodded and glared at him, Bella ran her hand over my chest trying to get me to relax.

"Would you like me to take you home?" I asked gently.

She looked up and sighed. Her eyes locked with something over my shoulder.

I looked to see what it was. "Do you want me to play for you?"

She smiled and nodded.

I took her to the piano and began to play the song that I had been working on.

Usually I don't add lyrics but this time I did. I sang to her softly so only she could hear. Even my family couldn't hear the words to her melody, however they stayed in the room…

**There's no way around it  
>It's you and me<br>Velvet nights softly pounding  
>One heart's on the run,<strong>

**One wishing to join it and you might  
><strong>

**Let me hold you tender,**

**Let me hold you tight, through the night…**

**Let me go on loving you,  
>To-night to-night,<strong>

**Don't know what it means to hold you tight,  
>Being here alone tonight with you,<br>Don't know what it means to hold you tender,**

**It feels so right now,**

**Tell me I'm the only one,  
>And then you might…<strong>

**Let me hold you tender,**

**Let me hold you tight, through the night…**

**Let me go on loving you,  
>To-night to-night,<strong>

**Say you need me  
>Let me cover you in midnight kisses<br>I'm drownin' so deep in my love for you  
>It's a little like heaven<br>Tell me I'm not the only one and you might,**

**Let me hold you tender,**

**Let me hold you tight,**

**through the night…**

**Let me go on loving you,  
>To-night to-night,<strong>

**It feels so right now, holding you tight,  
>Holding you tender through the night<strong>

**Being here alone with you,**

**I'm yours…**

**I'm asking…**

**Tell me I'm the only one,**

**Tell me you'll let me love you**

**Tell me you'll let me hold you tender,**

**Tell me you'll let me hold you tight,**

**Tell me you'll let me love you tender**

**Tell me you'll let me hold you tight**

**Tell me you'll let me tell you how I love you**

**through the night…**

She had tears running down her face as she leaned in to kiss me.

My family was stunned by the beauty of the melody.

"What's it called?" Alice asked as Bella and I parted.

I did not look away from Bella as I spoke, "My Beautiful's Lullaby"

She smiled her wonderful smile at me and I smiled back just as brightly.

I picked her up and carried her out of the house. I set her in my car and drove to her house. Charlie was already there. I set Bella on her wheel chair and hugged her tightly.

"I will return as soon as I can. I need to have some words with my family." I whispered into her ear.

"Please don't fight with them because of me." She whispered back.

But I shook my head. "They should know better."

I kissed her chastely. Then I left and drove as fast as my car would go back home.

I roared in anger as I rammed through the door and tackled Carlisle.

The entire family was in the room in seconds, Jasper and Emmett restrained me while Esme helped Carlisle up from the ground.

"If you ever make her feel like that again, I will make sure you burn!" I growled.

He looked down at the floor, "Edward, I am truly very sorry. I didn't think and when you asked about purring…"

I snarled, "Do you have any idea what you made her feel?"

He shrunk back and Jasper winced. "Show him what he did to her!" I said as the venom in my mouth began to drip as though I was a rabies infected animal.

"Is that necessary?" Jasper whimpered, and the entire family turned to look at him.

"Is it that bad?" Rose whispered.

I growled, "Do you think I would be like this if it wasn't?"

Emmett tightened his hold on me now that I was growling at him mate.

"Is it worse then what we felt when you guys went to her house that first night?" Esme asked.

I locked eyes with Jasper, I could see the answer I knew would be there, yes worse a lot worse…

I did not answer aloud I could only growl for the pain that my mate had been put in.

Jasper finally gave in and let them feel how my Beautiful had felt.

Emmett dropped to the ground and my sisters and mother screamed in agony. Carlisle fell to the ground…completely frozen. I roared in anger and was able to get free from my brother. I was over Carlisle in seconds.

Jasper noticed what was happening, and stopped projecting. Everyone's eyes flashed to me and Carlisle.

"If you ever upset My Beautiful again I will kill you Carlisle. I will do it without regard for my family and without remorse. You had better apologize to her again the next time you see her and keep your hands to yourself when you do or we will have problems." I snarled and leapt up from him, "I am getting clothes; I will be with Bella at least until Monday."

I was going to stay with her and when I couldn't I would hunt quickly and return to watch over her.

I packed a bag and threw in the bag Charlie had given me there was no way I was letting my brothers find it. I ran down stairs my family was still in the entrance.

I ran past them without a second glance and was in my car in seconds. I hid the car a few streets down in the woods and went to My Beautiful, with my bag in hand.

**BPOV**

His father did not like me…I know he doesn't.

Charlie asked if I was okay, I told him I was just tiered.

He took me to bed and let me rest.

I waited for my Edward…soon I saw him at the window with a bag over his shoulder. I smiled at him, "Your staying!"

He smirked, "I love you My Beautiful. If it is all right with you I would like to remain as close to you as possible…at least until Monday. Then we can figure out what is going to happen."

He looked distraught, "What happened Edward?" he looked up at me but didn't respond… "Eddie?"

He sighed, "I attacked Carlisle and threatened to kill him if he ever hurt you again."

I gasped, "Edward, I told you not…"

He was at my side in an instant, "My Beautiful Bella, don't you see…without your happiness I am nothing."

He held me tightly and began to hum my lullaby…I was quickly pulled into a peaceful sleep.

.

* * *

><p>The song Edward sings is "Hold me Tight" by The Beatles and "Hold me Tender" by Janz Paul. I added some words and mixed the songs together. So most of the lyrics belong to them.<p>

**Well what do you think? **

**Please Review!**

**10 reviews = an update **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	10. Chapter 10

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!<strong>

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Last time: **

**BPOV**

I waited for my Edward…soon I saw him at the window with a bag over his shoulder. I smiled at him, "Your staying!"

He smirked, "I love you My Beautiful. If it is all right with you I would like to remain as close to you as possible…at least until Monday. Then we can figure out what is going to happen."

He looked distraught, "What happened Edward?" he looked up at me but didn't respond…"Eddie?"

He sighed, "I attacked Carlisle and threatened to kill him if he ever hurt you again."

I gasped, "Edward, I told you not…"

He was at my side in an instant, "My Beautiful Bella, don't you see…without your happiness I am nothing."

He held me tightly and began to hum my lullaby…I was quickly pulled into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 10: **

**(Friday) **

**EPOV**

Sheslept through the night… I held her close to me still angry at Carlisle. He should have known better.

I kissed her every few minutes and breathed in her scent letting it burn my throat, reassuring myself that she was safe and in my arms.

When Charlie awoke I hid in the closet and waited until she had dressed to come out.

I kissed her and went to get my car. I was back in two minutes, this time through the front door.

School was the same as it had been yesterday. But my brothers cornered me after gym.

"Dude Carlisle feels horrible." Jasper stated.

I nodded, "He should. He hurt her Jasper. I promised to protect her and he hurt her!"

Emmett place a hand on my shoulder, "Bro… I know you are protecting her but you should see him man he is devastated." I huffed and looked away trying to rid my mind of everything. Then I heard her heart…it was erratic…it was calling for me.

I bolted towards the sound; my brothers saw the panic on my face.

My mind searching for someone near her…I saw it then…

NEWTON!

I growled and took off at vampire speed. My brothers knew something was wrong…I didn't care if I was seen, she needed me.

I turned the corner and grabbed the back of his shirt. I pulled him off of my beautiful and flung him to my brothers. They held him as he struggled against them. I turned back to Bella and pulled off my shirt. I helped her into it and pulled her into my arms, out of her chair.

I held her as she cried. I heard the Principal ask what was going on. But I did not respond I held onto her and rocked her gently.

I heard Jasper making some calls. But I did not pay any attention I focused on my Beautiful.

I kissed her cheek and began to sing her Lullaby to her.

She calmed slightly and relaxed into my body.

Next thing I know Chief Swan is storming past me to Mike Newton and punching him in the face. "If you ever touch my daughter again, you will be looking at the barrel of my gun!" he roared in anger.

One of his deputies cuffed Mike and left with him.

The Principal ushered us to his office. I sat with Bella in my lap still singing to her. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I sang to her. She calmed down and soon she was only sniffling. I rocked her gently as she clung to me.

I was glad I had put on a white wife beater shirt under my plaid shirt this morning. Her father was staring at me. My brothers looked shocked. There was a knock on the door and I pulled Bella closer to me. The principal had left my brothers, Charlie, and me and my Beautiful alone saying we could have as much time as we needed.

The door opened and in came Carlisle. I scowled at him, but I knew Bella needed to get check out.

"Hello Charlie," Carlisle greeted.

"Hi Carlisle, thanks for coming," Charlie responded.

Carlisle looked over at me before looking to the ground, I saw Charlie look between us but I just held Bella closer.

"Edward," Carlisle spoke gently.

"Bella…Beautiful…" I asked gently.

She looked up at me with puffy red eyes.

"A doctor needs to look at you and make sure you are okay…is it alright with you if Carlisle does it or do you prefer someone else?" I talked to her with all the love in the world.

In Charlie's mind I saw him register the fact that I did not say a woman check his daughter, only in general someone else. He was immediately read to step in.

Carlisle and my brothers saw the same thing.

Bella looked up at me and whispered to low for her father to hear, "Do you trust him?"

Carlisle was feeling as though he had been punched in the gut.

I whispered back so only she would hear, "At the moment no, but I trust that he will treat you with utmost respect and care."

She nodded, "Okay" she said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Carlisle stepped forward as did Charlie.

Jasper and Emmett left the room.

"Can Edward stay with me?" she said clinging to me.

I looked over at Charlie, "Can I?"

He looked toward Carlisle through the corner of his eye… "If Bella would like you to stay then it is fine with me…right Carlisle?"

Carlisle nodded.

"Will we need pictures?" he asked before beginning.

I froze as did Bella.

Charlie sighed, "I'll take them."

"Okay, where would you like to be Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Right here," she said holding me tighter.

Charlie chuckled, "Bell, you sure are something."

I saw a small smile on Carlisle's lips but it left him quickly.

"Bella, I need you to take off Edward's shirt now." Carlisle spoke gently.

Charlie took a camera out of the duffle I just realized he had.

I helped Bella out of my shirt. She had a nasty bruise on her stomach. Did he knee her in the stomach?

Her shirt was in taters and her bra straps were ripped. I kissed her cheek. "You are safe now."

As Carlisle fixed her up and Charlie took pictures I began to sing to her.

I sang her lullaby…

By the time I finished singing her Lullaby they had both finished their jobs and I had helped her back into my shirt.

I kissed her gently and she clung to me. A deputy came into take our statements.

Newton had cornered her in the hall and straddled her. She tried to fight him off but he punched her in the stomach. He ripped her shirt and was trying to rip off her bra when I showed up.

I said I had been waiting for her but decided to go looking for her when she wasn't there. I said I heard her scream and that my brothers had seen me go looking for her.

They were called in and they gave the same story.

Charlie left with the deputy so he could hand over the photos and said he would be right back. I was left with my brothers, Carlisle and Bella.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked in a tiny voice.

She looked over at him and did a double take, he looked tormented… good.

"I am so sorry Bella. I did not mean to make you feel…" he paused and shook his head. "I am so sorry Bella. Please forgive me,"

Bella looked at him, and then looked over at me, "What did you do to him?" her voice demanding and stern.

I looked straight into her eyes, "I tackled him before being restrained by my brothers. I threatened him, and then I made Jasper show everyone how he had made you fell. Then I tackled and threatened him again. I got a bag packed and went to you."

She looked at me and shook her head, "I told you not to fight with them because of me,"

"He hurt you Bella. I promised to protect you and he hurt you." I whimpered.

She snuggled into me, and sighed. She talked in her tiny voice again, "Do you not like me for your son?"

I was shocked at her question, but I understood it.

Carlisle looked blindsided, "You make him happier than I have ever seen him…and I have known him since I changed him. I will never separate you from him."

She nodded, "I forgive you then. I guess you didn't know what you were doing."

I smiled down at her, "So forgiving." I kissed her temple and looked up at Carlisle, "I am not as forgiving. You hurt my mate. I do not trust you with her."

My Beautiful stroked my cheek, calming me.

Jasper chuckled, "Whipped,"

My Beautiful gave us a full on smile just as her father walked in and froze. Tears welled in his eyes as he looked at his daughter. _She is smiling. How beautiful can she get? I have no idea what Edward is doing but he is making my baby happy again. _

I locked eyes with Charlie and he leaned his head forward in thanks. I nodded and smiled down at my beautiful and whispered in her ear, "and proud,"

She giggled as kissed me on the lips gently.

I smiled at her before looking over at the Chief again who had begun to speak.

"None of you kids have to go to the station. The evidence is clear; Mike Newton is being charged with assault, attempted rape, and assaulting an officer." Charlie said with pride. He looked over at me and Bella. "It is time to getting home Bell…" he didn't want to separate us either.

"Can Edward come with us…I …I know I'm safe with you daddy but…" She looked so torn.

I looked over at the Chief who was looking at Carlisle…who was looking at me.

Carlisle sighed, "Of course Edward can go if it is okay with you Charlie,"

Charlie nodded and I smiled, "Looks I get to keep you Beautiful."

She shook her head, "No I get to keep you."

I chuckled, "We get to keep each other."

She giggled again as I picked her up and threw my keys at my brothers.

They sighed but agreed to drop off my car outside the Swan residence.

When we got to the cruiser Charlie started laughing, "So do you both want to ride in the back or you want to ride up front and look at your boyfriend behind the glass Bell?"

She giggled "Can I ride up front with you?"

He smiled and nodded. I set her in the car and then climbed into the backseat.

Charlie chuckled the entire ride.

When we arrived he asked what we wanted to eat. Neither of us was hungry but Bella wanted to take a nap on the couch.

So I sat with her on the couch and Charlie sat on his Lazyboy. She couldn't get to sleep though.

"Eddie?" she said after 10 minutes of trying to sleep.

"Yes My Beautiful?" I answered looking down at her.

"Will you sing to me?" she asked sounding tiered.

"Your wish is my command." I answered as I felt Charlie turn his gaze towards us.

**There's no way around it  
>It's you and me<br>Velvet nights softly pounding  
>One heart's on the run,<strong>

**One wishing to join it and you might  
><strong>

**Let me hold you tender,**

**Let me hold you tight, through the night…**

**Let me go on loving you,  
>To-night to-night,<strong>

**Don't know what it means to hold you tight,  
>Being here alone tonight with you,<br>Don't know what it means to hold you tender,**

**It feels so right now,**

**Tell me I'm the only one,  
>And then you might…<strong>

**Let me hold you tender,**

**Let me hold you tight, through the night…**

**Let me go on loving you,  
>To-night to-night,<strong>

**Say you need me  
>Let me cover you in midnight kisses<br>I'm drownin' so deep in my love for you  
>It's a little like heaven<br>Tell me I'm not the only one and you might,**

**Let me hold you tender,**

**Let me hold you tight,through the night…**

**Let me go on loving you,  
>To-night to-night,<strong>

**It feels so right now, holding you tight,  
>Holding you tender through the night<strong>

**Being here alone with you,**

**I'm yours… **

**I'm asking…**

**Tell me I'm the only one,**

**Tell me you'll let me love you**

**Tell me you'll let me hold you tender,**

**Tell me you'll let me hold you tight,**

**Tell me you'll let me love you tender**

**Tell me you'll let me hold you tight**

**Tell me you'll let me tell you how I love you**

**through the night…**

By the time I had finished she had her head in my lap smuggled into my stomach.

Charlie was still starring at us. I looked up at him and looked down bashfully.

"That is the same song you sang to her while Carlisle checked her…it calmed her down then and helped her sleep now." He stated.

I nodded.

"That is a very…deep song. What is it?" He continued.

I looked up at him, "I kind of sort of wrote it for her."

He choked on nothing, "You wrote that for her?"

I nodded, "I played it for her on the piano when we were at my house."

"You composed a song with music and lyrics for my daughter…a love song." He said.

I nodded, "It is more of a lullaby with the music but yes sir I did."

"What is it called," He said curious.

I smiled, "My Beautiful's Lullaby."

He sighed, "You really love her." He sounded like he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact.

I looked at the clock; it read 11:00 o'clock.

Charlie saw me look, "I am going off to bed; call Carlisle and see if you can stay the night so that you don't have to wake Bell."

I smiled at him and nodded, but I didn't call. I know Charlie wanted to be a little mean because of how deep the song was. But his version of being mean was making me sleep sitting down on the couch. But I don't sleep and I don't get uncomfortable.

I held my Beautiful through the night. At one point near 2 am I felt and heard Carlisle. He was checking to making sure I was there. Then he left.

I would forgive him eventually. But he had hurt my mate.

Hurting a vampire's mate…when the vampire is in your coven is a great insult.

**BPOV**

I was so afraid but I think I always knew Edward would save me.

He sang to me while Carlisle looked me over.

I fell asleep on the couch with my head in Edward's lap.

I knew I was safe.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Well what do you think? **

**Please Review!**

**10 reviews = an update **

**Check out my poll!1**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

**My Beautiful's Lullaby: **The song Edward sings is "Hold me Tight" by The Beatles and "Hold me Tender" by Janz Paul. I added some words and mixed the songs together. So most of the lyrics belong to them.


	11. Chapter 11

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Here is my next chapter exactly a week after the last one. Check out my poll!<strong>

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Last time: **

**BPOV**

I was so afraid but I think I always knew Edward would save me.

He sang to me while Carlisle looked me over.

I fell asleep on the couch with my head in Edward's lap.

I knew I was safe.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 11: **

**Charlie's POV**

When I woke up I realized that Edward and Bella were supposed to go out on a date last night. I sighed as I saw Edward curled around her, protecting her even in her sleep. I made breakfast and as I was about to sit down to eat the door bell rang. I opened the door to find Billy and Jacob Black. I greeted them and then motioned for them to head into the kitchen quietly.

I checked in on Edward and Bell, they were still asleep.

"Hey Billy," I said as I walked into the kitchen. "How have you guys been?"

"We have been well." he answered.

I nodded, "That's good. Sorry for asking you guys to come in here and not the living room but the kids are still asleep and I figured I'd let them rest after what happened yesterday.

"Kids?" Billy asked

"What happened?" Jacob added.

I sighed, "Yes Bell and Edward Cullen are asleep in the living room. There was … a problem at school yesterday. It shook them up."

"Cullen?" Billy said sounding angry.

"Yes, and when in my house you will treat the Cullens with respect; that boy saved my baby girl. He loves her and makes her happy. You will not take my Bell's happiness from her." I exclaimed.

Billy and Jacob look shocked that I would protect them so much.

Then I heard mumbling from the other room…

"No…please…don't….get away….Edward…..Daddy….Eddie! help … help me…please stop him…" I jumped out of my chair.

Edward was holding her wrists with one hand and stroking her face with the other.

"Beautiful, wake up…it's just a dream. I'm here your safe. Your dad is here….we'll protect you. It is just a dream your okay please wake up." he kept going trying to sooth and reassure her as he tried to wake her.

"Bell, wake up baby," I said as I kneeled next to them.

Her eyes shot open and she looked for me and Edward before she started sobbing. Edward looked afraid so I pulled them both into my arms. Bell clung to me and Edward, after a minute Edward relaxed into me and began to cry as well.

**EPOV**

Bella wouldn't wake up I felt powerless. How could I take care of her if I could barely keep her safe?

When she started clawing at her arms I grabbed her wrists and held them gently but firmly.

I plead with her to awaken but she was lost in her dream. I heard Charlie come to us and begin to help me wake her. When she did her eyes shot to us and then she broke down crying. The full effect of what had occurred finally setting in.

I did not know what to do all I could think of was: What if I had not gotten to her in time? What if it had been someone or somewhere else? What if she had been hurt more? I was frozen in fear.

I felt Charlie pull me into his arms I felt my Beautiful cling to us, then I let Charlie's fatherly love envelope me and I cried.

I felt the venom fill my eyes as I cried into Charlie's shoulder.

He rubbed my back soothingly. "It's all right. You're both safe. You are home and you are together." After a few minutes I pulled away and wiped my eyes somit would seem as though tears had actually fallen. I couldn't look Charlie in the eye. I was supposed to be a strong man yet I had cried over nothing.

Charlie placed his hand on my shoulder, "Look at me son," he said firmly. I looked up and was surprised by the pride in his eyes, "It is alright to let someone help you once in a while. Bell is my baby, but she is also your Beautiful." He smirked at the term, "However, she is our girl and after what you did for her it is normal to feel overwhelmed. Edward you showed great strength by not beating the hell out of Newton. Instead of letting rage consume you, you helped her and took care of her."

Bella snuggled back into me. She placed her hand on my neck and gasped, "What happened to my arms?"

I looked down and kissed her arms, "You started… clawing at yourself my Beautiful. But don't worry we'll clean the wounds, wrap them up and in a few days you will be fine."

She nodded and closed her eyes sniffling slightly.

"Edward, is it alright if I call Carlisle so he can check her arms?" Charlie asked cautious.

I nodded, "Yes it is fine."

"May I ask why you aren't on the best of terms with him?" Charlie asked.

I nodded, "We had a disagreement, but if it is all right with you Charlie I don't want to talk about it."

He nodded, "If you need to talk I'm here."

I nodded, "Thank you."

"Eddie? Daddy?" We looked down at Bella, "Could one of you take me to the rest room?"

I looked at Charlie he motioned for me to take her, "We have some guests."

Right…Billy and Jacob Black were here.

I picked up my Beautiful and carried her up stairs, to the restroom. I felt Billy and Jacob's glares as I went but I did not care, Charlie believed in me.

When we came back down the Blacks were gone and Carlisle was waiting for us.

He checked her arms and left.

Charlie went to do some laundry so my Beautiful and I snuggled together on the couch.

"Bella, could I ask you something?" she looked up at me expectant, "Once you are like me, you will not be able to see your father again." She gasped, "But I can't take him from you. If you would like I could offer Charlie this life."

"I could keep you and my dad…forever?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes. Forever." I answered.

She smiled and clung to me, "You would do that! I love you Eddie. I love you so much."

I pulled her close to me, "I love you too, my Beautiful."

I kissed her and as I was about to lye her down on the couch I heard a throat clear beside us. I was losing my touch at hearing people…Charlie… approach. Of course I was getting very distracted.

I looked over at my Beautiful who was smiling so wide that I had to join her.

I sat up and placed her next to me, "Sorry, we got a little carried away but I promise nothing was going to happen."

Charlie chuckled, "I trust you kids, but don't really need to see that when I come into a room."

We both nodded. Bella tugged at my arm.

I chuckled, "You are sure this is what you want my love?"

She nodded, "Forever" she said wistfully.

I nodded, "Charlie, do you mind sitting down so I can explain something?"

He looked confused but looked at Bella's smile and conceded.

"Have you noticed anything with me or my family?" I asked as my Beautiful snuggled into me.

He looked shocked but nodded, "Yes but I don't care. I love my daughter and I love seeing her happy. You make her happy. You make her smile. I accept you as who you are and I do not care about your differences."

Now I was the one who was shocked.

I nodded, "Thank you."

My Beautiful, took my hand in hers and together we explained vampires and mating. Charlie was a little pissed that I had been going into Bella's room, but was glad that we had found love. We explained the rules and immediately he was concerned for Bella. I explained that vampires respect the mating bond so she was in no danger.

He nodded but then looked at me confused "Then am I in any danger?"

I nodded, "If the Volturi find out maybe. But we will protect you. The reason I told you about all of this is because I have spoken with my family and my Beautiful. I will be changing her into a vampire sometime after graduation. When we are both ready to make our lives together, but I can't take you form her life. I can't take her from yours either. Would you like to join us in this life, as a vampire."

Charlie looked shocked, "You would change me so I could stay with her?"

I nodded, "I would do anything to make her happy. Plus you are a wonderful father."

His expression changed then, "The disagreement you had with Carlisle…what happened?"

I could not stop the growl that erupted in my chest.

Charlie's eyes widened, "Tell me!"

My Beautiful wrapped her arms around me and rubbed my back.

"My Beautiful and I were in my room talking about her and if she would like to become like me. I am hesitant because of the pain but…I will be honest the thought of her dying makes me want to die and the thought of someone else's venom running through her veins make me want to kill. I will change her when the time comes. No one else will mark her."

"Mark?" Charlie interrupted.

"When a vampire bites it leaves a permanent scar, when someone is changed that mark carries the vampire's scent. Anyways she said that she wanted to be like me and be with me…Forever. I hugged her tightly. And then we noticed I was purring. When we went to ask Carlisle why vampires purr he wanted Bella to leave." I was growing angry so I lifted Bella and placed her in Charlie's lap. I began to pace in front of them "I knew what it would sound like. But Carlisle should know better. He hurt her. So I picked her up and was about to leave when my family stepped in. Carlisle apologized but Bella was upset so I asked her if she wanted me to bring her back. That is when she saw my piano and I played her lullaby for her. I brought her back here. Then I left."

"I remember that day you looked distracted." Charlie stated.

I nodded, "I rushed home and attacked him. I threatened to kill and burn him without remorse, or regard for my family. He hurt my Beautiful, and that is unforgivable." I kneeled down in front of them and Bella placed her hand on my face.

"Edward, you can't hate him forever." She said gently.

I shook my head "I know but, I am supposed to protect my mate and I took you into the lion's den."

She giggled, "Edward you didn't know that was going to happen."

I sighed, "I'll forgive him eventually."

She sighed, "I'll take what I can get."

Charlie looked shocked, "You attacked your father…for our girl?"

I nodded, "I would do anything for her."

Charlie did not understand why I would go against my family, as I was about to explain more I heard a familiar voice, "_Alice thought you could use me." _It was Jasper.

"Back door is open Jasper," I said as I chuckled lightly.

He came in and greeted Charlie and Bella.

Bella pulled him into a hug, "Thank you so much for your help yesterday."

He smiled at her, "No one messes with our family."

She smiled brightly as she turned towards me.

"He is here to help Charlie understand why I am so mad at my… at Carlisle." I said not being able to call him my father at the moment.

She looked shocked, "Does he have to?"

I nodded, "He doesn't understand because he did not see the pain in your eyes. So the only way to show him is by having him feel the pain. Jasper?"

He nodded and stepped next Charlie. I pick Bella up and set her down in my lap across from Charlie and Jasper.

She buried her face into my chest, Jasper looked to Charlie for confirmation.

"I want to know why Edward is so mad." Charlie said with conviction.

Jasper let the memory of my Beautiful's pain fill him. He passed the feelings to Charlie who whimpered in pain. Japer let him feel the full effect, and then he stopped.

I thanked him as he left for a hunt.

Charlie sat there for a few minutes then he looked up at me, "I will help you burn him if he hurts her again."

I nodded, "I know I will have to forgive him sooner or later but I just don't know when. You must not hold this against him for too long Charlie. I… as I explained male vampires are very possessive. He hurt what is most important to me, so rationally I know he made a mistake but I can't help but be mad at him."

He nodded, "When you have been able to forgive him, your father, for hurting our girl, then I will be able to forgive him as well."

I nodded, "Thank you for trusting my judgment. You must also know that I did not call him last night and he came to check that I was here."

He nodded, "Thank you for telling me, also about you coming into my daughter's room at night. As long as you are not doing anything then it is fine. But the door stays open."

I smiled at him and then in an instant I was by his side, "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

He chuckled as Bella as she looked on, "Wait, Daddy you never answered Edward's question. Will you join us... forever?"

She seemed so afraid he would say no.

Charlie smiled at her, "My sweet daughter, do you think I would have to think twice before answering? Do you really believe I would let you go willingly? No baby Bell. I am staying with you until the day I die…better said the day I burn to ash."

She smiled at him and reached for us I moved at vampire speed to get her and set her between me and Charlie.

**BPOV**

My Eddie loved me enough to change my father.

My Daddy loved me enough to join me and my love in eternity.

I don't believe I have ever been happier.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Well what do you think? **

**Please Review!**

**10 reviews = an update **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

**My Beautiful's Lullaby: **The song Edward sings is "Hold me Tight" by The Beatles and "Hold me Tender" by Janz Paul. I added some words and mixed the songs together. So most of the lyrics belong to them.


	12. Chapter 12: SideMini Chapter

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Here is the Next chapter please enjoy! <strong>

**Also I would like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added me to their alerts or favorites. **

**Please check out my poll!**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**Charlie's POV**

Billy and Jacob look shocked that I would protect them so much.

Then I heard mumbling from the other room…

"No…please…don't….get away….Edward…..Daddy….Eddie! help … help me…please stop him…" I jumped out of my chair.

Edward was holding her wrists with one hand and stroking her face with the other.

"Beautiful, wake up…it's just a dream. I'm here your safe. You dad is here….we'll protect you. It is just a dream your okay please wake up." he kept going trying to sooth and reassure her as he tried to wake her.

"Bell, wake up baby," I said as I kneeled next to them.

Her eyes shot open and she looked for me and Edward before she started sobbing. Edward looked afraid so I pulled them both into my arms. Bell clung to me and Edward, after a minute Edward relaxed into me and began to cry as well.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: <strong>

**Charlie's POV**

After Edward took Bell upstairs I went back to find Billy and Jake.

They eyed my wet shirt as I sat back down.

"Charlie, I think you need to get the Cullens away from you and your family." Billy said gruffly.

Jake sighed and looked up the stairs, "What happened?"

I looked toward Jake, "Bell was assaulted. Edward and his brothers saved her. But Edward was able to control himself and not beat the little shit. He went to Bella instead and made her feel safe."

"He was probably the one doing the assaulting." Billy mumbled.

I rose from my chair, "Get out." Billy looked shocked and Jake looked appalled. "You do not talk like that in my home. Edward is important to my Bell and has earned my respect. You are no longer welcome in our home until you can accept that Edward is now a part of the family."

Billy began rolling his wheel chair towards the door and Jacob followed quietly.

After slamming the door behind them I took a deep breath and grabbed dome R&R from the refrigerator.

A few minutes later the door bell rang. I went to open it only to find Dr. Cullen there.

Edward must have called him.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? <strong>

**Please Review!**

**10 reviews = an update as soon as this weekend if I get the 10 reviews!**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	13. Chapter 13

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: <strong>**I am evil and I like making Charlie, Edward and Bella squirm…**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**BPOV**

My Eddie loved me enough to change my father.

My Daddy loved me enough to join me and my love in eternity.

I don't believe I have ever been happier.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: <strong>

**EPOV**

"I have one more question…for now." Charlie said as he pulled back from the group hug.

"I will answer any questions you have as best I can." I said as I read his mind.

"Why do vampires purr?" He asked frowning.

Bella blushed and snuggled into my side.

"Vampires purr during physical situations with their mates." I saw Charlie's vision turn red. "However when I purred Bella had just agreed to be changed and I had just promised that I would change her after graduation or if she were in mortal danger. We were hugging and I just purred."

"I guess I understand that." Then before I could stop him from asking the question that popped into his mind he was already speaking it, "When you do get to that step in your relationship will you even need the condoms I gave you?"

Bella burned redder than ever, "You gave Edward what!"

Charlie turned red as he realized what he had asked in front of his daughter.

Bella turned to me, "Did he seriously give you…that?"

I nodded, "Yes they are in my bag upstairs I didn't want my brothers to find them. And in all seriousness I don't know if they will be needed for a few reasons. One if we wait until after you are changed to make love then there is no way you can have a child. However if we make love while you are still human I don't know if I could make you pregnant. Then there is the fact of whether or not they would even be effective." I never thought I would be talking about this with Bella and Charlie...together.

Bella looked at me while Charlie was still blubbering.

"Are we going to have to talk to Carlisle about this?" Bella asked rubbing my arm.

I sighed, "Yes but I really don't feel like talking to him. But we have time for that."

She nodded and her father finally spoke, "There is a chance that condoms won't work because you're a vampire?"

I nodded, "When a vampire…a vampire's….Beautiful please forgive me for my crudeness. When a vampire ejaculates the sperm carry venom which could ripe through the condom like nothing."

I noticed my Beautiful was fidgeting.

Charlie was thinking about the possibilities of becoming a grandfather were.

"Beautiful," She would not look towards me, "Babe please look at me." She finally looked up at me while Charlie watched us. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head as tears began to fall.

I whimpered and pulled her into my lap, "Beautiful, please don't cry. Please just talk to me."

She snuggled into me, "I…if…what if I'm like Renee?"

Charlie stopped breathing, "Bell…" I shook my head.

"Listen to me my Beautiful Bella; you will never be like that … thing. She is not fit to be called a mother and you will never be like her. If it is even possible for us to have a child then we will talk about actually making the best decision. But I … I can't be sure Bella. There has never been a relationship like ours. If there ever was I doubt the human has lived this long. So please don't fret because I am not even sure I can give you a child. I most likely can't, but if you want a child we can find a way…we'll find a surrogate mother or go to a sperm bank and get artificial insemination. But we don't have to decide anything now." I said feeling my heart break at the thought of someone else's sperm in her body.

She shook her head, "The only way we are having a child is if it is yours and mine. Only." She sounded like a stubborn child but I was glad to hear this.

I held her to me and kissed her gently, "Anything you wish my Beautiful."

"So are vampires infertile?" Charlie asked.

I chuckle, "Female vampires are. Males…I'm not sure. Our bodies freeze when we are changed and like I said a relationship like mine and Bella's is not common or heard of really."

He nodded, "Well then I guess I can get those condoms back."

Bella's heart missed a beat, "Why would you need..." her eyes widened.

I laughed, "Beautiful, please your father wants to give them so someone who will actually use them. They are not for him and if they were then I find there to be no problem." She looked at me as though I was crazy. "Babe, you do know that my entire family spends the entire night making love to their perspective mates." I saw the switch flip in her mind, and I nodded, "Even Esme and Carlisle."

She shook her head, "But don't you all have supper hearing?"

I nodded, "It is unpleasant to be home. Until I met you I spent my time in my room with the stereo as high as it would go. I would read in efforts to distract my mind. Like I told you before I have left the family before. It is difficult for me to hear them…"

She cupped my cheek and snuggled into my side hugging me a tightly as she can. I nuzzled into her hair, and made a noise. She giggled and the sound was so beautiful I did it again. "Your purring," she whispered.

I nodded and purred again, "You make me happy. You make me whole."

She giggled and kissed my neck.

"Well that is a sight!" Charlie exclaimed happy to see his daughter happy and see me look so free.

"Charlie, I wanted to thank you for your words." He looked confused so I continued, "With the Blacks."

He nodded, "I guess they were right you are dangerous." I saw it then they had told him the legends.

I growled, "They told you their legends!" Bella clung to me but I could tell she was not afraid.

I dropped her into her father's lap as I pulled my phone out and dialed the house number, "We need to have a family meeting NOW!"

"We will all meet at Charlie's" Alice responded.

I was growling and I could not stop it. They had broken the treaty and had tried to separate me from my mate.

"Eddie?" I turned and I saw fear in her eyes. Charlie was looking confused. Immediately I stopped growling and dropped to me knees.

"I am sorry Beautiful. Please don't be afraid. Please….I am not mad with you or your father…please don't be afraid of me." I was a whimpering mess.

She reached out for me and ran her hands through my hair. "Eddie I am not afraid of you. I am afraid yes but because you reacted this way. I am guessing to a thought that my father had; something that involves the Blacks."

I purred; her hands felt wonderful in my hair. I nodded.

"Everything will be okay son." Charlie said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I heard the family arrive then. "The back door is unlocked." Carlisle was feeling worse about what had occurred after hearing Charlie call me son.

They came into the house and they were all shocked at our positions. Bella was still in Charlie's lap, while I had my head in hers.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as the others did a quick search of the house.

"The dining room reeks of dog," Jasper said as they all returned.

"Jacob and Billy Black were here. They broke the treaty and tried to separate me from my mate." I answered as I moved to sit next to Charlie who moved Bella into my lap. She snuggled into me and I held her tightly.

"What treaty?" Charlie asked.

"Their legends, they told them to an outsider and then used them to try and plant fear into your mind." I answered.

He still looked confused and Bella was not paying much attention.

I looked to Carlisle and he nodded before answering. "We have a treaty with the Quileute tribe. They keep our secret and we keep theirs. We stay on our side of the border and they stay on theirs. We don't kill humans and they allow us to live. Their legends are real."

I heard my Beautiful gasp, "They are wolves!"

I nodded, "Some of them yes. Jacob is one. Billy is an Elder… and the Chief of the tribe."

She clung to me, "I am afraid of wolves Edward."

Charlie nodded, "She was attacked as a little girl. It didn't hurt her but it snarled and snapped at her. Ever since then she hasn't gone fishing with me or near the woods alone."

I nodded, "Do not be afraid I will protect you."

Carlisle's phone rang then. He answered but left it on speaker. "Hello?"

"_My name is Sam Uely and I am the new pack Alpha. We need to meet." _

"I am Carlisle Cullen the leader of our coven. When and where would you like to meet?" Carlisle answered

"_Tonight at the border, your entire coven must be present."_ He responded.

Carlisle's eyes flashed to mine, _Edward Bella and Charlie are part of our coven should I have them come in human form? _I nodded at him and he responded to the Alpha, "That is fine however we ask you come as humans. One of our members has a phobia of wolves. We would not want an accident to occur."

"_Is that a threat?" _The alpha snarled.

"No. It is a fact. We protect our mates and if you come as wolves one of our members will be disturbed. Their mate will attack in order to protect!" Carlisle answered gruffly.

The Alpha hung up the phone.

Bella and Charlie were looking at Carlisle.

"You are both a part of our coven. You will need to come with us. Charlie I suggest you take your gun." I said as me Beautiful snapped her eyes to meet mine… "I can keep you safe but I know you will feel better if your father can protect you as well."

She clung to me, "Will you be alright?"

I nodded, "Everything will be fine but we will need to stay near each other."

"We have 4 hours to kill." Jasper said as he took a seat on the ground.

The others spread out and Emmett turned on the television.

**BPOV**

We were going to meet with the wolves.

The talk of children now forgotten.

How was I going to make it through the night if they changed into wolves?

.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think?<strong>

**Check out my poll! **

**Please Review!**

**10 reviews = an update in one week!**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	14. Chapter 14

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for the delay I was working on Mute Love and trying to write something for Doctor's Psychologist. <strong>

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**BPOV**

We were going to meet with the wolves.

The talk of children now forgotten.

How was I going to make it through the night if they changed into wolves?

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: <strong>

**EPOV**

At 11:30 Emmett left to pick up his jeep. My Beautiful was clinging to stronger than ever.

"What we will do is run beside the truck. We stay together." Jasper said as he thought towards me _Bella is freaking out. She is really scared man. It will be better if the entire family stays near her she will hopefully feel safe. With you she feels secure but still afraid. _ I nodded.

Charlie was getting his shot gun ready along with his service weapon.

"Is it okay if I carry you once we need to run?" Alice asked Charlie who looked stunned.

Carlisle chuckled, "If you want Emmett, Jasper or I can carry you."

"Um…Emmett is the biggest so I think I'll go with him." Charlie responded just as I heard the Jeep.

We all nodded. Esme picked up a couple blankets and Rose got Bella's chair.

Bella clung to me. She was so afraid.

We got into the jeep. Bella and I were in the back seat while Emmett drove and Charlie rode shotgun.

Esme and Rose dropped the blankets and wheel chair into the trunk.

The others ran surrounding the Jeep. The terrain was bumpy and uneven. Through everything that was going on Bella had been quiet. Back to the scarred girl who first entered the halls of Forks High.

I held her to me. I whimpered as she shivered. I tried to pull away but she clung to me.

"NO!" she screamed as she clawed at me shirt. "Don't leave me please."

"I will never leave you. Emmett stop the jeep." I said as I pulled her back to me.

Emmett stopped the Jeep as Charlie turned to look at his daughter. "Bell you're going to be okay Edward and the Cullens will take care of that. And if they let one through I'll shoot'em down."

"Alice give me one of the blankets." I said as I took off Bella's seat belt and sat her in my lap.

Alice gave me the blanket and I wrapped Bella in it. "Say the word Beautiful and we don't go. Say the word and you, Charlie and I get out of here and the others take care of this."

She shook her head. Charlie and I sighed in unison.

I motioned for Emmett to continue, we were almost to the spot where we would have to leave the jeep and run.

I began singing My Beautiful's Lullaby.

My sisters and mother had not heard the lyrics before.

**There's no way around it  
>It's you and me<br>Velvet nights softly pounding  
>One heart's on the run,<strong>

**One wishing to join it and you might  
><strong>

**Let me hold you tender,**

**Let me hold you tight, through the night…**

**Let me go on loving you,  
>To-night to-night,<strong>

**Don't know what it means to hold you tight,  
>Being here alone tonight with you,<br>Don't know what it means to hold you tender,**

**It feels so right now,**

**Tell me I'm the only one,  
>And then you might…<strong>

**Let me hold you tender,**

**Let me hold you tight, through the night…**

**Let me go on loving you,  
>To-night to-night,<strong>

**Say you need me  
>Let me cover you in midnight kisses<br>I'm drownin' so deep in my love for you  
>It's a little like heaven<br>Tell me I'm not the only one and you might,**

**Let me hold you tender,**

**Let me hold you tight,through the night…**

**Let me go on loving you,  
>To-night to-night,<strong>

**It feels so right now, holding you tight,  
>Holding you tender through the night<strong>

**Being here alone with you,**

**I'm yours… **

**I'm asking…**

**Tell me I'm the only one,**

**Tell me you'll let me love you**

**Tell me you'll let me hold you tender,**

**Tell me you'll let me hold you tight,**

**Tell me you'll let me love you tender**

**Tell me you'll let me hold you tight**

**Tell me you'll let me tell you how I love you**

**through the night…**

It was time to get out and run. I made sure Bella was warm and held her to me, Bridal style. Emmett got the Chief onto his back and Rose carried the wheel chair again.

We ran with Carlisle at point. Alice and Jasper flanked him while Emmett and I ran behind them. Rose and Esme covered us from behind.

We arrived at the border; Quil Ateara Sr., Billy Black, Harry Clearwater and Jacob Black were ones I recognized. There were eight others. Nine wolves.

When they saw Bella and Charlie were with us the wolves began trembling. "Jasper" I yelled out as I fell back with Bella trembling in my arms.

Jasper sent out waves of calm trying to keep them from changing.

I was snarling as Bella cowered into me. Emmett dropped Charlie in front of me and Bella. Alice handed him his guns. Rose left Bella's chair behind me. My family created a barrier in front of Charlie who had his shotgun ready to fire.

Billy, Harry and Quil were shocked at Charlie's behavior.

"If you change into wolves we will kill you all!" Carlisle snarled.

My family echoed with snarls and growls of their own.

Bella clung to me, burring her face into my chest.

"You brought Bella and Charlie into this! We have reason to be angry and attack!" Jacob yelled.

"You told our secret and tried to separate one of our mated pairs. Bella is Edward's mate and Charlie has chosen to join us." Carlisle yelled back.

Bella was crying now. "Beautiful everything is going to be okay, please don't be upset." I was whimpering. Charlie moved back so that Bella could hold on to his shirt. The others whimpered and took a step back, closer to her. Nobody liked seeing her cry. This included the wolves.

"Why is Bella crying?" Billy asked rolling his wheel chair in front of the pack.

"She is afraid of wolves. We told you this." I snarled and moved so her body was hidden under mine.

They all looked shocked.

My family moved closer to us again. "Eddie." I heard my Beautiful say quietly.

"Yes Beautiful?" I answered holding her so I could see her eyes.

"Can we get this over with?" She whimpered.

I nodded. "What did you want to talk about?" I called out as I moved so that she could sit on my leg.

"Are you seriously okay with your daughter being in a relationship with a vampire?" Billy asked.

Charlie chuckled, "What kind of stupid question is that?" The wolves and elders tensed hoping Charlie would say he hated our relationship. "He takes care of her, protects her, feeds her, respects her, and is willing to do anything for her. Not to mention he makes her happy and believes in abstinence. I love their relationship."

Then Bella giggled. My family, Charlie and I smiled while the wolves and elders were stunned at the beauty they heard.

_Haha still not getting none bro? _Emmett thought as he chuckled quietly.

"Rose will you hit Emmett for me?" I asked as I kissed Bella's hair.

Rose smacked Emmett upside the head.

"Can we get down to business?" Carlisle asked.

"You say they are part of your coven. You will have to kill them for that to happen. That breaks the treaty." The tallest of the wolves, Sam, said.

"You broke it first by telling our secret." Jasper spat back.

"You broke the treaty. We could declare war. In exchange for our understanding you let us change Charlie. You have no say in whether or not we change Bella, she is Edward's mate and without each other they will die." Carlisle responded calmly.

"Are you sure they are mates?" Harry asked.

Everyone in my family nodded but the wolves and elders were hesitant.

"I am sure she is my mate for many reasons. If I did not love her she would have died the first night I watched over her." Bella and Charlie gasped. I rubbed circles on Bella's back as I continued. "Her blood calls to me. It drives me insane with thirst. However my love for her prevents me from hurting her. The first day I met her I killed a deer, a rabbit, a bear, and a buck. I had just feed the day before." My mother and sisters turned to look at me. My brothers and father winced at the memory. "I was burning and I could not control the thirst. Then that night I felt her pain and there was nothing more in the world." A few of the wolves thought of their imprints. I nodded, "It is like imprinting, the only difference is that when you imprint dies you can live on, but for a vampire it is impossible. With me and Bella it is even more so. It… it hurts us to be apart. Usually it only hurts when you aren't near your mate for a few days. But for us…even a few minutes it is excruciating."

Charlie turned to look at us. "School?" he sounded as though someone were choking him.

"It hurts so much." Bella whimpered.

"I am going to try to change my schedule on Monday." I answered Charlie.

The wolves and elders had finally understood.

Sam sighed, "When are you changing them?"

Carlisle answered before I could. "After graduation."

I cleared my throat, "Maybe a few months after. It depends on a few decisions Bella and I have to make."

Bella blushed red as Charlie's thoughts went back to grand children.

Everyone nodded, thinking it was a wedding date.

"Will we be invited to the wedding?" Billy asked as his thoughts turned to the argument that Charlie and he had had.

I looked down to Bella who was looking into my eyes, "We aren't sure if it will be that kind of wedding. We may just have a small ceremony with family." I responded as Bella smiled happily.

"Good, umm…I believe I owe you an apology. When I was over earlier I implied that you had been the one assaulting Bella. That was out of line and I am sorry." Billy continued.

I nodded and as I was about to speak my Beautiful screamed at the top of her lungs, "YOU DID WHAT?" She moved so that she could see Billy who was cowering in his chair. "Edward standup and get me over there right now!"

I looked at her and I moved to stand up but could I take her that close to the wolves?

"Eddie!" she said pleading with me.

I grumbled. "I don't like this." I lifted her into my arms and began walking towards Billy. As I looked at my Beautiful the term if looks could kill ran through my mind…and the minds of my family, Charlie, the wolves, and the elders.

I stood a few feet away from Billy. Bella grumbled telling me to get closer.

"No, I am bringing you this close because you asked me to but there is no way in hell I am letting you get closer to the wolves. I love you and it is my job to protect you. I will not take you closer to 9 volatile wolves." I said firmly while my brothers snickered behind me.

"I love you Eddie." Bella said sweetly effectively quieting my brothers. She turning back to Billy with her murderous glare. "Now I have known you almost my entire life Billy but if you ever imply that my Edward is hurting me or is being anything but a loving man then the only human I will ever kill when I become a vampire is you. I love him and he loves me. We take care of each other. I don't care what you think but never try and separate me from my Edward again!"

She was yelling at him and all the wolves were looking at her and I could see the fear in their eyes. A newborn vampire coming after their elder, but at the same time they thought about anyone ever implying that they were hurting their imprints. They would do anything for their imprints.

Billy gulped and nodded. Bella leaned back into my embrace and kissed my jaw.

"Now can we go home please?" she asked sweetly.

I chuckled, "Yes my love. You need your sleep."

I began walking backwards towards the family. Charlie was hoisted onto Emmett's back and as Emmett and I finally turned our backs to the enemy they were also retreating.

**BPOV**

How could he accuse my Eddie of hurting me?

When we arrived home Charlie took a shower and Edward helped me into bed. I was already half asleep.

He helped me snuggled into him and then sang to me until I fell asleep.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? <strong>

**Please Review!**

**10 reviews = an update **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

**My Beautiful's Lullaby: **The song Edward sings is "Hold me Tight" by The Beatles and "Hold me Tender" by Janz Paul. I added some words and mixed the songs together. So most of the lyrics belong to them.


	15. Chapter 15

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. Again I am slightly evil…<strong>

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**BPOV**

How could he accuse my Eddie of hurting me?

When we arrived home Charlie took a shower and Edward helped me into bed. I was already half asleep.

He helped me snuggled into him and then sang to me until I fell asleep.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: <strong>

**EPOV**

As my Beautiful fell into a restful sleep Charlie came into the room.

"Hey Son." He greeted me as he took a seat in the rocking chair across from the bed.

"Hi sir." I responded as I looked up.

"So it really hurts to be away from each other?" he asked hesitant.

I nodded, "Excruciatingly painful."

He looked over at her then turned his gaze back to me, "I think the two of you should take the GED test and then graduate this year with Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. This way the two of you have time to find out or think about having a child together. You can get married after the graduation then if you decide to have a child or if it is possible you have the child then change her and change me."

I understood this, so I nodded, "I wouldn't mind this but I don't want to rush her."

He nodded, "It is always an option."

He left and went to sleep.

Near dawn Bella began to mumble and groan.

At dawn she was clutching her stomach.

"Charlie!" I called out unsure of what to do. "Charlie!" I yelled out again as tears began to fall from her yes.

I heard Charlie coming…

"Bella…Bella… wake up beautiful…" I tried to wake her as Charlie entered the room.

"It hurts…" she mumbled as she curled into herself.

"Charlie call Carlisle please." I said as I moved Bella so she was more comfortable.

I heard Charlie and Carlisle speaking but I could not pay attention. "Bella…where does it hurt?"

She whimpered, "Everywhere…"

She clutched at her stomach again.

Venom was pooling into my mouth and I felt like kissing her but how could I think of such things when she was in pain.

I heard Carlisle and the rest of my family arrive.

Bella groaned in pain, "Edward…"

I whimpered as I tried to swallow the venom in my mouth…it tasted off.

Carlisle was checking her over immediately.

I couldn't think straight, the venom in my mouth was coming faster than I could swallow it.

Jasper was in front of me in a second. "Carlisle he needs to give her the fluid that is filling his mouth."

Carlisle and Charlie turned to look at me.

"Since when did she begin to be in pain?" Carlisle asked.

"A little before dawn," I responded as the venom in my mouth began to drip from my mouth.

Carlisle looked at it and then turned to Jasper…both were blocking their thoughts.

"Is it possible?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper shrugged, "By the looks of it, yes."

Carlisle turned back to me, "You need to give her the fluid that is coming from your mouth. It will make her stop hurting."

At that I did not need to be told twice. I place my mouth on hers and as the venom in my mouth began to drip into hers she began to drink it. She pressed her lips to mine as though asking for more, my body sensing this produced more venom. I feared she would choke but no she drank greedily.

As she slowed so did the amount of venom in my mouth, until simultaneously she stopped drinking and my mouth went dry.

The thirst in my throat decided to make itself known. I whimpered knowing I would have to leave her to hunt.

"Come on outside bro, Emmett killed a bear and brought it to you." Jasper said from beside me.

I kissed my Beautiful gently before sluggishly following my brother.

I drank the bear greedily.

Once it was empty I could think clearly again, "Thanks." I sighed, "I need to get back to my Beautiful." They nodded.

I went inside slightly scarred of what I was to find. She was in need and I left her.

Once in her room I went to her with my face down. "I'm sorry I left you." I whimpered.

She placed a hand on my cheek, "You made the pain go away." She said as she used her free hand to pull me closer to her.

I sighed and looked up into her eyes, "Yes but then I just left you."

"You needed to hunt." She said as she made me sit on her bed and opened her arms I smiled and pulled her into my lap.

I nodded, "Did they explain what happened?"

She shook her head, "They said that when you returned we would all talk."

I nodded, "Want to go downstairs then?" She looked hesitant, "Unless you want Rose, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Charlie in here with us?"

She giggled, "Okay lets go, but you have to carry me and sit with me on your lap."

I laughed and carried her as she cuddled into my chest.

We sat on the couch with everyone starring at us.

I sat with her in my lap just as instructed. "So someone want to tell me what happened?" I asked after nobody spoke.

"It seems that there is another reason for the two of you to be so attracted to each other." Carlisle began.

"It seems as though Edward is Bella's alimenti dell'anima, or in English food for the soul." Jasper added.

Everyone other than Jasper and Carlisle looked confused.

"It means that in order for Bella to survive she needs to drink the fluid that you will make when she needs it. After she drinks you will need to hunt. The fluid that your body creates will not hurt Bella. However she will be eating less. Once she is turned you will need to continue to give her this substance. She needs you to survive, without you her soul will die." Carlisle explained.

I pulled Bella closer to me, "So in order for my Beautiful and I to be together forever I need to give her the weird tasting venom and change her?" Carlisle nodded, "Okay, as long as my Beautiful still wants to be a vampire."

She nodded in from my lap, "As long as you don't mind giving me your weird tasting venom which tasted very good to me."

I chuckled, "It just tastes different than my regular venom. I think we should name it."

She giggled, "Eddie's miracle juice!"

Emmett and Jasper snorted. I shot them a glare.

"What?" Bella mumbled.

"Bell…Eddie's miracle juice…honey that sounds like it's something else." Charlie said raising his eyebrows at the end.

My poor beauty was not catching on. I moved her slightly so she could feel my now ever present erection and moved my lips to her ear so that it seemed as though I was whispering in her ear. Her eyes widened, "NO that is not what I meant" then she blushed tomato red.

"No name." I said as I nuzzled her neck. I was about to move her so that she was no longer pressing into my erection but she placed her face in my neck and snuggled into me.

I relaxed into her letting her feel me. As I rested my head on hers my thoughts wandered back to a possible child.

Could I bring up the subject in front of my entire family? No I will not pressure her.

Tomorrow we would have to go to school again and the pain would probably be worse. I pulled her closer and wrapped my body around her. I felt her hands on my face, "Eddie? What is it …what's wrong?"

"We have school tomorrow." I mumbled.

She flung her arms around my neck holding me to her.

"Maybe if Carlisle and I make some calls…" Charlie said.

"We could use Friday's incident." Carlisle added.

Alice's eyes went cloudy, "Yup it will work." She said happily.

I smiled and kissed my Beautiful.

I felt my mouth begin to fill with the strange venom again.

I moved to place my mouth over Bella's she quickly began to drink. I rubbed her back as she drank, the others looked on. As she slowed, the same thing as before happened, simultaneously she stopped and my mouth went dry. I kissed her forehead and moved her to the couch. She smiled at me and I went for a quick hunt.

I killed a couple deer then returned to my Beautiful.

She smiled happily at me.

I kissed her fully on the lips now. And then noticed she had an empty plate of food in front of her.

Soon it was dusk and my family left for the night.

I carried Bella up to her room and went for a hunt.

Charlie said he would help her into the shower and into bed to wait for me.

**BPOV**

It hurt so much and I felt like I was missing something...

Then Edward placed his lips on mine and then the venom in his mouth dripped into my mouth and something told me to drink it.

I'm glad he is my alimenti dell'anima.

It is a great excuse to kiss him.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? <strong>

**Please Review!**

**10 reviews = an update **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	16. Chapter 16

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Here is the next chapter<strong>

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**BPOV**

It hurt so much and I felt like I was missing something...

Then Edward placed his lips on mine and then the venom in his mouth dripped into my mouth and something told me to drink it.

I'm glad he is my alimenti dell'anima.

It is a great excuse to kiss him.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: <strong>

**EPOV**

In the morning Carlisle and Charlie accompanied us to school. My siblings made sure to stay close as I pushed my Beautiful's wheel chair toward the office.

My siblings promised to see us at lunch as Carlisle and Charlie talked to Mrs. Cope the receptionist about speaking to the principal.

"Hello Chief Swan, Dr. Cullen. With what may I assist you this morning?" he asked in greeting.

"Because of the incident that occurred last Friday I would feel better if Edward were able to be with Bella throughout the day." Charlie responded.

The principal nodded and looked toward Carlisle, "I am guessing you are here to support this?"

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, we find it would be easier for them both if they were in the same classes. I am here to make sure that Edward can switch some of his classes to match Bella's so that neither one of them has to have their entire schedule changed. Also to see if Edward can get out of his Gym class and into study hall with Bella."

The principal again nodded his thoughts on getting all of us out of here so he can watch television.

He changed our classes so that all our morning classes where my regular morning classes and all our afternoon classes were Bella's regular classes.

After school I took my Beautiful to her house and we worked out…well she worked out and I helped her.

After she finished doing all she could on her own I massaged her legs and did some of the stretches Carlisle told me about.

After that she was tired so I carried her upstairs so she could shower and change. I made some stew for dinner and we she called me upstairs I made sure to turn down the stove. I was about to knock on the bathroom door to make sure I could go in when my mouth filled with the strange venom that my Beautiful needed.

I opened the door and she looked up at me hungrily. I pulled her into my arms and carried her down to the living room. She drank for a few minutes before she slowed.

I kissed her forehead before setting her down on her chair, "I love you beautiful, watch the stove," I said as I went to find something to drink.

I went back to my Beautiful as soon as I drank a couple of deer.

After I returned and kissed her lovingly I checked the stew and then I pulled her out of her chair and sat her on the counter. She smiled at me as she ate the stew that I fed her. Once she finished I pulled her into my arms and began dancing with her.

She giggled and my entire world lit up. I heard Charlie's car pull in and I heard him come in as I danced with my Beautiful in my arms. I chuckled as she burrowed her face into my neck. She was a giggling mess and she looked and sounded so happy.

I stopped after a few minutes, Charlie was smiling at us. "What is for dinner Edward?" he asked as I set my Beautiful down in her chair.

"I made stew tonight." I responded as he came over to us.

"Hey Bell," he said and kissed her forehead, "Have you eaten today?"

She nodded, "Edward just gave me some stew."

Charlie looked towards me, so I answered what he originally meant, "When she woke up and just after she took a shower she drank my venom. She ate lunch and the stew but she didn't feel like breakfast."

He nodded, "Thank you for taking such good care of my Bell. Now while I eat I thought it would be a good idea if the two of you talked about Saturday night."

I nodded. Bella looked to me and as her father ate I explained to Bella about getting our GED and talking to Carlisle about the possibilities of having a child.

She thought it would be nice to get me forever a year sooner than we had planned.

I smiled and kissed her soundly.

Charlie cleared his throat, and I pulled away from my blushing beauty.

"So where is my ring?" she asked with a smile. Charlie looked stunned and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Your ring is in a safe place. I have not yet asked for your hand but now is as good a time as any." I turned so I could face Charlie properly. "Charlie I know it is tradition for me to come to you behind Bella's back but I can't bear to be away from her. So with that said I would like to say that I love your daughter with all my heart I can only hope that she will put up with me for eternity. Will you allow me the honor of marring your daughter."

Charlie looked stunned, in his mind I could see it, _He is still asking for my permission…even if she is already his…You are a great man Edward and I know you will take care of my daughter. I also know you will not go back on your word and you will change us both. _"Of course but first you have to ask her properly." _Down on one knee. _

I smiled at him and nodded, "Of course Charlie."

He stood up and pulled Bella and me into his arms, "Welcome to the family Son."

I hugged Charlie with one arm and held Bella with the other, he did the same. I felt so much love from them both. I know Edward Anthony Masen Sr. will always be my biological father. Carlisle will always be my creator and father. Charlie, he will be my father-in-law…my dad.

"Thanks Dad." I responded.

I felt Bella begin to shake Charlie and I pulled away and looked down at her, she was smiling but she had tears running down her face.

I looked to Charlie, _I believe she is happy, but I think she needs you right now. _

"Beautiful? Are you okay?" she nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Are these happy tears?" again she nodded, but half way through…it turned into a shrug. "Talk to me Beautiful…please tell me what is bothering you."

She looked towards Charlie who had sat back in his chair looking at us with concern. Bella was now back in her chair and I was kneeling in front of her. I could see it in her eyes, she didn't want to hurt Charlie, or make him angry…

"Beautiful," I paused until she looked back towards me, her expression the same one I saw the first day I met her. "Nothing you say will change how I feel about you. Nothing you say will hurt me or Charlie," she was about to protest but I quickly continued, "It hurts us more not knowing what is bothering you."

She had tears running down her face still, "I love you and I love my dad. But when get married I won't be able to be the person you need. If we have kids I won't be able to play with them like a normal mom. I'll be the weird vampire in the wheel chair…holding back her husband, her father, and her entire family." She was sobbing by now.

Charlie had tears pooling in his eyes.

I felt the venom sting in my eyes, "Beautiful. My beautiful girl did I not explain myself before?" She looked confused. "Babe you are the only person I will ever love. You are my perfect match and I am yours. Our own personal imperfections don't change that. And when I say imperfections I mean your stubbornness and my possessiveness, but I love your stubbornness."

She interrupted me then, "I love your possessiveness too. It's more protectiveness really."

I chuckled and continued, "Also if we have a child you will be a wonderful mother and we will learn to be parents together. Also I believe that when I explained becoming a vampire I may not have explained everything properly. Is it okay if I call Carlisle to see if he can come over and explain some things to both you and Charlie?"

She looked a little confused but nodded.

I dialed and as I did I realized that I had not spoken with Carlisle, willingly, for almost five days. When he answered he sounded worried, "Edward. Is everything oaky?"

"Yes everything is okay, but I was hoping you could come over to the Swan's and explain how the change would affect our lives." I replied stroking my love's hair.

"Sure sss…Edward." he replied.

"Thank you." I replied truthfully.

We hung up and I moved Bella into my arms. She clung to me as I walked us over to the couch. I lay her down so she was lying down on the couch. I placed her head on a pillow and climbed onto the couch behind her. I pulled her into my chest and held her close, comforting her the best way I could.

Charlie opened the door for Carlisle, and they both came into the living room. Charlie sat on the arm of the couch next to us and Carlisle sat across from all of us.

"Bella was upset earlier about holding us back once she is a vampire…in a wheel chair." I explained.

Carlisle smiled, "I believe I can clear this up. Bella, I believe my son forgot to explain something very important. I don't think he did it on purpose but rather thought of you as an equal and not as an inferior partner."

Bella's tears had been subsiding but they were back. "You think of me as an equal?"

I chuckled, "Of course I do my Beautiful."

Charlie was chuckling from his spot on the couch.

"Bella, Charlie, Edward forgot to mention that the change into a vampire does a lot. It heals the body, both new and old wounds. The venom will heal you Bella. Once you are a vampire Edward will be your equal in more ways than just strength, grace, and immortality. You will be able to walk and run and be you. It will seem odd at first but you will adjust like you have adjusted to the wheel chair." Carlisle went on.

I saw Bella smile but it faded after a moment and she turned her face towards me, "You won't need to carry me anymore." She sounded so sad.

I whimpered at the thought of not holding her in my arms, "I won't need to, like I technically don't need to now. But I will still want to carry you and hold you in my arms. I will still want to dance with you and be with you."

She smiled brightly and like always when she smiled like that, the entire room light up.

"Thank you for explaining Carlisle." She said happily.

I nodded, "Thanks dad."

Carlisle looked at me and his thoughts showed that he understood, _"Edward. You forgive me?" _I nodded, "_I am so thankful my son. And I hope you bring Bella by sometime." _ Again I nodded.

Charlie was still processing as Carlisle left and my Beautiful snuggled back into my chest. "_She will be able to walk. My daughter will be able to use her legs again. Will Edward still love her? Will he still treat her the same? He says he will still enjoy carrying her but will he still be as attentive to her? _

My beautiful was now sleeping soundly.

"Charlie, I love Bella. My feelings for her will never change, please don't doubt me." I said feeling 4 inches tall.

Charlie rested his hand on my shoulder, "I am sorry Edward. I don't doubt the love you have for my daughter. I am sorry I thought that. I can see you would kill others and die for her."

**BPOV**

I would be able to walk after I was changed.

I wouldn't hold him back.

Best of all? He would still love me.

He would still love carrying me and holding me!

.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? <strong>

**Please Review!**

**10 reviews = an update in one week**

**20 reviews = update by the 3****rd****. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	17. Chapter 17

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: As promised here is the next Chapter. <strong>

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**BPOV**

I would be able to walk after I was changed.

I wouldn't hold him back.

Best of all? He would still love me.

He would still love carrying me and holding me!

.

**Chapter 17: **

Tuesday

**EPOV**

I held Bella all night long and when the sun rose and it was time for her to awaken. I gently rubbed her back and kissed her neck. I was still lying behind her in the couch.

She woke up and looked at me over her shoulder.

"Morning Beautiful," I said smiling.

She giggled as she sat up. I helped her move her legs so she was sitting on the couch with me beside her.

Charlie was coming down the stairs. "Unless Bell needs to drink I suggest getting ready for school while you hunt Edward."

I sighed and looked over at my Beautiful who shook her head, "I don't think I need to drink just yet, maybe once I'm ready."

I nodded and took her up to her room so she could get ready. I grabbed my bag and changed in the bathroom.

Once I was dressed I went to my Beautiful and carried her back down stairs. I gave her my venom and as she drank I rubbed her back. When she finished I kissed her gently. I set her back into her chair and then I went for a quick hunt. I drank a deer and when I returned she had our bags ready for us to go.

School was the same, people stared and talked about us. But the family stayed close. They were all glad Bella had accepted being my equal. On our way home My Beautiful and I decided that it was necessary to make a decision.

"Would you mind graduating this year instead of next?" my Beautiful asked.

I shook my head "I wouldn't mind at all a beautiful. I would actually like it. We could spend an entire year together before you were changed and we could plan our wedding."

She nodded, "You haven't given me my ring yet."

I chuckled, "That is because technically we are not engaged yet."

She giggled, "Okay, …but you will ask soon …right?" she sounded so unsure of herself.

I looked over at her, "My Beautiful girl, when the time is right I will ask you to marry me. I love you. You are mine. I am yours. Please remember that I will always love and protect you."

She smiled a teary smile and leaned toward me for a kiss. I kissed her reverently showing her my love and desire.

I held her to me as I carried her out of the car. I walked into her house and sat with her in my lap in the living room. The Chief was out.

She snuggled into my chest and rubbed my stomach. It felt so good. She continued as I began to purr and after a few moments her scent enveloped me. I growled lightly and pulled her impossibly closer. She gasped as she felt me under her.

"I like this," she whispered.

I nodded, "I can smell you Beautiful and I love how you smell." I nuzzled into her neck and purred more as she continued to rub my stomach.

Soon she stopped and just snuggled into me. I held her closely. Suddenly my mouth filled with venom she looked up at me and I smiled as our mouths met. She drank but this time I felt no need to hunt. She snuggled back into me and soon she was asleep.

I closed my eyes and focused on her heartbeat and how she felt in my arms.

My mind wandered to what it would feel like to make love…

Then to children…

Could I give her a child?

Would we be good parents?

Will she ever resent me if we can't?

What would he look like?

What if the baby was a girl?

Would I be able to let my daughter marry someone?

Would my son be a gentleman?

What if my Beautiful was put in danger by carrying a child from me?

Could I put her in danger?

What if knowing the possibilities she still wants a baby?

I was going to go crazy thinking of the 'what ifs'.

I heard Charlie pull up. Crap I didn't make him anything to eat.

I was thinking about how to get up to cook for Charlie without waking my Beautiful girl.

Charlie came and walked towards the kitchen, I saw through his mind that he found it odd that there was no food made. He was thinking about the possibility of one of us being hurt but then remembered my car was out front. He was about to go up the stairs when he thought about checking the living room. I had not made any noise so as to not wake my Beautiful so when he came and sighed in relief, I gave him a sheepish smile.

"I am so sorry that I didn't make you anything to eat sir. Bella drank some venom before falling asleep and then I got lost in thought until I heard your car and I forgot about making you dinner. Then I was going to get up to meet you but I don't want to wake her." I explained in a hushed whisper.

Charlie chuckled lightly, before thinking his answer, _"Son, it is fine. I can cook for myself…or I may just order in pizza. You don't need to worry about making me food all the time. Your priority is and will always be Bell. I know that. Now how about I go order a pizza and we watch some baseball?" _

I smiled at him and nodded.

We watched baseball for a few hours and then my Beautiful was finally awake. "Daddy? Edward?" she mumbled half asleep.

"We're right here Bell." Charlie said as I stroked her back.

She yawned, "What time is it?"

"It is about 7:39" I answered.

Charlie chuckled, "About?"

I chuckled along with him as my Beautiful giggled lightly.

"Are you hungry?" Charlie asked.

She nodded so Charlie got up to heat her up some pizza.

I kissed her gently, "I need to hunt. I will be back within the hour."

She sighed but nodded. Charlie came back and sat next to her.

"_Hurry back son."_ Charlie thought towards me.

I nodded and ran as fast as I could toward my meal.

After drinking a couple dear I returned to my Beautiful who was waiting for me already tucked into bed.

She snuggled into me as she fell asleep she mumbled her love for me.

I held her through the night once more thinking about our future. We will need to talk to Carlisle tomorrow. Probably the councilors and principal at school as well. I want my forever with my Beautiful girl to start now, today. But first I need to ask her marry me…properly…down on one knee…with candles…roses…a ring!

In that moment the perfect idea came into mind.

I smirked and snuggled into her neck as I breathed in her scent.

**BPOV**

My Edward was doing so well with giving me his venom and resisting to hunt.

When he came back he let me snuggle into him.

For now the thoughts of a baby filled my dreams…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? <strong>

**Please Review!**

**10 reviews = an update in 1 week**

**15 reviews = an update by the 7th**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	18. Chapter 18

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Here is the next chapter! Sorry you had to wait a week but I did not receive 15 reviews. <strong>

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**BPOV**

My Edward was doing so well with giving me his venom and resisting to hunt.

When he came back he let me snuggle into him.

For now the thoughts of a baby filled my dreams…

.

**Chapter 18: **

Wednesday

**EPOV**

When my Beautiful awoke I helped her with her morning routine. As I drove us to school I asked her about visiting Carlisle at the hospital after school and visiting the counselor at school during lunch or study hall.

She smiled so brightly up at me that I knew that we would be speaking to both today, no matter what I had to do.

My sibling arrived tight after us and smiled as they saw my Bella's smiling face.

We all walked together towards the school, separating towards our classes.

During lunch Bella ate quicker than I had ever seen her. My siblings who were now sitting with us outside were also happy to see her eating.

She looked at me expectantly once she finished. I chuckled as I got up and began pushing her towards the office. "We'll see you guys later, or maybe tomorrow" I said to my siblings who looked slightly confused but didn't ask anything.

Once in the office we went to the counselor.

"Hello, I am Mr. Smith. How may I help you two today?" he asked.

I sat in a chair and pulled Bella's wheel chair close to me. We held hands as I looked over at Mr. Smith. He looked almost like Johnny Depp. "Bella and I would like to take the GED test so that we can graduate with my siblings, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper this year, instead of waiting for next year."

He looked at intertwined hands and sighed, "Look kids I know that it may seem like you have found true love but it is important to not get too involved in a high school fling. Graduating early and running off to Vegas will not create a lasting relationship. Plus relationships involving underage invalids never last. You kids are like 16 and 17, you just feel guilty that you can walk and she can't."

I couldn't take it anymore, I could see tears running down my beautiful's face.

I pushed Bella out of the office and left her there. "I will be right back my love. My brothers are on their way. I hear their thoughts. Alice sent them they don't know why. Have them call Charlie, Carlisle, and then an ambulance."

She nodded and as I turned and stormed back into the office. I walked back into Mr. Smiths office and had him up against the wall within seconds. I saw it in his mind, I looked the monster that I am. "You are a sick bastard and you hurt the women I love. We may be young but we know love. Have a nice life jack ass." I punched him in the stomach then continued to break his knee caps and shoulders. I could hear the sirens and Charlie's and Carlisle's thoughts. I left the office and went to Bella who was still crying. I picked her up and started walking towards the parking lot where Charlie and Carlisle were pulling in. The ambulance was not far.

My brothers were flanking me protectively. The girls had shown up and were carrying our backpacks and Bella's wheel chair.

I heard the Principal beginning to yell out for me to stop. I continued to walk as Charlie and Carlisle got out of their cars and began walking towards us. They were both infuriated by Bella's tears.

I reached them and Charlie reached for Bella, I growled lightly as he tried to take her from my arms. "Please I am sorry but she is keeping me from killing that bastard right now."

Everyone around us froze and Bella's tears got a second wind.

The Principal reached us as the ambulance arrived.

"Were to?" and EMT asked.

"The office, councilor's office," The principal responded before turning towards Charlie, "Chief arrest this kid for assault and most likely attempted murder!"

"Edward, what happened?" Charlie asked me ignoring the Principal.

"We went to talk to the councilor about the GED to graduate early and he said that there was no point to follow a high school fling and that relationships with invalids who are under age never last and that the only reason I am with Bella is because I feel guilty that I can walk and she can't." I all but shouted as I held Bella closer to me and buried my face into her hair as she buried hers into my neck.

Everyone including the Principal froze. Charlie's hand went to his service weapon, but Carlisle stopped him.

"I think we should all go home…" Carlisle stated as my brothers began turning around. "Boys!"

They grumbled as they stopped and turned back to us.

"You boys are going to get into Rose's car and the four of you kids will meet us at the house. Understood?" Carlisle said firmly.

They did as they were told, Alice and Rose tugging at their arms every time they tried to turn around.

"Alice, take Edward's car please." Carlisle called out as he got my keys from my pocket.

Charlie put his hand on my shoulder and began leading me towards the cruiser, "You did good son." He muttered as the EMT's started walking out of the office.

Carlisle was talking with the principal about a law suit against the school. The principal promised that Bella and I could take the GED test and that the councilor would be fired and no legal action towards me would be taken.

Charlie helped me maneuver into the back seat of the cruiser with Bella in my arms and Carlisle agreed to meet at the house. Charlie was going to drive to our house so that we could all talk about what had occurred.

When we arrived, the forest line in the back yard had receded some and Emmett and Jasper had changed their clothes. Esme looked devastated and Alice and Rose still looked shocked.

Nobody knew about the GED's, not even Alice. Charlie did but he also knew about the baby.

I sighed as I pulled my Beautiful impossibly closer. She was clinging to me and though I did not mind it, I knew that this was not about being close to me. It is about me leaving her and me only being with her because I feel guilty.

I purred for her and began nuzzling her neck; everyone went to the living room while I went up to my room to calm her down.

Her tears had calmed but she was still trembling in fear. "I am not going to leave you. I love you. I love holding you. I love caring for you. I love helping you. I love pushing your chair. I love protecting you. I love spending time with you. I love that you need me. I love that I can help you exercise and that I can massage your legs. I will never let you go. Remember you need me to live and without you I have no reason to live." Then I started singing her Lullaby,

**There's no way around it  
>It's you and me<br>Velvet nights softly pounding  
>One heart's on the run,<strong>

**One wishing to join it and you might**

**Let me hold you tender,**

**Let me hold you tight, through the night…**

**Let me go on loving you,  
>To-night to-night,<strong>

**Don't know what it means to hold you tight,  
>Being here alone tonight with you,<br>Don't know what it means to hold you tender,**

**It feels so right now,**

**Tell me I'm the only one,  
>And then you might…<strong>

**Let me hold you tender,**

**Let me hold you tight, through the night…**

**Let me go on loving you,  
>To-night to-night,<strong>

**Say you need me  
>Let me cover you in midnight kisses<br>I'm drownin' so deep in my love for you  
>It's a little like heaven<br>Tell me I'm not the only one and you might,**

**Let me hold you tender,**

**Let me hold you tight,**

**through the night…**

**Let me go on loving you,  
>To-night to-night,<strong>

**It feels so right now, holding you tight,  
>Holding you tender through the night<strong>

**Being here alone with you,**

**I'm yours…**

**I'm asking…**

**Tell me I'm the only one,**

**Tell me you'll let me love you**

**Tell me you'll let me hold you tender,**

**Tell me you'll let me hold you tight,**

**Tell me you'll let me love you tender**

**Tell me you'll let me hold you tight**

**Tell me you'll let me tell you how I love you**

**through the night…**

With that my moth filled with venom. I tilted her head up to mine and looked into her eyes. They were now free of tears and full of wonder. I smiled at her and kissed her sweetly before locking my mouth with hers so that she could drink.

After about five minutes she finished and kissed me lovingly. I was glad that I did not need to hunt at the moment because I doubt I could leave her at the moment.

I carried her down stairs and sat next to Charlie who kissed her forehead.

Carlisle spoke first, "Is everything okay?"

I nodded as did my Beautiful, "Sorry I… I just needed some reassurance."

Everyone nodded.

"That is okay Bell. No one blames one for it." Charlie answered.

"Would you two mind telling us about what happened?" Esme asked gently.

"Do I have to repeat what he said?" I asked sounding like I was being chocked.

"No just tell us what you did after you left Bella with Emmett and Jasper." Esme responded having already been told what was said.

I sighed and moved my Beautiful so that she was sitting sideways on my lap and not directly on top of my groin.

I nuzzled into her hair. She snuggled into my chest. "I went back into his office and slammed him into the wall. I yelled at him and then I punched him in the stomach and then broke his arms and knee caps."

Bella froze and everyone else gasped.

"I didn't kill him," I muttered like a scolded child.

Bella ran her hand through my hair and kissed my jaw. She started rubbing my chest with her other hand and then subtly she began writing on my chest… T…H…A…N…K…Y…O…U.

I squeezed her lightly letting her know that I understood the message. I checked the minds of everyone else…they hadn't noticed.

I kissed her temple as the others came to.

"You didn't drink from him?" Emmett asked astonished.

I shook my head, "Why the hell would I drink from that scum?"

Jasper nodded, "Understandable."

Everyone else let it go from there.

"Now can you explain this GED business?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded, "Yes Bella and I want to graduate early. We spoke with Charlie about this and we were going to speak to you about this after school."

"Oh why did you guys want to graduate early?" Rose asked.

My Beautiful whimpered as she hid her face in my chest again.

I shook my head, "For now that reason is mine and my Beautiful's. We would like to speak to Carlisle about it but I think that can wait for tomorrow. But I think it would be best if we took the next two days off from school."

Charlie, Esme and Carlisle nodded. My siblings smiled at us and mouthed "lucky".

"Would you two like to talk tomorrow?" Carlisle asked.

We nodded. "Alright Alice how about you go hide Edward's car and that way he and Charlie can get her home so that she can get to sleep.

I smiled and hid my face in Bella's hair. She giggled as Charlie laughed at us.

When we got back to Charlie's I carried my Beautiful up to her room.

After she changed into her pj's I lay with her until she fell asleep. Charlie came in to check on us and smile as he saw me cuddling with his daughter.

_Keep taking care of her son._ He thought as he walked to his room.

**BPOV**

What the councilor said broke my heart.

But I knew he was lying and when Edward reassured me I knew everything would be okay.

I hate keeping things from the family but, Edward and I need to make a decision without the pressure of everyone's expectations.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? <strong>

**Please Review!**

**10 reviews = an update in 1 week (18****th****) **

**15 reviews = update by the 14th**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

**My Beautiful's Lullaby: **The song Edward sings is "Hold me Tight" by The Beatles and "Hold me Tender" by Janz Paul. I added some words and mixed the songs together. So most of the lyrics belong to them.


	19. Chapter 19

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: My sincerest apologizes, school work and other responsibilities have taken me away from my stories. Here is the update I had promised on the 14<strong>**th****. As an apology I have posted and extra chapter (chapter 20). **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**BPOV**

What the councilor said broke my heart.

But I knew he was lying and when Edward reassured me I knew everything would be okay.

I hate keeping things from the family but, Edward and I need to make a decision without the pressure of everyone's expectations.

.

**Chapter 18: **

Thursday

**EPOV**

My Beautiful was restless throughout the night. Her lullaby could only calm her so much.

I know that I will need to reassure her more. My plan for proposing was going to be used sooner than I had thought. But that only made me smile more.

She awoke at 6am.

"Beautiful, you need to get your sleep." I said as she snuggled into my chest.

She shook her head, "I can't. Can we go see Carlisle?"

I shook my head, "First we need to eat." I will take you down stairs where you can eat some cereal while I have a quick hunt. When I return I will give you venom and then you can change your clothes while I get my car."

She sighed but nodded.

After she changed I carried her into the car. Her wheel chair was still in the back.

I left Charlie a note for when he woke up, I didn't want to wake him after his restless night.

Carlisle had worked the night shift after we had left and had asked for the next three days off.

When we arrived at my house I noticed that my siblings and mother had already left.

Carlisle opened the door for me, "Alice saw that everyone would be out of the house early this morning."

I smiled at him as I walked through the house into his office. He followed, thinking about why we were going into his office.

I sat with my Beautiful in my lap as Carlisle took a seat behind his desk.

"What did you kids need to talk to me about?" he asked slightly worried.

I smiled as my Beautiful blushed, "Everyone knows the Bella is my mate and that I intend to marry her soon. However, we have some questions."

Carlisle nodded, his mind going to sex and what to expect.

I shook my head, "Charlie has already talked to us about being careful and protection."

Carlisle's thoughts turned disappointed and slightly confused.

"The questions that we still have are more doctor related… but since I am a vampire we believe that some of these questions will require some research." I added.

Carlisle nodded, "I will do my best to help you."

I nodded, "First is there a birth control that will allow my Beautiful to be fertile without bleeding?"

Carlisle shook his head, "No the only way for a women to be fertile is having her period, unless she is also taking certain medications for other problems."

I nodded, "Thank you. That is what I thought to be true. Now for the harder questions; do condoms work for vampires?"

Carlisle was stunned, "Um… I can't be sure. We can check that quite easily though."

He was blocking his train of thought, "Carlisle please tell us what you are thinking."

He looked slightly uncomfortable, "The best way to find out if condoms would work for you and Bella is if you put one on while masturbating."

Bella blushed and looked up at me from my chest, "Do you ma…um do what he said?" she sounded genuinely curious.

If I was human I would surely be blushing, "I have never before but I can if I need to."

Carlisle was shocked at how comfortable we were talking about this with each other and in front of him.

"Do you want me to get you some?" Carlisle asked trying to be supportive.

I shook my head, "Charlie gave me some." Carlisle again felt slightly disappointed. "Can we come back tomorrow to try that?"

He nodded, "Of course."

I sighed, "Also we need to ask you about the possibilities of me being able to give Bella a child."

Bella sighed from my lap, "You would not give me a child, we would give us a child."

Carlisle smiled, "I am not sure. Some tests can be done on your sperm and because of Bella's accident I would recommend a physical exam for her."

Bella and I nodded in understanding.

"That is why you two want to get your GED's. You want to graduate and get married then try to have a child before changing Bella." Carlisle said astounded.

Bella blushed, "I will only have a baby if it is 100% Me and Edward. Edward said we could look in to other options but I don't want them."

Carlisle smiled, "I will be glad to help in what I can."

Bella and I nodded as I picked her up. She snuggled into my chest as I walked down the stairs she fell asleep.

Carlisle's thoughts made me pause before leaving the house, _How could I have been so insensitive before. They belong together. How I wish that I had been the one to talk to them first. Charlie has been so great with them through this. Why did I have to mess things up in the beginning? I have missed so much with my son and my soon to be daughter. Hopefully I can make up for it and find all the information I can. Hopefully I can tell them they can be parents. _

I smiled as I set my Beautiful down gently in my car. I drove home slowly so that she wouldn't be jostled.

When we arrived I carried her into the house. It was close to one in the afternoon, Charlie was getting his lunch ready.

He smiled at me when he saw I was carrying a sleeping Bella.

I set her down on the couch before going into the kitchen to tell Charlie about everything that had happened.

He smiled at me when I finished, "So there is hope."

I smiled as I went back to my Beautiful and cuddled with her on the couch.

She awoke after about an hour. She turned towards me immediately and locked her lips with mine. I let the venom in my mouth flow into hers.

She drank for a few minutes before she stopped drinking and began kissing me. I chuckled as I kissed her back. I was sure to keep track of Charlie's thoughts. I knew he was okay with our relationship but I know that it bothered him to see his daughter in my arms, kissing me and holding onto my hair.

I deepened the kiss slightly as I pulled her into my lap. She was sitting across my lap running her hands through my hair, her warmth was wonderful.

I pulled back slightly, "Beautiful, we need to stop,"

She shook her head and whimpered slightly. I chuckled, "Don't worry we'll be married one day soon and we won't need to stop."

She giggled and laid her head on my shoulder, leaving one hand in my hair and moving the other to lie on my chest.

I smiled as I set her down in her chair next to the couch.

"I will return in a little while. I need to bunt, but afterwards I would like to take you somewhere. Is that okay?" I asked suddenly feeling nervous.

My Beautiful girl smiled up at me, "I would go anywhere with you."

I kissed her sweetly before informing Charlie I would return soon to take Bella somewhere.

He smiled a knowing smile, "_You are finally going to give her that ring aren't you? Just be sure to get back in before the sun comes out. She is going to need to sleep is you are going to have Carlisle run some tests tomorrow."_

I smiled and nodded.

I found a couple of deer and then went home to get the ring I wanted to give my Beautiful girl.

My family heard me go into the house through the window but didn't bother me. They thought I was getting more clothes. I decided to get a couple more shirts and jeans. I pulled on my jacket and grabbed a blanket.

I went back to my car and left the blanket there. I slipped the ring box into my back pocket and then drove to Bella's. I pulled into the driveway next to the Chief's cruiser and grabbed my clothes. I knocked before going in.

Charlie smiled at me from the living room, "Bell is up stairs,"

I nodded and ran up the stairs at vampire speed. I knocked on her door and waited for her to say it was okay to enter.

"Come in," she said quietly.

I chuckled as I opened the door, "You sound so excited."

"Eddie!" she threw her arms around my neck as I leaned in for a hug. I picked her up bridal style and kissed her lovingly. She snuggled into my chest as I sat down in her rocking chair.

"Do you mind if I carry you tonight and we leave your chair here?" I asked as I nuzzled into her neck.

She nodded, "I won't be complaining anytime soon."

I chuckled, "Good. I think we should be going then."

I carried her down the stairs, "Hey Charlie, we'll be back in a few hours at most,"

He nodded, "Drive carefully and stay away from the border."

I smiled and nodded, "I will keep her away from the wolves. Always."

My Beautiful kissed my jaw before turning towards her father, "We'll be back soon daddy, get some rest."

I carried her to the car and started driving towards the woods.

My Beautiful looked out the window before turning towards me, "Edward,, are you going to tell me where we are going?"

I shook my head, "Sorry Beautiful, but all I can tell you is that I will be carrying you part of the way and that the place we are going to is like my sanctuary. Nobody has ever been there before."

I got to the end of the road as she reached over and took my hand. I smiled at her before going over to the passenger's side at vampire speed. I opened the back door first and grabbed the blanket. I wrapped her in it before lifting her into my arms.

She leaned into me and closed her eyes.

I ran until I came to my meadow.

I slowed down before leaning down to whisper into her ear, "Open your eyes baby."

She did as I asked and gasped, "Edward it's beautiful!"

I smiled as she looked around at the meadow. The meadow had a few rocks here and there but mostly it was green grass and pretty flowers. You could see the stars and the trees created a wall around the meadow, keeping the real world out.

I set her on one of the rocks that was smooth. I kneeled down in front of her so that I could be at eye level.

"Isabella, my Beautiful girl, I love you with all my heart. This used to be my only solace, the only place where I could find silence. Now you give me peace. You give me love and solace. I love you and I hate it when I have to leave your side. I hate it when we have to stop kissing and show each other our love. My Beautiful Bella will you let me hold you every night? Will you let me cover you in midnight kisses? Will you tell me I'm the only one you love? Will you you be mine? Will you do me the honor of marring me?" I pulled out the ring from my pocket.

She had tears running down her face, "Yes. Of course I will marry you. I love you Eddie."

I placed the ring on her finger and then pulled her into my arms for a kiss.

I lay the blanket down before pulling her with me to the ground. We kissed a little while before I pulled away and she snuggled into my chest.

"Edward, will you ever tell me how much this ring cost you?" She asked quietly, almost sounding guilty.

I smiled as I answered, "It cost me nothing my love."

"But how did you get it?" she asked confused.

"It was my mother's." I answered.

"Esme's?" she asked. I shook my head, "Elisabeth's" she said stunned.

I nodded, "Carlisle retrieved it and the rest of my mother's jewelry and some of my father's possessions for me while I was changing."

"You gave me your mother's ring. Oh Edward you are wonderful." She sighed kissing me sweetly.

When we returned to Charlie's I carried her up to her room and as I was about to set her down she tightened her hold on me.

"Eddie?" she whispered shyly.

"Yes my Beautiful" I answered ready to give her whatever she wanted.

"Can you sit on the bed with you back against the head board?" she asked as she blushed. I nodded and did as she asked while keeping her in my arms. She snuggled into me, "Can you move my legs so that they are bent at the knees and resting against your side?"

I smiled and kissed her temple; I moved her legs and then bent my knees as well. Now she was cocooned in my body, I wrapped my arms around her. She wrapped her right arm around my neck and placed her left hand on my chest. She smiled and kissed my jaw before snuggling further into me and closed her eyes.

I kissed her head and lay my cheek on her head. Soon she was sleeping soundly.

**BPOV**

He finally gave me my ring!

But he gave me so much more as well.

I wonder if Elizabeth would have like me.

How I love my Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? <strong>

**Please Review!**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

**My Beautiful's Lullaby: **The song Edward sings is "Hold me Tight" by The Beatles and "Hold me Tender" by Janz Paul. I added some words and mixed the songs together. So most of the lyrics belong to them.


	20. Chapter 20

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: My sincerest apologizes, school work and other responsibilities have taken me away from my stories. Here is the update I had promised on the 14<strong>**th****. As an apology I have posted and extra chapter (chapter 20).**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**BPOV**

He finally gave me my ring!

But he gave me so much more as well.

I wonder if Elizabeth would have like me.

How I love my Edward.

.

**Chapter 20: **

Friday

**EPOV**

When the sun began to rise I noticed that I was nervous.

I was nervous because I was going to have to masturbate for the first time, with my love and my father in the next room.

My Beautiful awakened at around 8 am. I helped her to the bathroom and then gave her venom. I would have to hunt again soon but I do not want to leave he side. Could I go hunting with her or better said could she come with me? Would she be safe?

I sighed as kissed my Beautiful's temple.

"Edward is everything all right?" she asked running her fingers through my hair.

I shrugged, "Why do you ask Beautiful?"

"Because you haven't spoken to me all morning. You have been in your own little bubble thinking. Do you not want to go to Carlisle today?" she asked shyly.

I shook my head, "I want to go. I want to figure out our options and possibilities, but …baby I have never even considered masturbating. I mean I know you can feel my arousal more often than not but, I have never tried to do anything with it. What if I can't?"

I dropped my head onto her shoulder and held her to me needing the comfort.

She wrapped her little arms around me and kissed my temple. "Do you love me?"

I nodded taking a deep breath full of her scent.

"You say I am the only one who has ever made you aroused. Is that true?"

I nodded again, "I would never lie to you beautiful."

I had no idea where she was going with this.

"Then we will ask Carlisle to give us some privacy and then it will be just you and me. You can go into a different room or I can stay by your side. But you will think about me and if you need my help then I will give it to you." She said shyly yet confidently.

I froze…she was willing to help me…I groaned as I rubbed myself against her gently. She giggled wonderfully.

I kissed her and decided we had better leave before I lose my nerve.

We arrived at the house to find it again empty except for Carlisle.

He smiled at us and led us into his office. He was carrying Bella's chair. I didn't want to bring it or even use it but I was not sure how I would fair after the tests.

"First I would like to take a sample of your venom. Then I will leave the two of you so that you can give me a sample of your sperm. You can call me back when you are ready for me. When I return I would like to examine Bella and see if her body is fit to carry a child. Also there is some research that I would like to go over with you. Is this okay?" He asked.

I nodded and let venom fill my mouth. He took the sample with a needle and I swallowed the excess.

He gave me a cup that was made of some form of metal and explained that venom would not harm its integrity. Then he left.

I looked over at Bella who smiled reassuringly at me. I went into the attached bathroom but left the door cracked open.

I unzipped my pants and pulled myself out. I started thinking about Bella and what I hoped to accomplish with her on our wedding night. I thought of the possibility of her helping me. I began to feel more sensitive and excited. I was groaning and moaning and I could not help the noise I was making, it felt so good.

Then when I felt as though the pressure and pleasure would be too much, I let go. It felt wonderful to think of my Beautiful giving me pleasure and me giving her pleasure in return.

I shot my sperm into the cup and cleaned myself off before tucking myself back into my pants.

I was breathing deeply I washed my hands and went out to my Beautiful.

She smiled at me as I went over to her and pulled her into my lap, into the position we had been last night.

I purred and snuggled into her embrace. I licked her neck and jaw. I felt as though I was in heaven.

She snuggled into me and ran her right hand through my hair. She pressed her left hand onto my chest and hummed as I purred and licked her.

What I felt, this need to cuddle with her…it was amazing.

"That was amazing. Thank you." I purred as I began kissing her instead of licking her.

'Why are you thanking me?" she asked giggling slightly.

I smiled and looked up into her eyes, "Because you told me I could think of you and I did. I thought about you and your beauty and our wedding night and every night after that."

She blushed a deep red.

I kissed her lips now, sweetly and reverently.

I picked up my phone from my pocket and sent Carlisle a text telling him he could come back now.

I held my Beautiful close to me continuing to cuddle into her and purr.

When Carlisle entered the room…something came over me. I moved my Beautiful so that she was under me. I growled ferociously at Carlisle.

He took a step back stepping out of the room but staying in the doorway.

"Edward I need you to take a deep breathe and remember that I am your father. I have a mate and I will not try and take yours." Carlisle spoke calmly and firmly.

I took a breath and that is when his words registered.

"I'm sorry," I said shocked.

Bella rubbed my chest and ran her hands through my hair calming me.

"It is fine Edward, this is natural. However do refrain from growling at Charlie." Carlisle responded coming into the room.

I snuggled back into my Beautiful still keeping her encased in my arms.

Carlisle got to work testing the venom and sperm. Soon my mouth began to fill with my Beautiful's venom. I was about to lock my lips with hers when Carlisle's head snapped up.

"Can I have a sample of that venom as well?" he asked.

I growled lightly but my Beautiful placed her hand back on my chest calming me. Carlisle used a syringe to take some venom. As soon as he was out of the way I locked my lips with hers and she drank happily.

By the time she was done drinking I kissed her and nuzzled back into her neck and purred for her.

I was going to have to hunt…I whimpered as I held onto Bella slightly tighter.

Carlisle noticed, "Edward are you okay son?"

Bella nodded, "He is fine, but he has to hunt but doesn't want to leave me."

Carlisle smiled at us before going to the refrigerator and pulling out a couple of bags of blood. "These are elk."

He went back to his tests as I drank from the bags that Bella held for me.

When I finished I made sure that I didn't have any blood on me and then kissed her.

By now Carlisle was checking the x-rays Bella had had done after her accident.

He cleared his throat. "Bella may I ask you to hold this for a few minutes?" he said handing her a container.

She nodded and he continued on with his tests.

After five minutes he took the container from Bella and did more tests.

"Okay. First of all I would like to let you both know that Edward's sperm is not venomous. It's make up is similar to that of the venom Bella drinks. However a condom will not be of any help. The sperm destroyed it. Alone your sperm is technically frozen and infertile. However with Bella's warmth it becomes fertile. I don't know how it works because I tried warming some up with other sources of heat but it didn't work. However when Bella held the container with a sample inside it, that sample became fertile." Carlisle said smiling proudly at us.

Bella had tears running down her face. "What about me?"

Carlisle smiled reassuringly, "Bella, all I need to do is an external exam. Just feeling your stomach and such. But as far as I'm concerned you are healthy to have a child."

I kissed Bella lovingly and then turned back to Carlisle who was smiling at us but his thoughts were blocked. "Dad?"

He sighed, "I need to tell you guys the story of the incubus. It is a legend of male vampires impregnating human females. None of the children or mothers have been known to survive. However I have some theories to this. Firstly I believe the mother of the child needs to drink blood during the pregnancy. Also a c-section is definitely the better option."

I tensed…My Beautiful could die.

Bella froze in my arms.

"It is a hard decision to make and I will continue to do research. I will leave you two to talk. If you have questions call me and I will come right back." Carlisle said before leaving the room, then the floor, then eventually the building.

I held Bella for an hour she had tears running down her face. I kissed them away. "I can change you before we make love. I don't want to risk your life."

She shook her head, "Can we wait for Carlisle and see what he finds? I mean I don't want to die. But Edward we are so close. We know we can conceive a baby. Now we just have to figure out how to get through the pregnancy with both of us alive. Please Eddie can we keep looking?"

I could not deny her anything, this was included, "We keep looking but unless we are sure that you and the baby can live through this research is as far as it will go."

She nodded and smiled up at me kissing my jaw.

I picked her up and carried her to my car. We drove in silence to Charlie's. I never let go of her hand.

I carried her into the house. Charlie was already back. He took one look at us and went into the kitchen to make Bella something to eat.

He came back with a sandwich which I gave to her. Thankfully thought I was still feeling protective and cuddly towards my Beautiful, her father did not seem as a threat.

He sat with us on the couch as Bella ate. Soon she fell asleep in my arms.

"What happened?" Charlie whispered.

I explained it all to him and he shook his head. "You can't really be thinking of trying this."

I sighed, "If we find a way to do things so that both, my Beautiful and our child, live then I have agreed to try and conceive a child. But I won't risk my Beautiful."

Charlie nodded. "I trust you with her son. I am going to get to sleep. You should head up stairs so that she can lie down."

I nodded and kissed my Bella's forehead.

**BPOV**

Could I risk losing Edward, Charlie, Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle for the possibilities of a child?

No. Not if that child did not already exist inside of me.

But oh how I want a little Anthony or a little Elisabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**10 reviews= update on the 24****th**

**15 reviews = update on the 20****th**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

**My Beautiful's Lullaby: **The song Edward sings is "Hold me Tight" by The Beatles and "Hold me Tender" by Janz Paul. I added some words and mixed the songs together. So most of the lyrics belong to them.


	21. Chapter 21

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: <strong>

**Sorry for the delay… here is the next chapter!**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**BPOV**

Could I risk losing Edward, Charlie, Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle for the possibilities of a child?

No. Not if that child did not already exist inside of me.

But oh how I want a little Anthony or a little Elisabeth.

.

**Chapter 21: **

Saturday

**EPOV**

By the time the sun rose into the sky had made my decision.

If my Beautiful decided that she wanted to try and have a child, we could try. But if something happened and she was taken from me along with our child then I would join them quickly.

My girl awoke soon after. She looked up at my face with a sad smile.

I sighed, "Tell me what is on your mind Beautiful."

She snuggled into me, "I can't risk losing everyone that loves me when I just found them; when love just found me."

I kissed her sweetly. "We will continue to do research and see if there is a certainty that you and our child will live."

She nodded. Then as if something dawned on her she looked up into my eyes, "Edward," I met my forehead with hers, "What would you do if … if something happens to me?"

I growled, "Nothing will happen to you. I will not allow it."

"But if it does?" She asked placing her hands on my cheeks.

I sighed, "I would follow you baby."

Her eyes filled with tears as she wrapped her arms around my neck holding herself to me.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her temple.

We stayed this way until I heard Charlie coming. I warned Bella who nodded but would not loosen her hold on me.

Charlie knocked before entering and sitting on the rocking chair across from the bed. "Carlisle left me a message on my phone saying that there was good news and would be coming by."

Bella sighed and nodded her head but would not turn to face her father.

Charlie looked straight at the back of her head, "_This is hurting her. Choosing to try or not try. You need to make the final decision Edward." _I nodded at him and he left the room.

Carlisle arrived and came straight up into Bella's room. "Bella, Edward I have some really great news. I found out that by delivering the baby at 2 months the mother was able to live as long as she is changed. There is a lot of blood loss so the change only lasts about 2 and a half days. But both mother and child are safe."

I nodded and looked down at my Beautiful who had hope in her eyes again. "We will try if this is what you want but… if I have to take our child from you before two months are up in order to save you I will. Because though I would love to have a child I would rather have you for eternity."

She nodded. Then looked at my chest and drawing random figures on it she answered, P-L-E-A-S-E

I kissed her forehead. "After we are married we will try to conceive a child. I want to keep this between you, Charlie, and the two of us."

Carlisle nodded, "I will keep both Bella and the child safe."

I nodded as he left. "Beautiful, I believe we need to talk to Charlie about this and also I…" I did not know how to bring up the subject. I didn't want to pressure her.

"What is it Edward?" my Beautiful asked placing her hands on my chest.

I looked down at her hands bashfully, "Um…I was thinking we could set a date for the wedding so that we have enough time to decide what we want. I… know Alice and Esme and Rose will want to plan the entire thing but um… I was hoping we could plan it ourselves."

She nuzzled into my chest and kissed me jaw. "I would love nothing more than to set a date and I have always wanted to plan my own wedding. But I think I may need help with my dress. I…I was thinking Alice could help design something that will look nice while you carry me and um, maybe something to match my chair for when I am sitting in it."

I smiled and kissed her temple.

We went down stairs where Charlie was waiting for us; he took one look at our faces and smiled with us.

"Hey Pop!" I exclaimed. Bella smiled at me as Charlie's thoughts turned ecstatic.

"I am guessing that there is good news?" Charlie responded.

I nodded as Bella's smile widened.

"We are going to try. We will do everything in our power to keep Bella and the child safe. If it becomes dangerous for my Beautiful, then I will do what must be done." I said proudly.

Bella kissed my jaw proudly. "We want to keep this between us, and Carlisle."

Charlie nodded, "Not a problem."

"Also we wanted to talk to you about dates. We want your help setting a date for the wedding." I said happily.

He smiled at us, "Thank you for considering me but the two of you should make the decision."

Bella nodded, "We will but we need your input daddy."

"Now Bell don't pull the daddy card." Charlie said squirming.

I smiled, "Come on Pop you have to help us."

Charlie groaned, "You two don't play fair."

"Who's playing?" Bella giggled.

"Alright when do you kids want to get married?" Charlie asked smiling.

"The sooner the better," Bella said wistfully.

I chuckled, "Graduation is in three months, June 10th. What about August 12th?"

My Beautiful spun to face me, "FIVE MONTHS?"

Charlie was trying not to laugh at the sight before him.

I nodded sheepishly.

"No," my Beautiful said firmly, "I was thinking June 30th."

Charlie froze, "Bell that is only three months to plan. Are you sure?"

I thought about it, "Well we are thinking of making it a fairly small wedding. I think Bella's dress I what will take the longest."

Bella nodded looking oh so hopeful. "Please Eddy, Please daddy?"

Charlie and I shared a look. She had us wrapped around her fingers. We nodded in unison, "We will be married on June 30th my love."

She smiled happily, "Can we go to your house so I can talk to Alice?"

I nodded, "Thanks for the help Charlie"

He mentally chuckled "_I thought it was a democracy but Bell has made it clear that this is a dictatorship" _as he smiled at us as I carried my Beautiful girl out the door.

When we arrived I was sent away to hunt so that I could not read the minds of others.

As I hunted I thought of everything that had occurred since I met my Beautiful. Then I remembered that I never told her, her original nick name.

I decided to tell her because though I never lied to her I did not what it to come back and bite me.

I returned after an hour when the pain in my chest grew and venom pooled into my mouth, yet there was no meal near me. I knew my Beautiful need me so I ran faster than ever and as I bypassed my family to lock my lips with hers I realized I had never been happier.

**BPOV**

We are going to try and conceive a baby! Oh I don't care if it is a boy or a girl but I hope Edward likes the names I have been thinking about.

Alice already had some ideas for my wedding dress planned out. I told her exactly what I wanted and then what I wanted for my chair, she promised to keep her mind from Edward.

When the pain of being apart began to be too much I let myself feel the thirst for Edward's venom.

Within minutes he had me in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay, <strong>

**but I will update in 3 days if I receive 10 reviews**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

**My Beautiful's Lullaby: **The song Edward sings is "Hold me Tight" by The Beatles and "Hold me Tender" by Janz Paul. I added some words and mixed the songs together. So most of the lyrics belong to them.


	22. Chapter 22

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Enjoy!<strong>

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**BPOV**

We are going to try and conceive a baby! Oh I don't care if it is a boy or a girl but I hope Edward likes the names I have been thinking about.

Alice already had some ideas for my wedding dress planned out. I told her exactly what I wanted and then what I wanted for my chair, she promised to keep her mind from Edward.

When the pain of being apart began to be too much I let myself feel the thirst for Edward's venom.

Within minutes he had me in his arms.

.

**Chapter 22: **

Sunday

**EPOV**

My Beautiful girl slept soundly. She said that Alice was going to start on the dress…

~FLASHBACK~

After giving my girl venom she beamed at me, "Alice says she can have my dress ready in time for our wedding!"

I smiled. "Well then we have some planning to do."

Esme, Rose and Alice jumped in ….

"I will work on the invitations" Esme said

"I will work on the ceremony and guests" Rose added

"I'm already working on the dress and then I'll do decorations as well as food." Alice said as they started rambling.

I saw my Beautiful loose something in that moment. This was her wedding and they weren't even asking to help.

"No." I said my voice fierce like steel.

My mother and sister looked at me confused wondering what I meant and my brothers and father were shocked at my rudeness.

"This is our wedding. We will be planning it." They were about to protest, but I growled, "NO… My Beautiful and I will be planning our wedding. WE will choose everything and do everything. IF we need help we will ask for it but I don't want anyone trying to make us do anything. This is OUR wedding and no one else's."

Bella Curled into my and I felt her smiled happily into my chest.

Jasper's head snapped to her and he understood.

Esme, Rose and Alice looked disappointed but my girl was happy and that is what mattered….

~END FLASHBACK~

I had been tense for a moment but when they realized this was for Bella they left it alone.

I was glad that everything ended well. Tomorrow we plan to get the information we need for the GED test. Though I am sure we can pass it without further study. Bella is smart and I have taken it before.

She was going to stop taking the birth control she was on so that it can be completely out of her system by the time we are married.

After having felt the … ultimate need to cuddle and be with Bella after masturbating I came to the decision that it would most likely not be happening again. It felt great but I don't really **need** release. However I do need to be with my Beautiful.

I had though myself thinking about giving her pleasure a few times in the past few days. Maybe before the wedding? Would she be okay with that?

I sighed as I breathed in her scent and nuzzled into her neck. "Beautiful girl, it is time to wake up." She groaned and snuggled deeper into my chest.

I chuckled as I kissed her neck.

Then my mouth filled with venom, she lifted her head up with eyes closed opening her mouth, silently asking for my venom.

I locked my lips with her and let my venom flow into her mouth.

She drank happily and when she was satisfied she kissed me passionately.

I smiled into the kiss and held her to me tightly. I pulled her under me as I hovered over her keeping my body pressed to her, but not letting my weight fall on her.

She pulled back to breath as I began licking her neck.

She giggled as she ran her hands through my hair.

I stopped and moved onto my side, leaving one hand over her body and the other propping up my head.

"I love you" she whispered.

I kissed her tenderly, "Love you more Beautiful."

We spent the day being lazy. My brothers brought me some blood and soon my girl was asleep for the night once more.

**BPOV**

Telling the others about the wedding felt wonderful.

Until the others started trying to take over.

My Edward quickly stopped them. How I love him.

* * *

><p><strong>Update in 3 days if 15 reviews<strong>

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

**My Beautiful's Lullaby: **The song Edward sings is "Hold me Tight" by The Beatles and "Hold me Tender" by Janz Paul. I added some words and mixed the songs together. So most of the lyrics belong to them.


	23. Chapter 23

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry its late but I have been super busy! thank you for all the reviews.<strong>

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**BPOV**

Telling the others about the wedding felt wonderful.

Until the others started trying to take over.

My Edward quickly stopped them. How I love him.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: <strong>

Monday

**EPOV**

Early in the morning I gave my Beautiful some venom before feeding her breakfast and brushing her hair.

She blushed when I first asked if I could but it seemed like a nice thing to do and I was able to make her relax. I sighed as I leaned into her and she pressed her back into my chest.

"Beautiful, I need you to be aware that…if we are able to conceive a child I will be hostile, volatile, and inseparable from you. Meaning I will want to feed you, brush your hair, be in the room when you use the restroom, help bath you…"

She smiled, "I think I can live with all of that except for the bathroom thing. Edward I need my privacy. By then we will have…made love so I don't think I'll mind you bathing me but…"

I nodded, "I know it's just, I have not even made you mine and already I feel like doing some of these things and you being with our child will make me even more protective than anything."

"Don't worry we will work through everything," she said hugging me.

I nodded and carried her down to the car.

We went to the high school and got all the information we needed for the GED Test.

The next one was in a week so we decided to sign up for it considering that by the looks of things we were both already ready to take the exam.

I smiled as I kissed her tenderly.

We went to my house were Carlisle was busy doing tests trying to verify that everything would be safe for my Beautiful.

Bella stayed close and soon asked me to play her lullaby for her.

**There's no way around it  
>It's you and me<br>Velvet nights softly pounding  
>One heart's on the run,<strong>

**One wishing to join it and you might  
><strong>

**Let me hold you tender,**

**Let me hold you tight, through the night…**

**Let me go on loving you,  
>To-night to-night,<strong>

**Don't know what it means to hold you tight,  
>Being here alone tonight with you,<br>Don't know what it means to hold you tender,**

**It feels so right now,**

**Tell me I'm the only one,  
>And then you might…<strong>

**Let me hold you tender,**

**Let me hold you tight, through the night…**

**Let me go on loving you,  
>To-night to-night,<strong>

**Say you need me  
>Let me cover you in midnight kisses<br>I'm drownin' so deep in my love for you  
>It's a little like heaven<br>Tell me I'm not the only one and you might,**

**Let me hold you tender,**

**Let me hold you tight,through the night…**

**Let me go on loving you,  
>To-night to-night,<strong>

**It feels so right now, holding you tight,  
>Holding you tender through the night<strong>

**Being here alone with you,**

**I'm yours… **

**I'm asking…**

**Tell me I'm the only one,**

**Tell me you'll let me love you**

**Tell me you'll let me hold you tender,**

**Tell me you'll let me hold you tight,**

**Tell me you'll let me love you tender**

**Tell me you'll let me hold you tight**

**Tell me you'll let me tell you how I love you**

**through the night…**

She was snuggled into my side on the piano bench humming along as I played.

I kissed her forehead before locking my lips with hers giving her more venom.

I needed to drink now but I didn't want to leave. The others were still at school though.

I looked at her and then realized that all I had to do was ask, "Beautiful…would you like to see me hunt?"

She smiled brightly at me, "I would love to…but you are always feeing me…could I feed you?"

I moved abruptly, "WHAT? No I will not drink from you!"

She giggled, "I know Eddie. What I mean is maybe you could kill your meal and then maybe I can sit in your lap and hold the animal's neck while you drink from it." She was blushing as red as a tomato. But the idea was… marvelous.

I could feel myself harden immediately.

I picked her up and ran to the meadow. I set her down and kissed her lips lightly. "I will be right back.

She giggled as I ran north where I could hear a dear. I snapped its neck and closed its eyes.

I carried it back into the meadow and placed it in front of Bella. She took its neck as I positioned myself behind her, pressing her back into my chest and my legs on either side of her. I bent over her shoulder and she raised the deer's neck to my lips leaving one hand on her hips I used my other hand to help her. She began to run her fingers through my hair.

It felt erotic to be drinking with her pressed into my body.

She leaned back into me arching her back as she felt my erection.

I finished drinking and she kissed my jaw. I purred as she continued to massage my scalp. "Bring another one or two" she whispered as she kissed the spot behind my ear.

I stood quickly and moved the drained dear from my Beautiful's lap. I went and found another dear and a fox. I carried them both back and set them down with their necks in her lap and repositioned myself around her. I drank and as I did so I began to rub myself on her back. I stopped but she kissed my jaw and continued to massage my scalp, "Keep going"

I whimpered in protest I shouldn't use her in such a way. "Please Edward, you need this. Keep going."

I continued to drink and began moving my hips again. As I switched animals I became more frantic, yet still mindful of how much force I used.

As I finished drinking I bite down hard into the fox's neck and came.

My entire body shuttered at the feeling. I threw the animals from Bella's lap and snuggled into her, feeling my semen in my pants.

I moved my hands toward her breasts but she stopped me.

"No Edward, this was about you." She said kissing my neck softly as I cuddled into her.

I whimpered wanting to give her pleasure as well.

She giggled, "Next time we can make it about me okay."

I sighed, "Are you sure? I want you to feel this too Beautiful."

She sighed, "I…I'm afraid that I won't be able to climax."

"Why?" I asked moving her so that she was across my lap.

She pointed to her legs. "I won't be able to do any of the … um work."

I nuzzled into her throat, "You forget that I am a vampire who never gets tired. A vampire with super strength and stamina." I lick her neck and collar. She shivers, "Even if we have to try different methods or positions, I will make sure that you are satisfied." She moaned lightly. "But by that wonderful scent I am picking up, I think you are just fine."

She blushed as she realized I could smell her arousal.

"Are you sure you want to leave this for another time?" I asked moving my hands to roam over her stomach.

She nodded, "Yes, that way we have time to try different things if we need to."

I purred, and kissed her with all the love I have for her.

She moaned into my mouth as I picked her up and began walking back to the house at human speed. We kissed the entire way only separating when she had to breathe but even then I never removed my lips from her.

When we returned everyone was there and I realized I would have to jump into my room in order to not be seen with my stained pants.

I jumped into my room and checked Bella's shirt, thankfully it was unscathed.

We kissed a few minutes before heading down stairs.

"Hey where were you two?" Rose asked as I carried my girl into the living room.

"Hunting" Bella said smiling as everyone froze.

I kissed her temple before the shouting began.

"YOU TOOK BELLA HUNTING!" – Charlie

"ARE YOU STUPID?" – Rose

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" – Alice

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" – Emmett

"ARE YOU POSSESSED!" – Jasper

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS?" – Esme

"THAT WAS NOT SOMETHING YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE!" – Carlisle

They all yelled out at the same time. My Beautiful cringed into my chest.

I growled "STOP!" Everyone froze again, "You do not, I repeat do not get monopolize our lives or tell us what to do. None of you can really think I would put MY BEAUTIFUL, the women I love, in any fucking danger. Yes we went hunting. I killed the animals in a different location while she waited for me in our meadow. THAT is all any of you need to know."

Bella was running her hands through my hair and rubbing my shoulders trying to calm me down.

The others had the decency to look embarrassed at their accusations.

"It is getting late. I am taking Bella home so she can sleep." I said through gritted teeth before leaving.

**BPOV**

Helping Edward feed was so erotic.

Having him rubbing against my back felt so good.

I hope he can pleasure me.

* * *

><p><strong>15 reviews = an update in 5 days <strong>

**10 reviews = an update in 2 weeks **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

**My Beautiful's Lullaby: **The song Edward sings is "Hold me Tight" by The Beatles and "Hold me Tender" by Janz Paul. I added some words and mixed the songs together. So most of the lyrics belong to them.


	24. Chapter 24

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Here is the next chapter, thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Sorry it is short but I have a very long wonderfully lime flavored chapter next. <strong>

**= )**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**BPOV**

Helping Edward feed was so erotic.

Having him rubbing against my back felt so good.

I hope he can pleasure me.

.

**Chapter 24: **

Tuesday

**EPOV**

Through the night I thought about what had occurred. The mere though of hurting my Beautiful was painful, how could everyone be against me?

I heard Charlie come home but he went straight to his room.

In the morning he was up earlier than usual. He knocked softly before entering.

Bella was curled into me and I had my arms around her protectively, yet lovingly.

He looked at us before looking and thinking towards me, "_You didn't put her in danger?" _

I shook my head.

"_Then I will not begrudge you about it. However, the others talked about how the instinct to kill takes over when you hunt how did you not hurt her? I know you would never do so on purpose but…" _

"That is private. If you wish to know I will tell you, after getting my Beautiful's consent." I answered in a hushed whispered.

He seemed shocked and his mind turned to blood play, I hissed, "Never"

He nodded before leaving the room letting me know that he would like to talk to both me and Bella when he returned.

I woke my girl and we studied for most of the day.

I told her what Charlie had asked. She said we could tell him but only that she had fed me and if he was still unsatisfied we could tell him that sometimes hunting can be sensual for a mated pair.

When Charlie arrived he talked to us about what we did then finally asked if we could talk about the day before.

We nodded and with Bella in my lap I explained that I had killed the animals before returning to Bella who 'fed' them to me.

He nodded and didn't ask any more.

Bella slept soundly…

~_~MOW~_~MOW~_~MOW~_~

The week went by quickly, we had yet to go hunting again and had not yet tried to give Bella pleasure.

We took the GED test on Monday and we would get the results by Friday, tomorrow.

I pulled her to me pressing our bodies together.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you to Beautiful," I said kissing her and running my hands along her back.

Our relationship had strengthened in the last week and wedding preparations were almost set.

We had picked out invitations, food, the cake, and she had gotten her dress started. We also decided I would wear a white suit in order to match with her.

Charlie had gone with Carlisle and my brothers to Seattle to get their tuxes fitted over the weekend.

It was getting late so Bella got ready for bed and she fell asleep wrapped in her blankets and my arms.

**BPOV**

I am so nervous.

I hope I passed the GED test.

* * *

><p><strong>15 review = update in 1 week<strong>

**10 reviews = update in 2 weeks**

Sorry for the longer wait but I am trying to write a chapter for Doctor's Psychologist, and as mentioned above the next chapter will be a wonderfully lime flavored chapter, maybe even full on lemon flavored.

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

**My Beautiful's Lullaby: **The song Edward sings is "Hold me Tight" by The Beatles and "Hold me Tender" by Janz Paul. I added some words and mixed the songs together. So most of the lyrics belong to them.


	25. Chapter 25

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: EXPLICT CONTENT OVER 18 ONLY!<strong>

**This is the reason the other chapter was so short… to make this one longer. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**BPOV**

I am so nervous.

I hope I passed the GED test.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: <strong>

Friday

**EPOV**

When my Beautiful awoke I made her breakfast and then gave her some venom. I had spoken with my family about having the house for ourselves.

They had agreed.

I retrieved the mail and went into the house so that we could open the letters together.

I smiled as my Beautiful opened her letter, "Edward, I passed!" she smiled up at me and I kissed her gently before handing her my own envelope for her to open. I also passed the test and so in 2 and a half months we would be graduating and then two weeks later we would be married.

"Bella I was wondering if you would like to spend the day with me. I have something I want us to do." I said almost bashfully.

She smiled, "Of course Edward,"

I smiled and carried her upstairs so she could dress.

I had yet to see her with our cloths on since the incident with Newton and at the time my mind had been preoccupied.

She called me into the room when she was ready. I carried her to the meadow and sat her in the center. "I was thinking we could hunt first."

She blushed slightly as she nodded.

I found two deer and returned to her. I wrapped my body around hers like before and drank as she ran her fingers through my hair. After finishing the first deer I threw it aside and before reaching for the second I kissed along her jaw and neck, nipping at her ears and collar bone.

I moved to the second deer and drank as I began to let my free hand roam over my Beautiful girl's body.

She leaned into me and arched her back. Her breathing became slightly labored as she began to kiss my neck and jaw I finished with the deer and picked up my Beautiful and started running to my home. I was kissing her constantly along the way.

When we arrived she pulled back but I captured her lips, "We're alone Beautiful." I murmured on the way up the stairs.

She leaned into the kiss as I opened my door and lay her down on the bed I had recently added.

She looked around for a second and smiled up at me, "Is this for me?"

I shook my head, "Nope this is for us."

I said my voice thick with lust.

She started moving her hands along my body towards my pants but I shook my head, "No baby this is about you."

She whimpered, "But I want to feel your skin against mine."

"Alright I will take off my shirt but my pants stay on." I said with no room for discussion.

She nodded and went for my shirt but I moved away and pulled hers over her head.

She smiled at me as I kissed her, "Just feel Beautiful, just feel."

I kissed along her neck slowly moving down. When I came to her breasts I stopped and looked up at her, she nodded and I moved my hands to her back to remove her bra.

I went back to her lips and repeated the process of kissing down her body. When I got to her chest I massaged them as she moaned and again arched her back into my hands.

I moved to kiss and suck on them as her moans grew louder. I moved my hands to her hips I moved them up to meet me and she whimpered. I pulled back slightly, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Do…do that again…" she said frustrated.

I moved her hips to meet my body again. She whimpered, "Th-that feels really good," she whispered.

I smiled and moved my lips to her breasts again as I slowly moved her hips to meet my body in a rhythmic pattern.

Her whimpering intensified.

I moved from her chest and kissed down her stomach.

When I reached her pants I looked up at her for permission. She nodded franticly.

I removed them and then moved her so that she was sitting up slightly.

I caressed her legs and kissed her from her toes to her thighs. She watched me with hooded eyes.

I moved back to her lips and kissed her deeply. I moved her so she was lying down again.

I kissed down her body and again paid special attention to her breasts.

When I reached her stomach I looked back at her for a minute. She nodded, her eyes hooded and filled with lust.

Kissing her bellybutton, I moved my hands to caress her mound. She moaned and whimpered simultaneously.

I pulled away, "Baby does it hurt?" I was worried I was hurting her.

She shivered, and shook her head. "It feels really, really good."

I nodded as I continued to caress her, gently.

I moved to kiss her breasts again and as I did so I moved my hand and moved my fingers to part her folds. She moaned and whimpered again.

I moved one hand to her hips to help her gain the friction she wanted. I slipped a finger into her and moaned, "Baby, you're so wet," she was soaking wet.

I moved my finger in her slowly, she was tight…virginal.

I moved my thump so I could rub her clitoris. She whimpered as her body trembled under me. I continued to suck on her breasts and move my finger in side of her as I let her ride out her pleasure.

Just when I thought her wave of pleasure was over I sucked slightly more on her breast and she was thrown into another wave of pleasure.

She was moaning my name and withering under me.

I stopped stimulating her breasts and as I moved so I could see her face better my hand made more pressure and again she was thrown into a wave of pleasure.

I slowed down and kissed her neck and jaw, licking her comfortingly. When she came down from her climax I pulled my hand away and licked it clean. She wrapped her arms around me, her breathing still labored and began licking at my neck. I moved to give her a better angle.

She was whimpering.

"Baby are you okay?" I asked afraid at the fact that she had three orgasms with technically very little stimulation.

She half nodded, half shrugged.

"It felt so good Edward, but then it wouldn't stop. It was good but it was scary not being able to control my body." She said as she snuggled into me.

"Do you trust me?" I asked. She nodded, "I am going to try something, if you feel in any way aroused tell me."

Again she nodded.

I moved my hand to cup her sex and she shivered, "It feels good, but…"

"It's okay baby. I'm not going to do anything I was just seeing something." I cooed as I moved my hand away. "how about I get you into something comfortable and you sleep for a while.

She nodded then finally opened her eyes, "You never took off your shirt."

I chuckled, "No, do you want it?"

She nodded smiling.

I moved and put her panties back on before pulling my shirt over my head and putting it on her.

It was long enough to be a night gown.

I moved her under the covers. I wrapped my body around her and let her sleep.

I hummed her lullaby and kissed her every few minutes.

I thought back to her nick name, meal-on-wheels… I should have told her already.

I have to tell her, the sooner the better.

I also need to talk to Carlisle, I know my Beautiful enjoyed our evening but she didn't like the feeling of her body being so responsive.

Now she slept in my arms, satisfied and happy.

**There's no way around it  
>It's you and me<br>Velvet nights softly pounding  
>One heart's on the run,<strong>

She snuggled closer and tried to turn her body into mine, I helped her…

**One wishing to join it and you might**

**Let me hold you tender,**

**Let me hold you tight, through the night…**

**Let me go on loving you,  
>To-night to-night,<strong>

she was whimpering in her sleep but it was different than how she had ever whimpered before…. no she was making the same cute little sounds earlier while I pleasured her…

**Don't know what it means to hold you tight,  
>Being here alone tonight with you,<br>Don't know what it means to hold you tender,**

**It feels so right now,**

She began to talk in her sleep, "Please Edward, more…please…"

**Tell me I'm the only one,  
>And then you might…<strong>

**Let me hold you tender,**

Her hands were grabbing at my chest trying to pull me closer…

**Let me hold you tight, through the night…**

**Let me go on loving you,  
>To-night to-night,<strong>

I could smell her arousal…thick and heavy…

**Say you need me  
>Let me cover you in midnight kisses<br>I'm drownin' so deep in my love for you  
>It's a little like heaven<br>Tell me I'm not the only one and you might,**

Suddenly I felt something on my leg… her arousal was increasing…it was her wonderful nectar…

**Let me hold you tender,**

**Let me hold you tight,through the night…**

**Let me go on loving you,  
>To-night to-night,<strong>

…I could barely control myself now…

**It feels so right now, holding you tight,  
>Holding you tender through the night<strong>

**Being here alone with you,**

**I'm yours… **

**I'm asking…**

…She was whimpering and calling my name…

**Tell me I'm the only one,**

**Tell me you'll let me love you**

**Tell me you'll let me hold you tender,**

…Her arousal was dripping down her legs…

**Tell me you'll let me hold you tight,**

**Tell me you'll let me love you tender**

**Tell me you'll let me hold you tight**

**Tell me you'll let me tell you how I love you**

**through the night…**

…and I could feel it pooling between us…

I couldn't take it, "Beautiful, wake up beautiful"

She opened her eyes sleepily and suddenly they were wide open, her face flushed, "I am so sorry Edward… help me to the bathroom and I'll clean up…" she was close to tears from embarrassment.

I kissed her lips before unbuttoning my shirt, which she wore.

I pulled of her panties as I kissed down her body.

"Can I clean you up beautiful?" I asked hoping she would allow me to drink her nectar.

"Edward, I don't know…" she said, her eyes still full of tears.

I decided now or never, "You know when I met you and I didn't know your name I had a nick name for you." she looked confused as to why I was telling her this now. I then realized how much I wanted this, "I called you Meals-on-wheels." She gasped. I pulled back from her stomach, which I had been peppering with kisses, to see her face. Her eyes would hooded, "I realized it became a fantasy of mine. Do you think you could allow me to clean you up myself my beautiful girl? Will you allow me my fantasy?"

She nodded and that was all I needed, I moved to kiss her lips once more before I began to clean her legs off first. She whimpered, "Wait,"

I stopped immediately.

"H-help me move so I can run my hands though your hair," she said so quickly I doubt I would have understood her if I had been human.

I smiled and helped her move so that she was bet at the waist and she could reach my hair.

I licked the sheets under her legs and then I licked her thighs lovingly kissing her every few licks.

She sighed in content.

I was in heaven, cleaning her of her arousal.

She was still getting wetter and wetter; and soon she was being lulled to sleep by my ministrations…

Lazily she began to speak, "You know soon I will start bleeding from menstruation… I know you love the way my blood smells, and I will need help staying clean…"

I groaned as I suckled her upper thigh, "Would you like me to keep you clean then as well?"

She nodded, "yes… I don't know what you do to me Edward. I have never had this happen to me."

"You had never been stimulated before me love…and I don't mind this, really I love it… Can I move your legs…so that my face is between them and you can go back to sleep while I keep you nice and clean?" I was nervous asking her this but she was already half asleep. Her earlier sensitivity had seemed to be gone for the night.

She nodded, "Thank you Edward. I love you."

I hummed her lullaby as I licked her clean throughout the night. I would kiss and suckle every few licks. I loved keeping her clean, she tasted wonderfully.

I was also more than ecstatic to know that soon I would be keeping her clean of her wonderful menstrual blood.

Menstrual blood was some of the hardest blood to resist for a vampire. It smelled wonderful with the hormones it contained.

I licked my chin as I repositioned her legs around my face, she had begun to whimper again… making her beautiful mound wet again. Her body was gushing out her wonderful nectar. I began to drink again.

Soon it was almost nine in the morning. I decided to wake my beautiful with pleasure…

I moved to lick her more firmly, stimulating her, instead of keeping her clean. She moaned and dug her fingers into my hair. She was moaning and groaning; she was awake.

"Please Edward, I need…" I nodded and suckled her clint.

She screamed out my name in pleasure. I helped her ride out her orgasm and then cleaned her mound of the new moisture.

I pulled away from between her legs for the first time in almost eight hours.

I was the happiest man alive.

"I am going to rinse my mouth so that I can give you some venom. I will be right back my love." She nodded lazily as she smiled up at me, blissfully happy.

I quickly returned from bushing my teeth and rinsing my mouth. I did not want her to feel uncomfortable knowing what I had been doing while she slept peacefully.

We kissed lovingly before venom filled my mouth.

She drank greedily for almost 20 minutes before she pulled away.

**BPOV**

Edward had given me so much pleasure, but it felt odd having no control over my very sensitive body…

When I woke soaked in arousal I was so ashamed, but my lovely Edward told me about his fantasy…

It felt good to be taken care of like that, so soothing…

I knew he would never ask to help me during my cycle so I offered…quite happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review = did you find this chapter lemon or lime flavored?<strong>

**25 reviews = update in 3 days**

**20 reviews = update in 1 week**

**15 reviews = update in 2 weeks **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

**My Beautiful's Lullaby: **The song Edward sings is "Hold me Tight" by The Beatles and "Hold me Tender" by Janz Paul. I added some words and mixed the songs together. So most of the lyrics belong to them.


	26. Chapter 26

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: EXPLICT CONTENT OVER 18 ONLY!<strong>

**This is another short chapter, it is mostly a transition, don't worry the next chapter is already done and waiting. Also I answered the question that was asked multiple times in the reviews…how did she sleep with Edward doing **_**that**_**?... **

**A special thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter!**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**BPOV**

Edward had given me so much pleasure, but it felt odd having no control over my very sensitive body…

When I woke soaked in arousal I was so ashamed, but my lovely Edward told me about his fantasy…

It felt good to be taken care of like that, so soothing…

I knew he would never ask to help me during my cycle so I offered…quite happily.

.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 26: **

Saturday

**EPOV**

The family would be home soon and we would have to talk to Carlisle about my Beautiful's sensitive mound. It made me angry to think that we would have to speak to him about this.

I helped my Beautiful get dressed, and then dressed myself with her approval. I carried her down stairs and made her breakfast. I fed her as I rubbed her thighs with one hand.

She smiled at me and kissed my jaw after every few bites.

I heard the family coming, quickly.

I turned towards the door to greet them but as Emmett's thoughts turned to my Beautiful I became enraged.

I snarled and stood in front of my mate, hiding her from view.

The family froze in the doorway.

"Edward, son, remember we are all mated vampires. None of us will try to take you mate. We will help you protect her." Carlisle spoke with his hands raised in a calming gesture.

I looked at my family and then felt a warm hand on my back, my Beautiful.

I spun around to look at her, "I'm okay Eddie. WE need to talk with Carlisle privately…remember?"

I nodded before picking her up into my lap and apologizing to the family.

They all let it slide, understanding how strong the bond already was.

Carlisle motioned for us to take a walk.

As we walked I explained to Carlisle what had happened, explaining the facts as I much as I could while keeping the most privet aspects for me and my Beautiful.

He smiled, "That is wonderful. The sensitivity comes from overload. As you continue to please one another it will diminish enough so that it is in no way painful. Also the fact that she was so aroused afterwards means her body was lubricating. Bella, your body is asking for Edward. I do suggest that you both wait until after the wedding but this means your body knows that soon you and Edward will finish the mating process. Your body is preparing itself so that Edward can easily impregnate you."

Both of us were stunned. "So what happened is normal." My Beautiful asked.

Carlisle nodded, "For the situation, yes. I must warn you both, Bella's body will… ask for Edward every few nights. It is important that the two of you wait, because this means Bella will be extremely fertile on these days."

For the next week I kept my Beautiful clean three times.

It relaxed her when I did this.

Showing her I could care for her pleased me so.

She would whimper if I stopped, needing to feel me there.

**Monday **(9 day skip)

Bella was getting ready for bed when I smelled it.

I rushed to her side and quickly lay her on her bed. Charlie had the overnight shift tonight.

She was stunned but I kissed her gently before helping her change into one of my shirts.

"Beautiful, you asked me a few days ago if I could keep you clean during menstruation; do you still want me to do this?" I asked unsure if she still wanted this.

She smiled and nodded.

I pealed of her panties and moved in between her legs. I began to lick her gently, kissing her more frequently than usual.

During the day she wore a pad, but at night I kept her clean. Her menstruation only lasted four nights and three days. She bled a lot, especially at night, I was glad she didn't have a long lasting period because it could cause serious dehydration.

It was hard to believe that we were going to graduate in 2 months and be married in 2 months and 2 weeks.

**BPOV**

Finding out that Edward would have to clean me up every few days was wonderful.

I made Edward promise that every time we hunted together, I could help him get pleasure.

I was so glad that he kept me clean at night during my period. I find it so gross to wake up with soiled sheets, my period is so heavy at night.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review <strong>

**25 reviews = update in 3 days**

**20 reviews = update in 1 week**

**15 reviews = update in 2 weeks **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

**My Beautiful's Lullaby: **The song Edward sings is "Hold me Tight" by The Beatles and "Hold me Tender" by Janz Paul. I added some words and mixed the songs together. So most of the lyrics belong to them.


	27. Chapter 27

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: EXPLICT CONTENT OVER 18 ONLY!<strong>

**Don't you just love problems? Oh! and sorry for the delay but unfortunately the real world does exist, along with responsibilities. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**BPOV**

Finding out that Edward would have to clean me up every few days was wonderful.

I made Edward promise that every time we hunted together, I could help him get pleasure.

I was so glad that he kept me clean at night during my period. I find it so gross to wake up with soiled sheets, my period is so heavy at night.

.

**Chapter 27: **

**EPOV**

For the next two months my Beautiful and I grew closer than I ever thought possible. I spent many nights keeping her clean and giving her pleasure. When we hunted she made sure that I was pleased as well. Caring for her was the best thing I had ever done. We did what we could to stay together and Charlie was very supportive and understanding. We spent many hours with him and my family but we always found time to be alone and together.

I heard Charlie's tell me mentally the morning after first time I gave my Beautiful pleasure under his roof. He knew what we were doing but wished to never hear his daughter scream in pleasure again. I choked on nothing when I heard this and had my Beautiful girl so worried that she was asking if she should call Carlisle. Charlie was chuckling at my reaction.

I had grown more protective of my Beautiful, more possessive and I worried about her every day. But if I had some form of physical contact my worries would be calmed.

As the wedding grew closer, we grew more anxious. My Beautiful wanted me as much as I wanted her. Soon we had to set specific boundaries that made it to difficult for us to remain in control… no sucking on the my Beautiful's ear, no scratching my chest, and no leaving hickeys for Charlie's sake.

Today was Thursday and on Saturday was graduation.

Everything was perfect…

It was nearing dinner time and Charlie, my Beautiful and I were on our way to my house.

When we arrived the family was blocking their thoughts from me.

I quickly pulled my girl into my arms and escorted Charlie into the house. Everyone was waiting in the living room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see," Alice mumbled sadly.

Carlisle handed me a letter, post marked from Italy.

I froze and had Bella in a corner protecting her with my body in the next second. She clung to me and rubbed my chest trying to calm me.

I could not let them hurt her or her dreams of being a mother.

My mouth filled with venom so I locked my lips with my Beautiful's.

It calmed me to feed her in this way. As I stopped giving her venom I rested my forehead against her shoulder as she burrowed into my chest.

I moved us to the couch with her in my lap.

"Explain please," I said through gritted teeth.

"As we explained before, the Volturi are the kings of the Vampire world. They have sent an invitation to our family, which is really an order. You don't say no to the Volturi. They know about Bella and Charlie, we don't know how, at least not for sure. But I have called Eleazer, and…he said Tanya was supposed to visit about a week ago but had wanted to surprise us so she did not make up her mind and asked the others not to make decision s about it. If this is true that means that Tanya was here about three days ago, when we left you and Bella the house. Eleazer and the others send their apologies. We think she may have told the Volturi." Carlisle said trying to keep his mind blocked so I wouldn't have to go through his reasoning.

"Why would it matter that Tanya was here when you left Edward and Bells here alone? and who is Tanya and Eleazer?" Charlie asked afraid for his daughter's life and the life of a possible grandchild, and me and my Family and finally as an afterthought about his own life.

"Pops, you are not that low in the list. My beautiful would be devastated if something happened to you…and so would I…" I said looking up at him from where I sat. Carlisle's thoughts were conflicted between being happy I had such a good relationship with Charlie, but also hurt that I was so close to someone other than him.

Charlie nodded in understanding as Jasper began to explain, "Tanya and Eleazer are part of a coven that lives like us. Carmen is Eleazer's mate and Irina and Kate are Tanya's sisters. Laurent is Irina's mate but he comes and goes. We are pretty sure he enjoys breaking the diet. Tanya has always wanted Edward. He used to be the only unmated vampire in our coven. She wanted to join the two covens with their union. It would have made us the second biggest vampire coven in the world. Tanya would do anything to get Edward…or make sure nobody else had him…"

My Beautiful's hold on me had to be painful now. I pried her fingers from me, she whimpered but I kissed her temple and moved my body so it cocooned hers. I helped her move her legs so that she was balled up on my chest with her back resting against my feet which were bent at the knee. She nuzzled into my chest under my chin and began to lick at any exposed skin she could find, marking me as hers.

The others started talking about what we were going to do.

After a good half hour it had been decided that we were going the day after graduation and we were taking an invitation for the wedding so that they could come to the wedding.

My Beautiful was afraid and scared as well as a little jealous. I kissed her head and rubbed her sides trying to comfort her. I began to whimper in despair, I wasn't calming her down. She started rubbing my chest trying to calm me down.

This was ridiculous I moved to like at her neck. She calmed with this and her rubbing made me purr. So my purring helped her as well.

"Bells," Charlie said as he leaned over to wrap his arm around me. I leaned into him slightly, he rubbed my back, "Edward loves you and he and the others will keep both you and I safe. You have to know this honey. You have to trust in them. Rose and Alice won't let Tanya near him, and Emmett and Jasper will help. You don't have to worry honey, because you are beautiful and Edward loves you. Tomorrow you are all going to graduate and in two weeks you will be married." Charlie spoke comfortingly.

"But they read minds," Bella whimpered, and began to write on my chest. _O-U-R-B-A-B-Y_ … I gasped and whimpered.

Charlie rubbed my back, "What is it?"

I looked up and locked my eyes with his, he gasped and I saw it in his mind…_Such pain and fear…what can it be, Bells is safe in his arms, they are going to get married, hopefully have a baby…wait, is that it Edward? _I nodded _They read minds…they will know...they shouldn't… _then he started hyperventilating.

Carlisle was by his side in a minute, "Breath Charlie, slow big breaths…can everyone leave please?" They all left the room and Charlie reached for a notepad that was on the table and wrote 'baby'.

Carlisle's breath stopped and he looked towards me and Bella. I had my face buried in her shoulder.

"We will find a way to keep the four of us from touching Aro. I can say Charlie needs me next to him, and HE needs to be next to Bella and she needs to be with you, Edward. And since you are a newly mates pair who has yet to finish the mating process you are very volatile if unknown vampires come to your mate. This includes one's whom she has not met." Carlisle explained.

Everyone else just thought that Bella was overly afraid and would not begrudge her.

**Saturday**

My Beautiful barely slept, but she was ready for her diploma. It had been arranged for the two of us to receive our diplomas together, since I was not allowed to carry her during the ceremony and I had to push her chair.

We received our diplomas and then we were all off to my house. My Beautiful and Charlie already had their bags packed and would be spending the night with us.

Everyone was going hunting when my Beautiful and I returned from hunting. Charlie would not be left alone.

I did not get pleasure when we hunted, instead we snuggled together afterwards for a few minutes before returning.

The family passed us.

My Beautiful and I sat with Pops and watched some movies while the others hunted. Soon my Beautiful was asleep and Pops was nodding off. He lay down on the couch and I snuggled Bella into my chest and sat in the Lazy-Boy. When the family arrived they sat around the living room wanting to be all together.

When the sun rose, we woke Pops and my Beautiful. They got ready and we were off to the airport to get our privet jet.

It was a cloudy Sunday morning and Alice foresaw that when we landed we would be able to go to the Volturi castle without any problems from the sun.

Hours that seemed to be minutes flew by quicker than I ever thought possible

We arrived in Italy and drove to the Volturi castle. My Beautiful was in my arms, and from them she would not be taken. She clung to me and to Pops. Carlisle was be his side, supporting him in strength and also physically. Esme clung to his other hand. Emmett and Rose and Alice and Jasper were joined together, ready to fight and protect our family.

We arrived in Voltera with no problems. We could sense the vampires watching us as we made our way to the castle.

When we entered we were escorted by Jane and Alec, the witch twins that belonged to Aro.

We were lead into the throne room, Aro, Caius and Marcus were there with Felix, Renata, Demitri, and Heidi, all of them high members of the guard. Felix, was muscle; Renata, a shield; Demetri, a tracker; and Heidi, the fisherman.

Charlie stayed next to me and my Beautiful. Carlisle though a step in front was still holding Charlie up. Esme had her hand through his. Emmett and Rose stood to our right, while Alice and Jasper were to our left.

"Carlisle! Dear friend how have you been?" Aro asked stepping forward.

"We have all been well Aro. It is a pleasure to see you." Carlisle responded politely.

"I see your son has been naughty. Will you allow me?" Aro asked holding out his hand.

Carlisle nodded, "I would, however I must remain were I am. As you must know Edward has mated to the beauty in his arms. Yet they have decided to finish the mating process until after the wedding."

"I see. Is there anyone else that could show me?" Aro asked as Caius sneered.

"Yes," Carlisle responded.

"I may show you, if you allow me." Rose added taking a step forward.

Aro nodded as he moved to greet her.

He closed his eye and nodded his head, but I saw it then, many moments in which Bella had been weak did not exist in her mind. Aro nodded and motioned for her to back up. "May I see another please." This time Jasper stepped forward, and again anytime Bella had shown weakness was not in his mind, but I could see these memories, why could Aro not? I did not care. Our entire discussion about what to do about coming here was missing and yet he still saw us all talking about when best to come.

Aro let go of Jasper and moved to take the hands of his brothers, Caius and Marcus. He showed them what he had seen. Marcus told them about the incredible bond my Beautiful and I shared.

"We see that you plan on changing your mate and her father. When do you believe this to take place." Aro satated.

"After the wedding which is in 2 weeks. We were going to send the invitation but since we received your letter we decided to deliver it personally." I responded as I motioned Alice to give Aro the invite. She would see if he tried to touch her. He didn't.

Jane had been shooting daggers at my Beautiful this entire time… "Aro, my King, may I ask you to have Jane stop glaring at my Beautiful. It is making her uncomfortable and it is making me quite volatile."

Aro nodded, "Now, now my pet. I believe everything will be fine. It seems that the Cullens have full intensions to change these humans."

At that moment I felt a pang in my chest I looked down at my Beautiful and she had her eyes closed in pain… "Beautiful?" My voice sounded half panicked.

Everyone looked towards us, even the kings looked and sounded concerned.

My Beautiful moved her hand to her throat, she was thirsty, I had not given her venom since before we boarded the plaine!

Immediately I motioned for Carlisle to move in front of me and Charlie moved behind me, with Esme by his side. My brothers and sister took a step closer, ready to defend me and my mate while we were in such a vulnerable state. I locked my lips with my girl and immediately venom flowed from my lips and into her. She drank quickly, clinging to me in despair. I purred for her while she drank calming her down as best I could. Stress was not good for her; she didn't do well with it. Especially because most stressful situations made her feel useless.

Her drinking slowed and she leaned into my neck, nuzzling into my strong embrace. I kissed her chastely when she finished drinking. "I am so sorry my love. I… I didn't realize…." my own voice sounded tormented.

Pops put a hand on my shoulder, "We were in a hurry to arrive. You both forgot. It is all alright now." I nodded as did my Beautiful.

I looked up at the kings who seemed stunned.

"I recognize the bond, it is more than the bond of a mated pair; it is the bond of the alimenti dell'anima and the bond of the la tua cantante. It is stronger than anything I have ever seen," Marcus said, shocking everyone.

I nodded, "Yes her blood sings to me and my venom keeps her healthy. Being away from each other is extremely painful."

Aro looked to my love then at me, _We will not be able to attend the wedding but we with you the best. Get your beauty home. Stress doesn't seem to agree with her disability._

"Thank you Aro," I responded as I began to walk backwards towards the door.

The others followed and as we passed the door we turned and ran out of the castle and to our cars.

"Beautiful, I am so sorry…" I whimpered as I held her in the backseat of the car.

"I'm okay now. I am so sorry Edward." She replied sadly.

"Beautiful it is my job to care for you I should have known. I am sorry. But how about you take a nap and I'll wake you when we are in the air so you can eat." I asked hoping that the sleep will help her.

She nodded and snuggled into my chest comfortably.

We would be home by tomorrow evening…

**BPOV**

Everything was happening so fast…

the letter…

the graduation…

the privet plain…

the drive…

having everyone stare at me…

feeling so much pain…

then we were in the cars again, leaving the castle and heading home…

I would have to ask Edward what had happened in the whirlwind.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**20 reviews = update in 1 week**

**15 reviews = update in 2 weeks **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

**My Beautiful's Lullaby: **The song Edward sings is "Hold me Tight" by The Beatles and "Hold me Tender" by Janz Paul. I added some words and mixed the songs together. So most of the lyrics belong to them.


	28. Chapter 28

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: EXPLICT CONTENT OVER 18 ONLY!<strong>

**Here is the next chapter, technically it isn't supposed to be up until next week but I was late on updating last time so I will be nice and upload early. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**BPOV**

Everything was happening so fast…

the letter…

the graduation…

the private plain…

the drive…

having everyone stare at me…

feeling so much pain…

then we were in the cars again, leaving the castle and heading home…

I would have to ask Edward what had happened in the whirlwind.

.

**Chapter 28: **

**EPOV**

**Monday**

We arrived in Seattle at noon. My Beautiful was still asleep. She had drank my venom in her sleep at around eight in the morning.

I carried her off the plain as Charlie and Carlisle went to get the cars. Emmett would be driving but in their minds I saw that they wanted to have a chat about Bella, me and our future baby.

I nuzzled my Beautiful, who snuggled right back into my neck. In two weeks we would be married, and I can't wait.

Soon we would finish the mating process and hopefully we would have a little peanut in my Beautiful's womb. I growled in pleasure at the thought of my beautiful round with our child. She stirred in my arms looking up at my face with sleepy eyes, "What are you thinking about?" she mumbled.

I smirked and kissed her, covering her body with mine, and rubbing her stomach away from the view of others. She giggled in understanding and wistfully whispered, "Soon…"

I couldn't wait.

Soon we were driving back to Forks with Carlisle and Emmett driving the cars. We were all heading over to our house, since we all pretty much lived there now. If not Charlie, my Beautiful and I would go to Charlie's house; however we usually only spent some nights there because even Charlie and my Beautiful could hear my family's late night activities. My Beautiful was not comfortable with this, and neither was Charlie. It was awkward. I knew how they felt.

So with this said it was being discussed that my Beautiful and I would have a separate house from the others on the same property, with a soundproof bedroom, even to a vampire, so that Charlie could stay with us. Also this would mean that our baby could be with us always because even though we loved our family, this would be our child, not theirs.

When we arrived in Forks I gave my Beautiful venom and went to look at the area around the main house in search of a good place for our house.

Esme followed me and showed me an old cabin that was so over grown I had never seen it before. We talked about making it a bit more modern and yet keeping the same feeling of home and the feeling of being a nice quaint cabin.

I asked Esme to make it five rooms, a living room, two or three bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, and a library. She thought it would be better to keep it a simple two bedroom home, she thought that it was what Bella would want.

But I knew my Beautiful, and she would want a room for us, a room for her dad, and a room for our baby. Yet she would want the extra bedrooms for if we had company, or for when my brothers were in the dog house.

Esme conceded and I returned home sending My Beautiful a message I was on my way. She was going to try on her wedding dress for one final fitting while I was away.

I loved the surprise everyone would be working on for my Beautiful. Even Charlie was in on it by the time I was home.

I smiled shyly at him; he had truly grown into a father to me. He always supported my Beautiful and I and never made me feel bad for what I was.

I loved having him around.

I decided that it would be best to talk about what Aro saw, or better yet, what he didn't see. Tonight would be best. We can't let this go.

Everyone was home by 8, having ordered supplies for the house and already torn down what would need to be replaced.

We were all n the living room knowing that we had to talk about what had occurred, and what had been avoided.

"I believe my Beautiful is a stronger shield than I thought before." I said finally breaking the silence.

Everyone turned to look at me. I explained how every time my Beautiful had revealed something to us or had been in a weakened state of mind or even physically weakened, the memories simply had not transferred to Aro.

Everyone was happy about this, Carlisle and Charlie the most, knowing our secret would be safe.

Soon Carlisle had a theory which we all agreed upon; my Beautiful had developed this gift because of her mother's disinterest and the accident. Her mind had found a way to protect her.

We hopped this would follow her into her vampire life. It would protect her mind from Aro, forever.

**Tuesday**

When my Beautiful woke up we went to make sure that everything for the wedding was ready.

We also talked about living separately again, but I convinced my Beautiful that we could figure it out after the wedding. She was fine with the idea.

Our wedding was next weekend and we both couldn't wait. Some guests would start arriving as early as next Wednesday so we talked to the wolves about other vampires being in the area.

Eleazer had called and said that they would be attending the wedding, Tanya would not.

**Friday**

We were all in the living room watching a movie when I heard someone coming.

It was the Denali coven…they wanted to talk to us and try to figure out a plan for if Tanya decided to crash our wedding.

"The Denali coven is coming…Alice did you see this?" I asked quickly.

She shook her head, "No, I didn't. I'm so sorry."

I nodded, "Beautiful, the Denali family is coming. I'm sorry Charlie, but it looks like you are about to meet the rest of our extended family.

"The family of the bitch who told the Volturi about you and Bells?" Charlie asked for confirmation.

We all chuckled as I nodded, "Would you like some venom before they arrive Beautiful?"

She nodded and locked her lips with mine.

In minutes she finished drinking and the knocked on the door.

I pulled back and she snuggled into my chest, Charlie got up and sat next to us, Carlisle went to get the door.

The rest of the family moved to position themselves around me, Charlie and my Beautiful.

When the Denali coven entered the living room, they were shocked at the hostility.

Carlisle moved to stand by the family and motioned for the others to sit across from us.

I kissed my Beautiful's temple before speaking. "Forgive us for our protective stance. My family moves in this way because they sense my need to protect my Beautiful and her father. However I also need to keep my Beautiful in my arms, so therefore I am vulnerable. Having them act as protectors gives me peace of mind. Also it is a pleasure to see you all again."

Eleazer nodded, "It is nice to see you all as well. We all understand how difficult this must be for you and your mate." he added a soft smile looking toward my Beautiful who was buried deep into my chest. "We wanted to come early in case that Tanya showed up. We don't want her to hurt any of you. But most of all she owes us, she betrayed the family."

Things relaxed after that, my Beautiful girl peaked out from my chest a few minutes after. Charlie took her hand, and smiled at her.

She smiled then, so beautifully that I couldn't stop the ear to ear grin that spread onto my face.

Eleazer, Carmen, Kate, and Irina were floored by the beauty of her smile.

I chuckled as I motioned towards them. My family chuckled along with me. "What you do as a human my Beauty, I wonder how you will affect them once you are changed."

She giggled and smiled at them, "It is nice to meet you all. I'm Bella."

Carmen responded first, "Hello, Bella. I am Carmen. I can see why Edward refers to you as his Beautiful."

Eleazer nodded, "Pleasure to meet, you Bella. I am Eleazer. I must say I have never seen a human with so much latent power."

"We are sorry for what our sister did. But we are glad that someone as beautiful and as happy as you is still alive. Oh, and I'm Kate." Kate said happily.

"I'm Irina." Irina stated sounding slightly bored, "Laurent should be joining us by next Friday."

I saw in her mind that he had gone hunting with a friend.

"So are you going to change her father as well?" Kate asked eying Charlie.

Bella sat up then, "Yes. Eddy is changing my dad for **ME.** And he will be living with us and," I clamped my hand over her mouth as her eyes grew wide and she hid back into my chest.

"What was your mate about to say?" Irina asked maliciously.

I growled. "I stopped her because I believe it is best for me to explain. Pops, will be living with us and helping us figure out what we are going to do. He has been of great support for us from the beginning. He is also off limits."

Charlie understood then what had really been asked, _You are kidding right? I mean yes she is a vampire and pretty I guess, but hell no. _

I smirked as my girl began to trace words on my chest again. O-U-R-D-A-D

I kissed her head, and shot Kate and Irina a look.

My girl looked over at them again, "I must say thanks for coming early to help but Emmett and Jasper already promised to hurt anyone I ask them to."

I chuckled.

"We fight for our little sister while she is unable." Emmett said proudly.

"We will try to stay out of the way until next Saturday." Eleazer said.

I nodded in thanks as my Beautiful began to speak, "As long as you don't try to eat me or my dad, we'll be fine. However, I suggest you keep well fed."

Charlie smiled at his daughter's threat.

"I believe it is time to go. We will see you all tomorrow." I said as I stood.

Charlie stood with me, moving in front of Bella and me.

This way when we turned our backs he would be between us and them.

We went to Charlie's for the night. Once my Beautiful was asleep Charlie came in to talk to me. "We should have it done by Thursday."

I nodded, "Thank you Pops."

He closed the door behind him as he left and I turned back to my Beautiful girl.

**Saturday**

My girl awoke feeling rested and relaxed. I assured her that I would not be leaving her side until she had to walk down the aisle to me.

She snuggled into my chest as I carried her down stairs for breakfast.

She was half asleep as I fed her, Charlie was trying not to laugh at her through breakfast.

As she finished eating I tickled her in an attempt to wake her. She giggled sweetly before trying to push my hand away.

I chuckled at her antics.

"_Just kiss her awake already," _Charlie thought towards me.

I would have blushed if I could have. But I did as I was told…

I kissed my Beautiful sweetly and gently.

"Good morning," she said sweetly as she finally woke up completely.

"Morning Bells" Charlie said loudly.

My girl turned red, "Hi daddy."

He chuckled happily, "don't worry, Edward kept you in line."

"Don't worry Beautiful, all you did is eat." I told her with a chuckle of my own.

She giggled as well, "Think one of you can give me a ride up stairs so I can change and we can head over to the Cullen's?"

I nodded and had her up stairs quickly.

I helped her get dressed and then changed into come clothes which I kept at Charlie's

Charlie was waiting for us down stairs thinking about telling my Beautiful that he has been called into work so he could go help out at the cottage.

I carried my girl down the stairs and Charlie opened the door to the car. I drove to the house where Charlie made his excuses and asked Emmett to take him to work. Emmett said he had some errands to run anyways.

My Beautiful was happy to stay with me and watch some movies.

I asked the family for some alone time, they happily left to go work on the cottage. The Denali family had gone hunting and wouldn't be back until night fall.

The sun was beginning to set when I heard three vampires approaching; only one was familiar, but it was Laurent and he can't be trusted. I sent Alice a quick text message and moved so that my Beautiful was sitting in a corner.

They entered the house without knocking.

"I smell a sweet snack" came a cruel voice.

"Lovely, I think we should share it," The women added.

Then I heard Laurent laughing, "Just make sure not to kill the Cullen, Tanya wants him."

My Beautiful had frozen behind me. She pressed her hand against my back and began to silently speak to me, I-L-o-v-e-Y-o-u-B-e-C-a-r-e-f-u-l

I nodded my head as they rounded the corner. I bent into my hunting crouch ready to protect my Beautiful girl.

They snarled back at me, and I saw it in their minds, Tanya had seduced Laurent and asked him to do this. I snarled louder than I ever had.

I could hear my family coming, as fast as they could but they were five minutes out. I would have to stall because there was no way I could win with these odds.

"You can't have her." I snarled blocking my beautiful from view.

The three made a half circle around me. I could see in their minds, the red head female, Victoria was an escape artist; the blond male, James was a sadistic tracker; and the guy with dreads, Laurent wanted to separate the sisters so he could have his way with them without them trusting each other.

They were snarling at me when I heard the Denali coven coming as well.

My priority was to protect my Beautiful.

I had to stall, even if it meant being ripped apart.

**BPOV**

Edward and I were alone…

Now I'm in a corner and he is in front of me…

I have no doubt that he will fight to protect me…

But with the odds at 3 vs. 1against his favor, I didn't know what to think…

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review <strong>

**20 reviews = update in 1 week **

**15 reviews = update in 2 weeks **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

**My Beautiful's Lullaby: **The song Edward sings is "Hold me Tight" by The Beatles and "Hold me Tender" by Janz Paul. I added some words and mixed the songs together. So most of the lyrics belong to them.


	29. Chapter 29

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: EXPLICT CONTENT OVER 18 ONLY!<strong>

**One away form 20 reviews so 1 day late!**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**BPOV**

Edward and I were alone…

Now I'm in a corner and he is in front of me…

I have no doubt that he will fight to protect me…

But with the odds at 3 vs. 1against his favor, I didn't know what to think…

.

**Chapter 29: **

**EPOV**

**Saturday (cont.) **

I knew that I was most likely going to be ripped to shreds.

...

...

They came at me and instead of fighting I did what would work best… I wrapped my body around my Beautiful.

...

...

The family was a minute away…

...

...

I could feel the venom sting as their teeth sank into my flesh…

...

...

My girl was whimpering beneath me knowing what was happening…

...

...

The Denali family was a minute and a half out…

...

...

I felt them rip out pieces of my back…

...

...

I stayed strong not moving, keeping my girl tucked completely under me…

...

...

I tucked in my neck to prevent it from being ripped open…

...

...

They yanked off an arm…

...

...

The family was entering the yard now…

...

...

I felt them pull at my other arm and both my legs…

...

...

I let them because as they tore of my limbs my family attacked…

...

...

Bella was hugging my torso to her…

...

...

I nuzzled into her neck and whimpered slightly…

...

...

James was ripped apart…

...

...

Emmett got bitten…

...

...

The Denali family arrived…

...

...

Laurent was taken out…

...

...

Victoria almost escaped but Jasper pulled off her head…

...

...

Carlisle came over to me and my girl…

...

...

Emmett went to get Charlie, they had left him at the tree line…

...

...

I snarled as Carlisle approached us…

...

...

A fire was started outside…

...

...

Charlie was carried in…

...

...

He came over to us…

...

...

I was in so much pain but my girl was crying…

...

...

Charlie but his hand on my head gently, "She is okay now Edward. I will watch over her while Carlisle gets you set,"…

...

...

I snarled lightly…

...

...

"She and I will stay in the room son. Don't worry, but you need your father to fix you up," Charlie added…

...

...

I nodded and kissed her sweetly as my brothers picked me up and carried me over to a bed which had been set in the living room…

...

...

Charlie picked up Bella and took a seat near my head…

...

...

She placed a hand in my hair and began to run her hands through it…

...

...

Carlisle began to reattach my limbs…

...

...

It hurt, but I refused to scream… my Beautiful had been through enough…

...

...

Rose and Esme came back with fresh blood for me to drink…

...

...

Carlisle sealed the wounds…

...

...

The Denali family watched the fire…

...

...

Alice and Jasper were beginning repairs to the house…

...

...

I drank the blood and refused to scream…

...

...

Carlisle had to add some of his own venom…

...

...

My Beautiful insisted on cleaning my wounds as best she could…

...

...

Once I was pieced back together I reached for my Beautiful…

...

...

Charlie placed her beside me…

...

...

I curled my body around hers, needing to know she was safe…

...

...

The family finished cleaning up the mess…

...

...

They brought me more blood which I drank through a straw so I wouldn't have to move from my girl…

...

...

No one bothered us…

...

...

**BPOV**

I know Edward decided to let them rip him apart for me…

It almost broke me to see him so weak…

With so many fresh scars…

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review <strong>

**20 reviews = update in 1 week **

**15 reviews = update in 2 weeks **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

**My Beautiful's Lullaby: **The song Edward sings is "Hold me Tight" by The Beatles and "Hold me Tender" by Janz Paul. I added some words and mixed the songs together. So most of the lyrics belong to them.


	30. Chapter 30

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: EXPLICT CONTENT OVER 18 ONLY!<strong>

**I know it has been all but forever since I updated but I have a new story! Plus I have been tryong to do something for **_**Doctor's Psychologist. **_

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**BPOV**

I know Edward decided to let them rip him apart for me…

It almost broke me to see him so weak…

With so many fresh scars…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: <strong>

**EPOV**

**Sunday**

As the sun rose I finally opened my eyes. I still felt weak and I would have to hunt soon.

But I could feel my Beautiful shivering in my arms,

I wake her up gently and lock my lips with hers, she tries to turn away…

I snarl, brining in the entire family and the Denali family.

They are all looking around for threat but a shake my head. "My Beautiful girl won't drink my venom, she is hurting but won't take it. I tried to give her some late last night but she wouldn't. Now she is in pain but won't drink."

Charlie and Carlisle immediately stepped closer.

"Bells, you have to drink…you need his venom to survive baby girl." Charlie said…

"It won't hurt Edward if you drink your venom Bella." Carlisle added.

She had tear running down her face, "But he got hurt because of me, he had his arms and legs ripped off, he got bitten, because of me," she was full out sobbing in my arms, "I don't deserve your venom…" she balled as she clung to me but wouldn't look me in the eye.

I whimpered and pulled her close; she came more than willingly but was still crying and shaking from the pain and sadness.

"Beautiful girl, you listen to me. I love you, yes I got a little beat up yesterday but guess what I would rather be pulled apart a thousand times than to let you have even a paper cut. Now you will drink me venom because you need it. By not drinking you are hurting yourself, so you either drink or I make you drink. You choose." I said holding her tightly in my arms.

She buried her face into my chest, "I deserve to be in pain."

I snarled and the family quickly left taking Charlie with them, I locked my lips with hers, a little more forcefully than needed. I let my venom flow into her mouth. She struggled against me, but I held her tightly. She was forced to drink my venom.

When she finished I pulled back and licked at her neck, I peppered her with kisses and whimpered as I pulled back more.

She sniffled but snuggled into me.

I moved back to her and held her. I purred for her. She kissed my neck as I licked hers. Soon she was done crying.

"I am sorry I was rough with you, but you don't deserve pain. It is part of my job as your fiancée to protect you." I said before singing her lullaby for her.

She snuggled into me.

Emmett came into the room with five bags of blood.

My Beautiful took them and began feeding them to me. I purred and drank happily.

Soon I was feeling better and my wounds were healed enough that I could walk without being in much pain.

**Monday**

My Beautiful and I were together every moment and every second.

We were eating Bella's lunch when she became quiet.

"What is it Beautiful girl?" I asked as I picked up her plates.

"Will you be okay for the wedding or should we wait a few weeks?" she asked timidly.

I was by her in a second, "I have waited for you for so long. When I first mentioned getting married it was still 3 months from now, yet you decided on this date. I could not be happier that you want this as much as I do. Beautiful girl, I love you and even if we have to share your wheel chair we are getting married this Saturday."

She smiled and giggled as she hugged me tightly. "Okay, but I get to sit in your lap."

I chuckled as I nodded and kissed her neck.

**Tuesday**

We had gone hunting today, we kept it to hunting though. We wanted to let our emotions build for our wedding night. My Beautiful was still very sensitive but we agreed that I would go as slow as I possibly could.

When we returned home we could hear yelling… apparently Irina was not happy that her mate had been killed.

I took my Beautiful up into our room, Charlie followed us up when he heard us.

I smiled at him as we settled in to watch a movie.

**Wednesday**

Irina had left, not that we cared much.

Eleazer and Carmen felt awful for all the problems their family had caused.

The wolves were called and told to be on the lookout for Irina and Tanya. It was agreed that they would be welcome at the wedding, both as guests and security.

**Thursday**

I was lying with my beautiful girl in the living room when the family came in announcing that they had finished my Beautiful's house. I smiled at them in thanks and kissed my Beautiful's neck. she snuggled into me as the movie on the television played.

Charlie was happy to watch his daughter, even if it meant watching chick flicks.

**Friday**

Tomorrow we are getting married.

I can't wait and neither can my Beautiful. It has been decided that I will be nearby if my Beautiful needs me, but I am to try and stay away or at least out of the families thoughts, so that I don't see my Beautiful's wedding dress beforehand.

She was so excited that she couldn't get to sleep.

Charlie had even tried singing a lullaby that he sang to her when she was a baby.

Finally I pulled her into my arms bridal style and called for the family to follow me.

I started running through the forest, she snuggled into my chest.

I began to sing to her…

**There's no way around it  
>It's you and me<br>Velvet nights softly pounding  
>One heart's on the run,<strong>

**One wishing to join it and you might**

**Let me hold you tender,**

**Let me hold you tight, through the night…**

**Let me go on loving you,  
>To-night to-night,<strong>

**Don't know what it means to hold you tight,  
>Being here alone tonight with you,<br>Don't know what it means to hold you tender,**

**It feels so right now,**

**Tell me I'm the only one,  
>And then you might…<strong>

**Let me hold you tender,**

**Let me hold you tight, through the night…**

**Let me go on loving you,  
>To-night to-night,<strong>

**Say you need me  
>Let me cover you in midnight kisses<br>I'm drownin' so deep in my love for you  
>It's a little like heaven<br>Tell me I'm not the only one and you might,**

**Let me hold you tender,**

**Let me hold you tight,through the night…**

**Let me go on loving you,  
>To-night to-night,<strong>

**It feels so right now, holding you tight,  
>Holding you tender through the night<strong>

**Being here alone with you,**

**I'm yours… **

**I'm asking…**

**Tell me I'm the only one,**

**Tell me you'll let me love you**

**Tell me you'll let me hold you tender,**

**Tell me you'll let me hold you tight,**

**Tell me you'll let me love you tender**

**Tell me you'll let me hold you tight**

**Tell me you'll let me tell you how I love you**

**through the night…**

Soon she was asleep…

"How did you know that this would help her?" Charlie asked from Emmett's back.

"I just knew." I responded as we started heading back to the house.

Eleazer, Carmen, and Kate were waiting.

"Is everything all right?" Kate asked.

I nodded, "Yes my Beautiful girl just needed some help getting to sleep."

They were astounded that running would sooth her.

**BPOV**

I felt so safe and happy in Edward's arms as he ran.

It relaxed me so.

I just can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review <strong>

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

**My Beautiful's Lullaby: **The song Edward sings is "Hold me Tight" by The Beatles and "Hold me Tender" by Janz Paul. I added some words and mixed the songs together. So most of the lyrics belong to them.


	31. Chapter 31

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: EXPLICT CONTENT OVER 18 ONLY!<strong>

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**BPOV**

I felt so safe and happy in Edward's arms as he ran.

It relaxed me so.

I just can't wait for tomorrow.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

**Saturday**

Today my Beautiful will finally be my wife.

Charlie had decided to stay at the main house for a few days to allow my Beautiful and I to have a honeymoon in the cottage. Nobody understood why she and I wanted to stay near home. Carlisle and Charlie knew that I would be necessary to be close by if we were able to conceive a child.

She and I were both pretty nervous but we had decided to just relax and let nature run its course.

The piano began to play…I turned to look at my Beautiful coming towards me. Charlie was pushing her chair.

We had decided that after the ceremony I would carry her for the rest of the night.

I remember everything that happened but I didn't really register any of it. I remember saying "I do."

I remember hearing her say the same words.

It finally started to register that I was married to my Beautiful girl. I picked her up and kissed her passionately.

The wolves whistled and the others cheered. I heard Charlie clear his throat.

I broke the kiss but hugged her closely.

We move out into the back yard for the reception. I held my Beautiful girl all night.

I fed her cake and gave her venom.

I danced with her the entire night. Others didn't even try to cut in. Except for Charlie who got a dance with his daughter, but he was the only exception.

Soon the sun was down and the festivities were winding down.

I kissed my girl and we thanked our guests for coming.

I carried her out into the forest, she didn't complain.

When we arrived at the cottage her eyes were wide with excitement.

I kissed her gently, "Welcome home Beautiful."

Her eyes filled with tears as I showed her around.

Finally we were in out room; finally we would finish the mating process.

"How did you do all of this?" she asked through her tears.

I smiled, "Our room is completely sound proof, even to vampires. So is Charlie's, room. However none of the other three rooms are sound proof. This way our child's cries can be heard."

She smiled up at me as widely as I thought possible.

I pulled her to me then and started kissing her passionately. I moved us to our room laying her gently on her chair which had somehow made it into our home I started helping her with her dress.

She giggled as I struggled to figure out how to untie the dress. I kissed her giggle away. She moved her hands to my shirt. I dropped to my knees and lifted my hands. She smiled and pulled it off.

I moved to take her dress off completely now that it was untied and unzipped.

I almost came right then: She was wearing a white tiny thong that was barely their which had a Butterfly design covering her heat, it was see though and it was soaking wet. She was wearing a corseted bra, which was tied in the front. I started unbuttoning it, her breasts fell out and I couldn't help but kiss each one. Her blush covered her face and chest. I moved to kiss her lips again.

She motioned for me to stand, I did as she asked. She took off my belt and unbuttoned my pants. I helped her take them off, leaving me only in my boxers. She giggled, "You don't even need theses."

I nodded and kneeled in front of her again. "I know but they help hide my problem." She giggled and leaned in for a kiss.

I lifted her up and lay her down on the bed. I moved to cover her boy with mine, "Baby can I…" I felt so frustrated trying to ask her what I want.

"Ask me Eddie, I am yours." She whispered.

I purred and I nuzzled her chest, "Can I suck you here?"

She moaned and nodded. I moved my lips over her right nipple and began sucking lightly. She moaned and arched her back. I massaged her other breast and moved my other hand to rub her side. After pleasuring her left breast I switched sides and moved to her right breast. She was still moaning under me and her sweet sounds were making me impossibly harder.

She ran her hands through my hair, pulling me closer. I decided to kiss her entire body and soon I was back at her lips which I kissed greedily.

She kissed me back and whimpered, her hands ran down my back to my boxers. I helped her take them off, it was the first time she would be seeing me.

She gasped, "Edward, you are beautiful."

I kissed her and moved my hands to her thong. She nodded at my silent question.

I pulled her thong off gently wanting to see it on her again.

Though I had given her pleasure before I had never seen her beautiful mound so wet. I kissed down her body sucking on her breasts as I passed them. Soon I reached her heat. I kissed it reverently and she moaned as I cupped her ass bringing her slightly off the bed, closer to my mouth. I kissed, licked, sucked and nibbled at her heat. Soon she was withering in ecstasy.

She was still very sensitive so I wanted her to climax at least twice before entering her.

She moaned as I added my fingers and rubbed her ass hole. She came again quickly. I kissed her pussy and went back up her body. She pulled my lips to hers and moaned as she tasted herself on me.

I kissed her and massaged her breasts; having become fascinated with them.

I positioned myself at her entrance; she smiled at me as she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into my chest.

Using all my restraint I began to push into her. Her heat, so warm and inviting, is pulling me in. I moan and purr at the same time. As I break her barrier she climaxes again and bites into my chest. I roar and use all my strength to stop me from pounding into her.

She licks at my chest and nods her head.

I continue to push unto her. She feels so warm. We are murmuring sweet nothings to each other. I am finally sheathed completely inside of her. She moans and leans up to kiss me. I kiss her as I begin to grind into her. She moans in pleasure and offers me her breasts again. As I suckle her breasts I begin to move faster grinding, pushing and pulling, moving together.

"Eddie, I …I can't hold off any more!" My Beautiful girl whimpered,

"Come with me my Beautiful. Cum with me.!" I roared as I let go swelling inside of her and coming in long spurts.

Bella screamed out moaning as she came once, twice, and a third time consecutively. I was buried deep inside her, swollen. My cum and hers were mixing inside of her I could feel the moister as she squirted. I came again knowing I have the power to give my Beautiful girl such pleasure. She came again after I did. Burring herself in my chest holding me close. We started lapping at each other, in comfort. I suckled her breasts again; licking at her neck every few moments. I ground into her slightly as I felt myself coming again. She whimpered and shivered at the feeling of being full of my fluids and of me.

Our breathing was ragged, but in tune.

She ran her hands through my hair as I laid it next to hers kissing her again.

She nuzzled into me and fell asleep with me still swollen inside of her. I could feel her pulsing heat around me but I couldn't come out of her.

After about an hour I finally am able to withdrawal from her body. She whimpered in her sleep but I pulled her close and kept her body covered with mine. Near sun up she opened her mouth and whimpered. I smiled and let my venom flow into her. I could feel the wetness between us; dripping out of her heat. It had me hard and purring in seconds.

Finally at ten in the morning she awakens. She snuggled farther into me.

I kissed her, "Beautiful, I believe we need a shower." I motioned to the moister between us. She blushed red. I smiled, "See that baby that is a mixture of us; of you and me. Of our love and pleasure."

I could feel her becoming aroused. "After we shower and you eat Beautiful."

She nodded as I carried her into the bathroom and sat her down on the counter.

**BPOV**

Our night was so wonderful…

I can't believe how wonderful it felt when he was buried inside of me, swollen…

Mixing us together inside of me….

…

…maybe making our child…

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review <strong>

**20 reviews = update in 1 week **

**15 reviews = update in 2 weeks **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

**My Beautiful's Lullaby: **The song Edward sings is "Hold me Tight" by The Beatles and "Hold me Tender" by Janz Paul. I added some words and mixed the songs together. So most of the lyrics belong to them.


	32. Chapter 32

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: EXPLICT CONTENT OVER 18 ONLY!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my awesome readers. <strong>

**I would like to formally apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. I have realized that I love writing because it takes me out of the real world. Not to say that my life is all that difficult compared to others, but it is hectic and at time not what I would wish for. My stories are my escape but in making them my escape I sometimes forget that I can't escape forever and when I return from my escape I must deal with everything that I have tried to keep out of my mind. However I have decided to continue writing, however my updates will be less often than I would like but it is needed in order for me to have a life outside of my writing. That said here is the next chapter for this story!**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**BPOV**

Our night was so wonderful…

I can't believe how wonderful it felt when he was buried inside of me, swollen…

Mixing us together inside of me….

…

…maybe making our child…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

**Sunday**

As I pulled my Beautiful girl into the tub she leaned into me.

I started singing her lullaby as I lovingly washed her body.

**There's no way around it  
>It's you and me<br>Velvet nights softly pounding  
>One heart's on the run,<strong>

**One wishing to join it and you might**

**Let me hold you tender,**

**Let me hold you tight, through the night…**

**Let me go on loving you,  
>To-night to-night,<strong>

**Don't know what it means to hold you tight,  
>Being here alone tonight with you,<br>Don't know what it means to hold you tender,**

**It feels so right now,**

**Tell me I'm the only one,  
>And then you might…<strong>

**Let me hold you tender,**

**Let me hold you tight, through the night…**

**Let me go on loving you,  
>To-night to-night,<strong>

**Say you need me  
>Let me cover you in midnight kisses<br>I'm drownin' so deep in my love for you  
>It's a little like heaven<br>Tell me I'm not the only one and you might,**

**Let me hold you tender,**

**Let me hold you tight,**

**through the night…**

**Let me go on loving you,  
>To-night to-night,<strong>

**It feels so right now, holding you tight,  
>Holding you tender through the night<strong>

**Being here alone with you,**

**I'm yours…**

**I'm asking…**

**Tell me I'm the only one,**

**Tell me you'll let me love you**

**Tell me you'll let me hold you tender,**

**Tell me you'll let me hold you tight,**

**Tell me you'll let me love you tender**

**Tell me you'll let me hold you tight**

**Tell me you'll let me tell you how I love you**

**through the night…**

"I love you my Beautiful girl."

"I love you to Eddie, so much."

Once she finished washing me I picked her up and wrapped her in a fluffy towel.

I helped her dress in a pair of tiny shorts and one of my shirts while she insisted I only wear me boxers.

She ate breakfast before we went back into our room for round two.

I took off her shirt leaving her in the tiny shorts and me in my boxers. I attached myself into her breasts immediately; her moans had me close the edge already. Suddenly she started giggling. I pulled away leaving a pool of venom on her breasts. "What is so funny Beautiful?"

"You love my breasts," she said still giggling.

I nodded, "Yes Beautiful girls they are my obsession. Does it bother you?" I asked suddenly unsure.

She smiled and stroked my chest, "I love the way you make me feel with your mouth on them and your hands and your little nibbles."

I smiled and went back to her chest. She moaned as I slipped off her shorts and mine in one motion. I slipped into her and made my thrusts deep and precise. Soon she was coming apart again and again. I could no longer hold off I climaxed inside of her filling her once more with my seed. She came feeling me fill her; which caused me to go into another climax. I was swollen in her still coming as her breathing began to return to normal. She shivered as I continued to fill her. My pleasure was just too great for me to stop.

She ran her hands through my hair as I still suckled her breasts.

"You okay Eddie?" she asked sounding worried about me. I nodded. "Is it normal for you to be …stuck?"

I chuckled lazily around her nipple. I kissed each nibble before pulling away. "Beautiful, you may not have noticed but last night the same thing happened. It took almost an hour for me to be able to some out of you."

She nodded and smiled pulling me close nuzzling into my hair she pulled me back to her breasts. I suckled her for an hour and I was still engorged in her.

She smiled down at me as I kissed her again.

Finally another half hour later I slipped from her body. We both whimpered at the loss.

I kissed her again and massaged her hips and lower back; I knew having me in her for so long put a strain on her human body.

She snuggled into me as I lifted her up into my arms and carried her into the bathroom where we bathed for the second time today.

Afterwards we watched a movie in the living room. She snuggled up into me as venom pooled in my mouth. I fed her lovingly before moving to the kitchen so she could eat a late lunch slash early dinner.

Once she finished she began kissing me and pulling at the boxers I had put on. I chuckled and carried her back into the bedroom. This time I sat her on top of me and I helped her ride me. It was amazing for us both. When I was buried deep inside her she lay down on top of me. She nibbled and licked at my neck and jaw. I purred for her and nuzzled into her lips. She locked her lips with mine and I gave her some of my venom before she fell into a deep sleep.

Because of am a vampire with a beautiful woman on top of me, my dick would not become completely flaccid; making it so that I wouldn't slip out of her in the position that we were.

I didn't mind but I just hope it won't affect my Beautiful too much.

Around 7:55 am my beauty stirred. "Morning Beautiful"

"Good morning Eddie," she murmured sleepily.

"Do you want to get up and shower together?" I asked rubbing her back and hips.

She nodded before hiding into my chest.

"What is it Beautiful, you can tell me…" I whispered nuzzling her head.

I could feel her blush on my chest, "Will…could…can…" she huffed.

"Just spit it out Beautiful." I said trying to encourage her.

She huffed, "Can we try to make love in the shower?" she mumbled quickly.

I smiled at her, she was so cute. I lifted her head from my chest, meeting little resistance, "I'll tell you what, we have the house to ourselves for today and then three more days. So that means we can make love in the shower, in the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, the hallways, anywhere and everywhere, except your father's room."

She blushed but nodded with a wonderful smile on her face. Staying inside her I lifted her up and walked us to the bathroom. Bracing her on the shower wall I turned on the water so that it would spray over us. I began moving in her, for the first time we weren't sweet and gentle, we weren't slow and sensual. We were rough and fast, hard and frantic. Once we both climaxed multiple times I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Was that okay baby? I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked afraid that I had let myself go too much.

She ran her hands through my hair and over my shoulders. "That was perfect Mr. Cullen. Thank you."

We kissed sweetly before I washed her and then she washed me,, with my help since I was still buried in her…again.

After we showered I fed her breakfast, then I gave her a full body massage. I set her on the kitchen counter; I smiled at her as I pushed back into her body. She moaned in pleasure.

After that a made her lunch and prepared dinner. We then made sweet slow love on the kitchen table. She ate her dinner and then we were back in our room. Each time we finished, I was stuck inside her for at least an hour. After the time on the table it was 2 hours before I was able to come out of her.

We spent the rest of our honeymoon days making love everywhere in the house and just being together. I made sure to massage her while she slept and to keep her fed and hydrated. She fed me a few bags of blood and soon it was our final day alone in our home. We worked together to clean everything knowing that the family would be able to smell where we had been together and also we wanted to make sure everything was clean for Charlie.

I was putting away all the cleaning supplies and opening the windows when I heard something. I stopped moving and began walking towards the sound…it was soft but strong. Finally I had found the source. Bella was in the living room watching a movie and eating her lunch. The sound was coming from her. I moved towards her slowly. She looked up at me and smiled. Her face quickly turned into confusion as I neared her slowly. She cocked her head to the side in question.

I kneeled in front of her and leaned into her stomach. I placed my ear to her stomach and I smiled. I stroked her stomach lovingly. "Hello baby, I am your daddy. I am going to take care of you and mommy. I am baby. I won't let anything hurt either of you. I love you baby." I looked up at my Beautiful who had tears in her eyes. "You are going to be a mommy." I whispered as I kissed her sweetly keeping in mind that she had our baby in her.

Her smile got brighter, "You are going to be a Daddy! I'm pregnant!" she kissed me back and we curled my body around her, and our now developing child.

She placed her hands on her stomach, "Hi baby, this is mommy. Daddy is going to take care of us and we are going to love you so much baby."

**BPOV**

We spent days making love.

Our time alone together had run out… for now.

When Edward came back from putting away the cleaning supplies he looked so happy that it confused me.

But the second he started talking to my stomach I became overjoyed. We are going to have a baby!

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review <strong>

**20 reviews = update in 1 week **

**15 reviews = update in 2 weeks **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

**My Beautiful's Lullaby: **The song Edward sings is "Hold me Tight" by The Beatles and "Hold me Tender" by Janz Paul. I added some words and mixed the songs together. So most of the lyrics belong to them.


	33. Chapter 33

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: EXPLICT CONTENT OVER 18 ONLY!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry for the tardiness, but I did write out a nice and long chapter. There is something else I need help with, you can vote on the poll on my profile or in a review. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What pairing do you want this story to continue with?<strong>

**Edward and Bella**

**or**

**Edward and Bella and Emmett**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**BPOV**

We spent days making love.

Our time alone together had run out… for now.

When Edward came back from putting away the cleaning supplies he looked so happy that it confused me.

But the second he started talking to my stomach I became overjoyed. We are going to have a baby!

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: <strong>

**EPOV**

**Monday (1 week after the wedding) **

I moved to cuddle with my Beautiful. We intertwined our hands over her stomach, enjoying our time together.

"Beautiful?" I asked rubbing her stomach. She looked up at me and smiled. I pecked her lips before starting. "Carlisle is going to need to examine you. I am going to be very hostile with everyone and for that I am very sorry. But baby girl, you and I will be together for eternity."

She smiled up at me as Charlie arrived and knocked on the door.

I smiled, "IT'S OPEN POPS!"

I nuzzled into my Beautiful's hair and breathe in her scent.

Charlie came into the living room and his eyes locked onto his daughter's stomach. His smiled grew wider than ever. I chuckled as I looked up at him.

"Congratulations Pops, you are going to be a Grandpop." I told him rubbing my Beautiful's stomach.

He came up to us and kneeled in front of us, he looked to me asking silently. I smiled and nodded, giving him permission to touch my mate.

"Baby I am so happy for you and Edward. I know that the two of you were afraid that it wouldn't happen. Now this baby is going to be the most loved child ever." he rubbed her tummy before kissing her forehead and then mine. _"You did good son. Now I will help as much as I can." _I nodded in thanks. "When are you going to see Carlisle?"

I sighed, "In a few hours. We need to tell everyone. I… I can't protect my Beautiful girl on my own now. She needs love, care, patience, and overall support. If I could carry our child for her I would, but I can't. I can't protect her and be gentle with her all the time, at the same time. I won't be able to do this alone. I know the family will help."

Suddenly my phone range, "Yes Alice," I answered seeing the caller ID.

"Are you all okay? You all disappeared." she asked sounding afraid.

I chuckled, "Yes we are all fine."

"Are you sure? I can't see you?" Alice said franticly.

"Listen to me Alice. My Beautiful Bella, Charlie, and I are fine. We will be at the house in 3 maybe 4 hours. Before we talk to everyone we need to speak with Carlisle. After that we will explain everything to the family." I said rubbing my Beautiful's stomach.

Charlie watched proudly as his daughter placed her hand over mine and intertwined our fingers.

I kissed her hair as Alice sighed. "Ok, if you're sure."

I chuckled and hung up the phone.

I nuzzled her hair and kissed her neck. "Are you hungry?"

She blushed, "A little."

"You need to make sure to tell Edward when you are hungry, baby girl. You need to take good care of yourself and…" he paused momentarily thinking if he could call our peanut… peanut. I chuckled but nodded my head. He smiled brightly. "You need to take care of yourself and your peanut. Being hungry means your body needs something. Usually once you start having cravings, your body will be telling you need something in that food." My Beautiful and I looked at Pops like if he had two heads. "What I had to do something while the two of you made peanut. So I decided to do some research."

My Beautiful's eyes began to water.

"Beautiful what is it? What's wrong?" I asked hating to see her cry.

"Baby girl, what is it?" Pops echoed.

"You did research for our peanut…" she wailed.

Both Pops and I were confused to why this made her so sad… Pops was starting to feel bad about doing the research…

"Baby girl I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset..please don't cry…please don't be upset with me honey…" his eyes were full of tears.

She was crying harder now I rubbed her back and pulled her closer, "It's okay Beautiful, it's all right…don't cry babe…please don't cry…"

She opened her eyes and locked them onto mine…I knew then she was not crying because she was sad or angry about Pops doing research. She was delighted…overwhelmingly so.

By now Charlie was crying silently, watching me try to comfort his daughter. He stood up from his spot in front of Bella, "I…I'll leave you be baby girl…"

My Beauty whimpered from my lap.

"Pops, she is not angry with you…she is just overwhelmed." I said before he could leave.

"But…she is crying…" he said as his own tears still fell.

"Pops, come sit with us. I think it may be the pregnancy hormones." I answered moving my Beauty to sit between us.

He looked at her, afraid to touch her, but she flung her arms around him as a new wave of tears emerged.

She cried for an hour straight, Charlie held her and I curled up around her. Charlie put his arm around me to and held us both.

I purred for her and Charlie ran his hand through her hair.

Once she was calm she looked up at Charlie, "Thank you so much for caring daddy."

He kissed her forehead and ruffled my hair. "Something tells me we are going to be spending quite some time like this."

My Beauty sniggled, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be Beautiful, this is a part of pregnancy, and I don't mind just holding you. I like this. So does Pops, it reminds him that you will always be his little girl." I said kissing her gently.

She smiled at us. "Okay but if I start getting annoyed you will tell me right?" We both nodded, with matching grins. "Thank you. Edward, can you help me get ready so that we can go see Carlisle?"

I smiled down at her. "Your wish is but my command."

She giggled as I picked her up and took her to our room. Charlie went to take a quick shower and change clothes.

We showered together and then got dressed. She wanted to be comfortable so I gave her one of my shirts and some yoga pants. We spent a few minutes kissing and I promised to make love to her when we arrived home. She drank some of my venom and then ate some eggs and toast.

Charlie joined her in the kitchen to eat, then we were off to the house.

I had made sure that my Beauty's seatbelt was nice and secure before leaving. Charlie had also checked it before we left.

When we arrived at the house Carlisle was waiting. "Now you all see that Bella, Edward and Charlie are just fine. Please leave while we discuss a private conversation."

Everyone looked at us but left without asking for more information.

Charlie went to sit in the living room until we called for him. He wanted to see our little peanut but did not want to intrude.

I told my Beautiful girl what Pops was thinking. She giggled and asked me to make sure to get him before the sonogram.

Carlisle weighed her and took her measurements. We had been married for a week and already my Beautiful had our child in her womb.

I stayed by her side at all times purring every few minutes. She would run her hands through my hair and scratch behind me left ear…we had found out that the area behind my left ear was very sensitive.

Soon it was time for the pelvic exam and I could not stop my growl. Logically I know that Carlisle I a doctor and wants to make sure everything is okay. But I am a newly mated vampire whose mate is heavy with our child, I must protect her.

I snarled and jumped over my mate protecting her. Charlie heard my snarls and ran to the guest room before coming to Carlisle's office. I had not paid attention to what he had gotten until he entered the room pointing a flame thrower at Carlisle.

My Beauty was crying, upset this time.

She clung to my waist, crying into my back.

Carlisle took a step away from me and then moved away from Charlie.

"What is going on son?" Pops asked.

"He wants to touch my Beautiful." I snarled, but Pops just raised an eyebrow at me. "He wants to touch her in the most intimate of places."

He nodded them and kept the flame thrower pointed at Carlisle, "Get her calmed down. Then calm yourself."

I nodded and Curled around my mate. She clung to me and nuzzled into my chest.

"Talk to me Beautiful," I murmured.

"I don't want you to fight with Carlisle… please …" she cried.

Instantly I felt like an ass and started whimpering. "I'm sorry Beautiful, please don't hate me, please don't make me leave… I love you… I love peanut…don't make me leave you…please forgive me…please I won't fight … I'm sorry Beautiful…please forgive me…please"

I clung to her now, pleading, begging… I would be unable to survive if she sent me away.

Charlie put his flame thrower down on a chair and came over to us. He placed a hand on my back and rubbed it comfortingly. _"Bella is crying more Edward. You need to calm down and assure her that you are not going anywhere. Then calm her down, purr and kiss her. I have seen you do it before. Do what you have to but calm her down. This is not good for neither her nor your peanut. Then talk about this with Carlisle. Don't attack him. I bought the flame thrower for this reason. I can help you protect her when you feel overwhelmed and when it becomes actually necessary. Do what you need to son. I am here." _

I took a deep breath; breathing in her scent calmed me immediately. "Beautiful girl I love you so much. I am sorry for freaking out. Please take deep breathes with me babe. Please…for us…for peanut…"I cradled her to my chest. She calmed down quickly as I hummed and purred and licked at her face.

She licked at my jaw letting me know she was okay. I kissed her tenderly on the lips as her heart rate became normal.

"Carlisle, please forgive me I …" I hung my head in shame. I had snarled at my father, my creator; made my mate cry; and maybe endangered our peanut.

My Beautiful clung to me and licked my jaw and neck.

Carlisle walked closer, slowly. "Edward, what happened was to be expected. Would the two of you like to wait until later or maybe tomorrow?"

My Beautiful looked to me for an answer, but I shook my head, "No, my irrationality may have endangered my Beautiful and our Peanut. Now more than ever do you need to look over her."

She cupped my cheek, "You have done nothing wrong Eddie. You were protecting me and peanut."

I whimpered but did not pull away.

Charlie got his flame thrower and pointed it at me. My eyes widened, my Beautiful is too close she can get hurt. I wrapped my body around hers too quickly for her to realize what her father was doing…how could he…

Charlie's thoughts entered my mind then, _You have done nothing wrong, do you not see what you are doing now. I am pointing a flame thrower at you, the only thing you are doing is protecting your mate. Not yourself._

He put the flame thrower down and sat in the chair next to my Beautiful's head.

"Eddie, what is it?" my Beauty said from below me.

I chuckled, "Just Pops giving me a demonstration. I understand now."

Carlisle moved closer now and told me how to position my Beautiful so he could check her.

I lay with her, holding her close as Carlisle examined her. Charlie sat by her head focusing fully on her hair and nowhere else.

Carlisle did his job quickly and effectively.

In 10 minutes he said my girl could get dressed for the sonogram.

Charlie and Carlisle waited outside while I helped my Beautiful girl dress.

I knew she could do it alone but, I loved looking at her body and she didn't mind.

I kiss her as Charlie and Carlisle walk back into the room.

They both take a seat next to us.

"It all looks okay, but I do want to confirm a few things on the sonogram. Bella your cervix has closed but I am worried. I noticed your emotions are very sensitive that means your pregnancy hormones are coming in. Now we will need to start you on prenatal vitamins, some other vitamins and expose you to some blood. If it smells appetizing then it is best you drink what your body asks you for. I would prefer Edward carry you everywhere and for you not to use your wheelchair and try not to sit upright much. Because of your legs it may put pressure on your cervix. Now I think that by how you measure, the two of you may have conceived on your first night together. I would say you will be ready to give birth in 7 more weeks. After the sonogram we will know more." Carlisle said as he prepared the machine.

My Beautiful girl looked up at me, tears again in her eyes. I kissed her passionately. Her breathing was labored as I pulled back. "We did this Beautiful. We made our peanut. Do you want to see her now?"

She shook her head at me, "No I want to see him. Our Peanut is a boy, just like his daddy."

I chuckled and pulled her into my chest before settling in behind her. She rested her head on my abs and Charlie moved to her side. Carlisle had the machine set up and asked me to move my shirt.

I pulled it up but left it lower than where he wanted it. My Beautiful had a few hickeys right below her breasts that our fathers did not need to see. I gave Carlisle a look that clearly said get over it.

I moved to intertwine both our hands at her sides. I nuzzled into her and watched as Carlisle put some gel on her stomach. He moved the wand over her tummy. We all looked at the screen as Carlisle checked the placenta first.

It was well attached, this is what had him worried, why he had not fought me when I attacked. I saw it then, in his mind, his greatest fear was that our Peanut had not attached to Bella's body.

I whimpered.

Carlisle looked up at me and smiled, "My worried were unneeded. Your Peanut has attached very well, I believe Bella may be right. Your Peanut may be a boy, attached to Bella like there is no tomorrow."

My Beautiful giggled happily and nodded.

Charlie chuckled, "No that little Peanut is just stubborn like her mom. I say it's a girl."

"You all do know that once the others find out there is going to be a bet on what our Peanut is, right?" My Beautiful girl said.

I chuckled, "Well then I am betting out Peanut is a girl."

She giggled and kissed me gently.

"Can we see our Peanut now?" I pouted down at her.

She giggled more and looked to Carlisle.

He nodded and moved the wand around for a second.

Finally our baby was on the screen. So tiny.

"In a human pregnancy I would say you are close to 5 weeks." Carlisle said as he took some measurements.

He took a few pictures and then gave me a cloth to clean of her tummy.

That is when I noticed it a teeny tiny bump. "Beautiful, look," I said astonished as I ran my hand over her stomach.

She looked down at her stomach and again came the tears.

I pulled her into y arms and held her while she cried. Charlie and Carlisle left the room giving us tender looks.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ MOW ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ MOW ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Once my Beautiful calmed down I cleaned her tummy and helped her fix her clothes. I lift her into my arms and begin to walk down stairs. Once I enter the living room I hear the rest of the family coming back.

I sit down on the love seat with my Beautiful girl in my lap. I kiss and nuzzle her neck while I place my hands on her sides. She whimpers a little. I purr for her, letting her know I love her and won't be leaving. "I want to tell them first my Beauty."

She nodded, "Okay, but once you do…"

I cut her off, "You won't be able to keep my hands off you."

She giggled, "I love you Eddie."

I licked at her neck as the rest of the family walked in and sat down immediately. I started growling but stopped when Charlie came in with his flame thrower strapped on.

"Calm down son," he said with a smile on his face.

Carlisle came in as well and stood behind Esme.

"As you all know Carlisle, Charlie, My Beautiful and I have been keeping something from all of you. It has been difficult for us, but ultimately this was something my Beauty and I had to think about and decide. Charlie listened to us and gave us advice when he could. Carlisle has been a great doctor for us and also did all the research that helped us make our decision."

The entire family looked confused and worried… they thought I would not be changing Bella.

I smiled at them then, "We all know vampires can't have children together. The Denali sisters confirmed this with all their …relations. However we never thought about a human female and vampire male. When Charlie found out about me he asked if regular contraceptives would work. That got us thinking…Carlisle did some tests and did a lot of research. It was a big decision to make but we decided to try and conceive a child."

"You can't be serious Edward!" Rosalie exclaimed, "How can you two be so insensitive as to try and rub that in all our faces!"

My Beautiful girl started trembling; Charlie pointed his flame thrower at her, shutting her up. I wrapped myself around my girl. A low ferocious growl left me.

Emmett growled in warning but pulled Rosalie to his side with a hiss at her.

I gave her a glare before continuing, "My wife and I decided to try and conceive a child; which we have done. We are expecting a child and …" I stopped listening to Rosalie's thoughts…

"…_We need to rip that little demon out of her…I will wait until she is a month into the pregnancy then steal the child…it will be mine…Emmett can be its first kill…." _

I cocooned my girl under me thinking of how to tell the others what Rosalie was thinking. Why was she acting this way?

I saw Alice go into a vision… I was telling the family but Rosalie was gone.

"Rosalie, I am going to ask you to leave for a few hours, my Beautiful needs to be in a non stressful environment and your dislike of our decision is making her rate to high for my liking." I said trying to get her to leave.

Carlisle noticed the panic on my face as I shot him a look. "Edward is correct. We will talk when you return in a few hours and we can see what is best for the family."

I placed my hand on my Beautiful's stomach and locked my eyes with hers for a moment letting her know that I love her and out child, "If you believe it is best to kill the child now while we can, we will do what is best for the family."

Alice held on to Emmett as he was about to follow his wife but Jasper grabbed him and pointed to my face which I had unhidden, looking towards Charlie.

He was by us as fast as his human body could take him. I whimpered as he raped his arms around us both.

The family quickly moved in around us, protectively. I could hear Emmett's confused mind.

"When did she start changing?" I whimpered.

He let his face fall to his chest, "When you and Bella got together. She…" he huffed "_we have had sex a few times since, but the last time was before the wedding…she…it wasn't my name she cried out… it was yours… I have been looking into divorce but I was going to wait for you two o get settled in."_

"She wants to kill my Beautiful after a month into the pregnancy, and take our child." I whimpered into Charlie's chest as he rubbed my back and Bella's. The family looked stunned and angered. "She knew Carlisle. She knew from the beginning that it was possible for my Beautiful to become pregnant. She…" I stopped talking trying to erase what I had heard from her.

"I won't let her hurt Bella." Emmett said as he rose to his full height.

**BPOV**

Out little peanut looked so cute…

Why did Rosalie suddenly hate me so?

Did Emmett just say he would protect me?

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review <strong>

**I will update when I make a decision on the pairings, with your help of course. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	34. Chapter 34

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: EXPLICT CONTENT OVER 18 ONLY!<strong>

**Okay, definitely NO Edward and Bella and Emmett. I will be leaving this an Edward and Bella love story. I did get a few reviews asking about Charlie's relationship with Edward and Bella. It will all become apparent later on. And Emmett will find someone else; just bear with me on his odd behavior. =)**

**Also I am sorry for the delay but unfortunately I am a student and midterms are kicking my ass. Apparently all my teachers decided to have midterms on different weeks…yay 3 weeks of tests… not … **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**EPOV**

He was by us as fast as his human body could take him. I whimpered as he wrapped his arms around us both.

The family quickly moved in around us, protectively. I could hear Emmett's confused mind.

"When did she start changing?" I whimpered.

He let his face fall to his chest, "When you and Bella got together. She…" he huffed "_we have had sex a few times since, but the last time was before the wedding…she…it wasn't my name she cried out… it was yours… I have been looking into divorce but I was going to wait for you two to get settled in."_

"She wants to kill my Beautiful after a month into the pregnancy, and take our child." I whimpered into Charlie's chest as he rubbed my back and Bella's. The family looked stunned and angered. "She knew Carlisle. She knew from the beginning that it was possible for my Beautiful to become pregnant. She…" I stopped talking trying to erase what I had heard from her.

"I won't let her hurt Bella." Emmett said as he rose to his full height.

**BPOV**

Out little peanut looked so cute…

Why did Rosalie suddenly hate me so?

Did Emmett just say he would protect me?

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: <strong>

**EPOV**

**Monday cont. **

The family turned to look at Emmett.

"You would fight your mate?" Carlisle asked, not sure if he should be proud or sad.

"I don't think she was ever mine Carlisle." Emmett answered sadly. "She always wanted to have sex when Edward was home. Sometimes when we would go off on our own she would only push me away when I tried to love her. The last time we had sex was before Edward and Bella's wedding…She was thinking about Edward."

They all gasped and my Beautiful clung to me even more. "She wants to take you from me?"

I sighed and pulled her closer, "I don't know Beautiful. But I do know that it won't happen. I love you. I love our peanut. And when we find out she is a she, and you cry because you think she is a he I will hold you and be strong for you. When you feel overwhelmed I will hold you tight all night. And when you give birth I will inject you with my venom. You won't be leaving me Beautiful, not now, not tomorrow, not ever."

She started tearing up again, "I love you Eddie."

"Love you Beautiful girl." I answered and held her slightly tighter. One hand massaged her back and the other placed a comforting hand on our Peanut.

"How much you want to bet your Peanut is a boy?" Emmett said.

We all chuckled, but I quickly sobered up, "I will be more than happy to put money down on this bet but first we need to decide what to do. My Beautiful can't be stressed out. She needs rest and a peaceful environment."

Everyone one focused back on the problem at hand. "We warn her, I serve her with divorce. It's up to Carlisle whether or not we should remove her from the coven. If she comes back, we destroy her." Emmett spoke sure of his decisions.

Carlisle nodded and the rest of the family agreed. "It is not my sole decision if Rosalie is to stay a member of our coven. When we talked about bringing Charlie and Bella into our world we voted. Now we will do the same. I will go last."

Emmett, "I don't want her here. She betrayed the family, it trying to hurt my brother and sister and she played with me for decades."

Alice, "She was my sister but that ended the moment she became a threat to Bella."

Jasper, "I don't believe she was ever a true part of the coven in the first place. I don't want her here either."

Esme, "Our children need to be safe. Anyone who threatens that should not be a part of the coven."

"I don't want her anywhere near my Beautiful or my Peanut." I added on.

Everyone looked to Charlie and Bella.

"Why are you all looking at us?" Charlie asked confused.

"You are both a part of this coven. You have a say." Carlisle answered.

"That girl wants to hurt Bella, Edward, and their Peanut. I don't want her here. I don't want them to have to be associated to her." Charlie answered gruffly.

"If she hated just me I wouldn't mind." My Beautiful whispered. "But she wants Edward and our Peanut… I can't have her here and still feel safe."

I licked at her tears as she snuggled into me.

"Then I am glad to say that I will feel no guilt when I take her off all of the Cullen accounts and relieve her of her Cullen pendant." Carlisle added.

Everyone smiled at him as Bella's heart rate finally stabilized.

She was finally secure.

"Now let's make the bets." Emmett said getting a piece of paper and a pen.

"How much each?" Alice asked.

"$500.00" Emmett answered. "The winners split the pot."

"Boy" my Beautiful said happily.

"Girl" I said just as happily.

"Boy" Carlisle said.

"Girl" Charlie shouted out.

"Girl" Esme sighed sweetly.

"Girl" Alice said jumping up and down.

"Girl" Jasper said holding Alice down.

"Boy" Emmet said out loud as he wrote his name down.

"So the total pot is $4,000.00. If it's a girl Alice, Jasper, Esme, Charlie, and Edward each get $800.00; If Peanut is a boy, Bella, Carlisle and I each get $1,333.33"

Everyone agreed as my girl started nodding off.

I looked at everyone and they all nodded, I picked up my girl and went up to my old room. We would stay here until everything with Rosalie had been settled.

Charlie went to the guest room and the others made plans on how to handle things. Thinking back I realize that the only reason I hadn't killed Rosalie already was because my Beautiful and our Peanut need me near them to protect them.

"_Do you mind if I come up to talk with you?" _Emmett thought towards me.

I whispered out a yes and he quickly came into my room.

"_Mind if I vent a little?" _I nodded towards him, "_I guess I should have seen it coming. We were never truly in love. I was just her arm candy. She has always treated me like shit. I am so sorry that she has put Bella in danger. I promise to do what I can and protect her. I know that it is hard for you to let the others take care of this issue but I think really we all need to do this together. I mean I kind of hate Rosalie but I will be more than glad to stay and help you protect Charlie and Bella. Because when it comes down to it I know you worry about Pops almost as much as you worry about your Beautiful." _He said as he fidgeted.

I nodded, "That is a good idea Emmett. Thank you. I would feel better if you stayed, but what about the others? Rosalie is a good fighter. Esme and Carlisle can protect the family but they aren't as good at fighting."

He nodded, "I know but Jasper and Alice are great fighters. Jasper is the one who taught Alice so she is really good."

I sighed…

"_We will be fine without the two of you. It will be better this way."_ Jasper thought as he and Carlisle made plans.

I smiled and said a quite thanks to Jasper and nodded to Emmett.

He left me with my Beautiful and our Peanut.

**BPOV**

I know Edward and Charlie will protect me and peanut but I can't help but feel like everything is about to change…

I can't wait until the next sonogram.

Maybe we can see what our Peanut is…we need to find a name.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review <strong>

**Please review as much as you all can, it really does help remind me that there are awesome readers awaiting my update. I will update after 20 reviews and as soon as I can. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	35. Chapter 35

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: EXPLICIT CONTENT OVER 18 ONLY!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for the delay, but I do have this chapter done along with another half done. I have been distracted with a new story so I am trying to work on 4 stories at a time, plus school, and you know a social life. <strong>

**So bare with me, and please be assured I am not going to abandon my stories. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**BPOV**

I know Edward and Charlie will protect me and peanut but I can't help but feel like everything is about to change…

I can't wait until the next sonogram.

Maybe we can see what our Peanut is…we need to find a name.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

**Tuesday... **

When my Bell awoke she looked up at me with bright eyes, "We need to think of names Eddie."

I chuckled slightly. "Okay, but first you need breakfast."

She nodded happily as I locked my lips with hers. I let the venom flow into her. She drank a lot of venom before pulling away. "That was good, thank you. Can we make me some human food now?"

I shook my head, "Nope Emmett is taking care of it."

"Emmett?" She asked sounding confused.

I nodded, "Yes the others are…preparing. If Rosalie comes within a 2 mile radius of the house she will be warned. If she does not leave or returns she will be killed. The wolves have been informed. They have been told that she is no longer one of us and may be killed if she tries to contact them or go into their lands."

My Beautiful nodded and snuggled into my chest.

Emmett finished cooking and brought up the food for my Beautiful. Along with her food he brought 4 bags of blood.

He gave her the human food first. She ate happily as we watched television. It was only her second day in her pregnancy and already you could see a slight bump.

Once she finished eating I pulled up a bag of blood and put a straw into it. I held it out to her, "Can you smell this for me Beautiful?"

She nodded as I held it under her nose. She took a deep breath and scrunched up her nose. "Sorry, I don't think peanut wants any yet." She ttok the bag from me and pulled me into her lap. I lay my head on her lap and opened my mouth. She placed the stray into my mouth and I drank happily.

_Wow, they are so good together. I wish I had that. Maybe one day I will find someone to love me. _Emmett's thoughts entered my mind.

I knew he was trying not to let me see this so I made no acknowledgement to it. Once I finished the bag he reached over and handed Bella a new one, switching the straw.

He took the empty bag and placed it in the trash.

After the second bag I was full. Emmett offered to take the dishes and extra bags down stairs while we changed from our pajamas.

I carried my girl into the bathroom so she could have a few human moments while the tub filled with water.

Once she was finished I picked her up and placed her in the tub. I washed her hair and gently caressed her body as I washed it. I lifted her into my arms and rinsed her of before placing her on the closed toilet, wrapped in a towel while I took a 2 second shower.

Once done I toweled off and made sure my girl was dry as well. I wrapped her hair into a towel and carried her to our room.

I placed her on the edge of the bed and opened up the closet. "What would you like to wear?"

She looked up at me and sighed, "Can I wear some of your clothes?"

I smiled at her and nodded, "I would love that."

I pulled out some of my sweats and a long sleeved button up shirt. I pulled out a similar outfit for myself and helped her into hers first. I dressed myself quickly then carried her downstairs.

Pops and Emmett were watching a movie. The two of us curled into the love seat and watched with them. When the others returned, they let us know that Rosalie was not in the area.

We watched movies all day long and well into the night.

**Friday… **

Today was the about the 10th day of the pregnancy and the second sonogram. Carlisle said she was measuring at about 2 months into the pregnancy.

Pops had not been feeling too well for the last few days but he wanted to keep it from Bella. Usually he tried to not think about it when I was around.

The entire family was in the room as Carlisle started the sonogram.

First a heartbeat filled the room. We all smiled as we saw the baby come into the screen. It was still just a peanut, only slightly bigger. Carlisle said we would see more growth and distinguishable features when she appeared to be a few more weeks. However we could make out our peanut's head slightly.

But we were happy to see our baby, no matter how little she, or he was.

Carlisle and Charlie left the house around noon and didn't return until late at night.

When they returned they called a family meeting…

**BPOV**

Seeing our little peanut be a little bigger made me so happy.

I was glad Rosalie was gone for now.

I can't help but wonder what is going on with my dad…

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review <strong>

**The next chapter will be up after 15 reviews, and when I finish it. =P**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	36. Chapter 36

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: EXPLICT CONTENT OVER 18 ONLY!<strong>

**I am sorry for the wait, however I have finished another story which I just posted today. It is called Survivor, please check it out. I will update regularly for the next few months… no daily classes to interfere! **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Last time: **

**BPOV**

Seeing our little peanut be a little bigger made me so happy.

I was glad Rosalie was gone for now.

I can't help but wonder what is going on with my dad…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

**Friday (cont)…**

Pops and Carlisle had just returned and had called everyone into the living room.

Charlie looked a little worse than he had this morning.

My beautiful was worried now.

"We called you all in because we have something to discuss." Carlisle began. "As many of you may have noticed Charlie has been a bit under the weather the last few days. I did some tests and the results are not looking bright."

"What do you mean?" My Beautiful said with her tear filled eyes.

"I know that maybe you haven't noticed much but, I have been trying to be as involved as possible with your relationship. The reason for that is… about 2 weeks before your graduation I had my yearly physical. I kept it hidden from you both; it was hard keeping it from Edward. But I figured out how to hide it. I was diagnosed with a rare form of cancer. There is no treatment. No radiation can help. No operation, no transplant… I have been taking some medication that helped slow things down, but… they stopped working. Carlisle ran some tests. I will be unable to make the change. Even trying is out of the question. I wouldn't survive it. At this point I have a week… at most."

My Beautiful girl was crying. I lifted her into my arms and we moved over to pops who hugged her tightly, but did not move her into his lap, _I can't Edward. I am too weak. _

I nodded and held her weight while he tried to comfort her.

~ ~ ~ ~ MOW ~ ~ ~ ~ MOW ~ ~ ~ ~ MOW ~ ~ ~ ~ MOW ~ ~ ~ ~

It had been three days since Charlie had told us about his condition. Already he was bed ridden and spent most of his time asleep. Carlisle had him hooked into an IV, he could no longer eat.

His heart was not always constant.

Carlisle warned us that today may be the last day. My girl was taking this hard, and it was killing me to see her in pain.

I heard a gasp from down stairs, Alice: _Edward, Rosalie is coming but… I can't see her clearly; I don't think she is alone. _

"Everyone get ready, Esme lock down the house." I yelled out as Emmett came to my side immediately.

He had been clinging to us lately. It was odd but he helped make me know that my girl was safe.

The family all went down stairs ready to fight if Rosalie got through the metal, concrete, shutters.

Suddenly my girl motioned for me to sit her next to her dad. I did so but stayed close ready to grab her and go.

She leaned into him, "It's okay daddy, I'm safe. Peanut is safe. Edward and the Cullen family are going to take care of us. You don't need to worry anymore."

She kissed his forehead in good bye and I lifted her back into my arm. Moments later he flat lined.

Second later Rosalie and company broke in downstairs. I moved to the window as Emmett blocked the door. But Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and even Esme fought. There were 4 others. They were all newborns.

One escaped them and came up the stairs Emmett tore him to pieces as I cradled my Beautiful in my arms, pressing her face into my chest.

He threw the pieces out the window to where Esme was building a fire for the others. Jasper and Carlisle were taking care of Rosalie. She was putting up a good fight but they both knew what had to be done.

Soon she was also ripped apart and thrown into the fire.

My Beautiful asked to see the fire. We all stood on the front porch watching the fire burn out. When it was done Alice and Jasper got rid of the ashes and sprinkled them at the perimeter of our lands. It was a warning, those who weren't invited weren't welcome. They took the dirt under them as well. When they finished they planted some flowers in the spot and went for a hunt. Carlisle made out the death certificate and called the coroner. Bella wanted her dad cremated. and wanted to carry the ashes with us where ever we went.

I pulled up a page on the internet it was about how to make a loved one's ashes into a diamond. My girl saw it and decided she wanted a picture of him in his dress blues and placed on a plaque with his diamond between his name and the photo.

We looked into it and found a place that could have it done in a few months.

~ ~ ~ ~ MOW ~ ~ ~ ~ MOW ~ ~ ~ ~ MOW ~ ~ ~ ~ MOW ~ ~ ~ ~

It had been a little over 2 weeks since Rosalie had tried to kill us and Charlie had passed. We had not done any more ultrasounds and my girl was getting pretty round. She was now a month into the pregnancy

Carlisle decided we could not wait any longer; she was measuring at almost 24 weeks. The growth was way too fast for our time table.

As Carlisle prepared the machine I explained to my Beautiful this fact and told her not to worry, we would see how to do this together.

When Carlisle found the heartbeat he thought it was a little, loud?

"The heart beat is good, but it is louder than most babies." he said as he turned on the screen.

He and I gasped as we saw the screen, My Beautiful looked at the screen confused, "Is that…?"

I nodded and kissed her tenderly. "We're having twins beautiful. Twin babies. Paternal by the looks of it." Our babies were curled together, hugging almost in my girl's womb. Carlisle took some pictures and printed them for us after confirming they were paternal twins and that they were at a good size. Their hearts were beating together though, and that is why it sounded louder. We could not tell if they were girls, or boys or one of each, but they looked beautiful. They were only at around 15 weeks of development; maybe 16.

We talked with Carlisle about how my Beautiful's breast had been very sore lately. He hid his thoughts and said he was not sure why that was.

However a stray thought in Carlisle's mind worried me, _Are they so close because they feel comfortable or are they stuck together? No they are okay, they are separate… oh Edward… I'm sorry but it's a possibility._

I nodded but looked to my girl who was staring at the screen still, moving the wand herself to see them from every angle, and shook my head.

_I won't say anything son, I would never put that fear on her shoulders, and I am sorry I have put it on yours. There is something else. It is here in this paper work. I will leave you so you can talk. We are all going hunting; Emmett is going to stay within shouting distance. _

I nodded at him as he left and my girl finally noticed we'd had a silent conversation.

"Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice are going hunting and Emmett is staying within shouting distance. There is some new information he wants us to look into." I explained as we curled up together in a chair.

I opened the folder and started reading aloud. It was about a few cases where the women that vampire males had impregnated were stimulated and had sore breasts…

I finished reading and couldn't help but stare at my girl's breasts. "You're sore because you are starting to lactate… if you are changed without feeding someone you won't be able to feed the babies. If you are producing milk before the change you will forever produce milk."

She looked just as shocked as I had. "How would I do that?"

I leaned into to her and kissed her sweetly. I started to trail kissed down her jaw onto her neck and down to her breast I kissed her nipples and then licked them sweetly. Understanding shown in her face, "We can try Beautiful. You know I love your breasts. I want to try but only if you want."

Her breathing was labored, she looked down at me and our eyes locked, without speaking she ran her fingers through my hair and pulled me closer. I latched onto her left nipple and sucked in lightly. She moaned and pressed into me. I purred around her and moved one of my hands to massage her other breast. I sucked a little harder and then I felt it. It was a liquid, thinner than milk. I growled and pulled deep. She whimpered but continued to run her hands through my hair encouraging me.

I sucked for a few minutes until I came up empty. I kissed and licked her breast before switching over to the other one. I repeated the process. It was amazing. She tasted so good. I drank from her until she was dry. I kissed and worshiped her breast for a while before moving to kiss her lips.

She looked relaxed for the first time since Charlie had died.

I pulled her close to me as we cuddled together. I sent Emmett a message telling him he could come home when he wanted.

I pulled off my shirt and helped Bella into it. Emmett came into the house a few minutes later. He searched for us but when he saw us cuddling he decided to give us a moment and went to watch a movie.

I took my girl into the kitchen and got her some food before joining him.

As we settled into a love seat I locked my lips with hers to feed her.

**BPOV**

Charlie dying devastated me…

I knew that everything would change now…

Seeing Edward's idea about making him into a diamond made me see how much he cared…

I could not believe we were having twins!...

My breasts were so sore, but Edward… he made it all better… and made me feel so good…

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review <strong>

**20 reviews = update in 3 days **

**15 = 5 days **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	37. Chapter 37

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: EXPLICT CONTENT OVER 18 ONLY!<strong>

**I have now finished writing this story! All you guys have to do is keep reviewing for fast updates! **

**Check out my new poll.**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time: <strong>

**BPOV**

Charlie dying devastated me…

I knew that everything would change now…

Seeing Edward's idea about making him into a diamond made me see how much he cared…

I could not believe we were having twins!...

My breasts were so sore, but Edward… he made it all better… and made me feel so good…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

**Wednesday **

We kept my feedings to ourselves. We found that I had to hunt less while drinking her milk, which had come in after my third feeding. Much like she drank my venom about 3 or 4 times a day I now also feed from her 2 or 3 times each day.

Her production was astounding! Already it had only been 4 days since my first feeding and she was making so much milk. As long as I drank at consecutive intervals her breasts didn't become sore.

Our babies were still growing. Bella had started to feel them moving around a bit but I still couldn't feel it.

As we sat on the couch after feeding each other and Emmett brought me blood I realized my girl was staring at my mug.

I held it out to her and she drank a small sip before drinking it happily. I smiled as Emmett came into the room, froze and then smiled at us. I place my hands on our babies and suddenly I felt them.

I smiled and curled around my Beautiful. She was still drinking happily, slowly, enjoying her craving. "Hi babies, I can feel you." They pushed against my hand and Bella winced slightly. "Easy little ones, your mommy is weaker than you for now. We love you so much." I always talked to them when Bella slept, often she would wake up and tell me that they seemed to love it because they moved a lot for me. "I am your daddy and I love you both and your mommy." I held them close to me as something odd happened. "Beautiful… I… I think I can hear them… they are happy for the blood… they… Beautiful they love you… they…they love me too."

Emmett smiled at us and gave her another thermos with blood, and handed me another as well. He kneeled down and started talking to the babies too, "Don't worry little peanuts your mommy and daddy are crazy about each other but they will always have time for you. But just remember your mommy is a human not a vampire like your daddy."

Bella giggled as she started gulping down the bear blood.

She and I joined our hands together on our babies and drank our blood. I fed her some venom and then as I pulled back she whimpered. I took her upstairs and helped her with her shirt before attaching onto her chest. We were cuddling while I fed and I was wrapped up in the thoughts, feelings, and movements of our babies. She was half asleep running her hands through my hair.

I switched sides and as I was almost done our door burst open…

"Hey….SHIT!... I'm sorry I'm sorry…" Emmett exclaimed as he shut the door.

I half groaned half growled as my Beautiful pulled a shirt over her. I kissed her and massaged her breast for a moment. "You have more baby, were going to have to add a feeding." She nodded, blushing bright red. I kissed her soundly then helped her up.

We walked out of our room only to find Emmett sitting outside our door. He was mumbling "I'm sorry" over and over again. I could see it in his mind; he was ashamed of having walked in on us. I recognize the shame from human teens that had walked in on their parents. I knew he had become attached to us but I had not realized to what extent it had happened.

"Emmett?" He looked up at us and Bella motioned for me to move her towards him. I shook my head and motioned for Emmett to come into our room. "Emmett, it's okay."

"You're not mad?" he asked.

My Beautiful and I shook out heads. "No but maybe we should talk about what has been going on. My Beautiful and I don't mind you being around us but Emmett, what is going on?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I feel attached to the two of you. I don't know why…"

My beautiful looked down to her tummy, where our babies were moving, or really one was. It liked Emmett's voice?

"Emmett do you mind giving us a minute, I want to run something by my Beautiful." I said as I hide all emotions.

He nodded and left.

"What is it Eddie?" She asked worried.

"I think one of our babies is a girl. Who like the sound of Emmett's voice…" I trailed off letting her connect the dots.

"Wait…what do you… does that mean that one of our babies is a girl who is already feeling the mating pull to Emmett?" She asked wrapping her little arms around our babies.

I nodded, "I think so Beautiful. How do we feel about this?"

She sighed, "He will always love her. I trust him to be respectful with her until she is ready for a relationship."

I nodded, "It will be hard, but in the long run I can't help but be happy that our little girl will have someone to love her. But I think we should keep this to ourselves for now, just tell Emmett that he will understand soon."

She nodded, "Do you think we can talk about names?"

I chuckled and nodded. "I would love to talk names, what do you have in mind?" She looked down shyly, avoiding my gaze, "Please tell me sweet girl."

"I was thinking Elizabeth for a girl, but only if it's okay with you." She whispered.

I froze, "You would name our little girl after my biological mother." She nodded, "Thank you Beautiful, thank you!"

I kissed her soundly before pulling back and holding her tightly. We placed out joined hands on our babies and thought about what to name our second child.

"I think we should name Emmett's mate Elizabeth, and if we have another girl maybe Marie." I finally said as I ran my nose along her throat.

She nodded "But if we have a little Anthony?" Her eyes went wide as she hid in my chest.

"Anthony… huh?" I said with a smile on my face.

She peaked up at me and nodded, "Do you like it?"

I nodded, "I love it; little Anthony and little Elizabeth, Tony and Beth."

She giggled as the babies kicked wildly.

I chuckled along while running my hands over them, "Be calm my little ones, you must go easy on your mommy. I will make sure she gets more blood for you in a few hours." They calmed quickly and I heard their feelings of love towards us.

They loved us so much, unconditionally so.

I called out for Emmett who had stayed within shouting distance but not hearing distance. He came back and slowly walked into the room.

"Emmett, my Beautiful and I believe we know what is going on, but you will need to wait to find out. Please know that there is nothing wrong and everything will be alright." I spoke as my girl curled into my embrace.

He sighed, "I trust you guys. Thank you for assuring me. And I am so sorry for walking in like that. I mess up your guys' mood... I am so sorry"

He thought we were going to have sex… we let him think that way and assured him everything was fine. The three of us watched a movie. Then he went to get us blood for my Beautiful, happily hunting for her. I carried her back up stairs and into our room.

I winked at Emmett who chuckled and left the house, promising to make sure no one interrupted us.

I lay her down on the bed so that she sat up against the head board. I gave her both thermoses of blood and crawled on top of her. I pulled of her shirt and motioned for her to drink. Together we drank… her from the thermoses, me from her wonderful breasts. We paced ourselves to finish together. Then I pulled the thermoses from her and set them aside. I moved up her body and kissed her lips. I pulled her into my lap and sat back on my hunches. I slipped into her body easily and helped her move up and down on me. I ground into her and together we came hard. She clung to me and I licked at her neck. We curled around each other as she slept and I licked her all night.

I made sure to talk to the babies about being gentle with their mom and I told them how much we loved them.

**(Thursday)**

In the morning we took a bath together and I drank her milk before feeding her some of my venom. I kissed my girl soundly as I walked down the stairs and found Emmett making her breakfast.

I looked at him, lifting an eyebrow in question, _Hey Edward… um I still feel bad about yesterday so I decided to try and make it up to you guys by making your Beautiful some breakfast. _

I smiled in thanks and fed my girl.

**BPOV**

I was shocked that Emmett had walked in on us, but I was glad he hadn't caught on to what Edward had been doing. It was nice to have a secret between Edward and me.

Carlisle probably knew what was going on but never said or asked anything.

Making love with Edward was great, he never made me feel inferior…

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review <strong>

**20 reviews = update in 3 days**

**15 reviews = update in 5 days**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	38. Chapter 38

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: EXPLICT CONTENT OVER 18 ONLY!<strong>

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Check out my new poll. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Last time: **

**BPOV**

I was shocked that Emmett had walked in on us, but I was glad he hadn't caught on to what Edward had been doing. It was nice to have a secret between Edward and me.

Carlisle probably knew what was going on but never said or asked anything.

Making love with Edward was great, he never made me feel inferior…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

**Thursday (continued)**

My Beautiful and I spent most of the day cuddling.

**Time skip… **

**Saturday **

For two weeks we spent our days together and working out a schedule for me to drink from my girl's breasts and for her to drink my venom and animal blood. We had a schedule and the family understood to let us be whenever we went to our room.

My Beautiful felt self conscious drinking blood with the family watching her.

We had decided that after today's ultra sound we would be going to out cottage. Emmett would be coming along.

Carlisle smiled at us as we walked into his office. He ran the wand over her swollen belly and looked for our babies. They were so cute. One was sucking its thumb and the other looked as though it was waving at us. Carlisle's thoughts and mine immediately went to the same thing… _Son their bodies are completely separated! They are not attached. _

I smiled up at him and nodded. My girl had tears in her eyes as she whispered to her tummy.

"They are measuring at about 26 weeks." Carlisle said out loud.

He smiled at us as we both cooed at our babies who immediately started moving.

"Now do you wish to know what these babies are?" he asked not thinking about anything.

We both nodded, as he kept his mind on the dictionary, "Okay, Baby A is a girl! ... Baby B is a boy!"

My Beautiful and I stared at our babies. She looked at me and I knew that she was about to say their names.

"Everyone leave please." I said covering her mouth with a smile.

She giggled and nodded in understanding.

Everyone left and Carlisle left the machine on for us.

Once they were all gone I turned to my beautiful, "Little Elizabeth and Anthony… we chose good names Beautiful."

She nodded, "You want to keep the names to ourselves?"

I smiled down at her, "Yes, they are our wonderful loving, nosy family. I would like to keep the names to ourselves. Our secret."

She giggled as I cleaned up the gel on her stomach. I kissed her soundly and carried her to our cottage. I called for Emmett and asked him to hunt for us. It was hard to not be able to care for my mate alone, but Emmett made things slightly easier. He cared for her, but his thoughts were always on helping me care for her, not doing things to gain her attention.

Soon we were cuddled up on our bed and I had finished drinking her milk and she had drank my venom and some bear blood.

I was glad to hear the family pass by the cottage to let us know that they were all fine.

Carlisle informed me that we had maybe two more weeks to go, if not less.

I informed my beautiful and she happily agreed that seeing our babies would be just wonderful.

I pulled out the research on lactation and finished reading all of the information as my Beautiful slept. When I was done, I was shocked. I had to wake her up. "Baby, Beautiful, please I need to speak with you…wake up for me."

"What's wrong Eddy?" she asked groggily.

"Beautiful, when the babies are born and I change you… Beautiful, they are going to have to feed from you… non-stop almost… while you change. For the next week I can't help you. Your breasts need to make enough milk for our children. They will only drink from you for one month. But it will be near constant. Their growth will slow after that but… I Beautiful, you will be unable to do much of anything for your first month as a vampire but give our babies substance." I explained.

She nodded, "That is okay. You and Emmett can hunt for me."

I sighed, "But Beautiful… I never knew … I am sorry…"

She shook her head, "No, I wanted this. We wanted this."

I sighed and nodded. "Sorry I panicked"

She giggled, "I know, now hold me while I sleep. We can talk more in the morning."

I nodded and held her while she slept. I talked to the babies and felt/ heard their love for us.

A week later Carlisle had been doing ultrasounds daily. The babies were so cramped; my Beautiful had bruises and had broken a couple ribs. When the babies had realized they had hurt their mommy I heard their overwhelming sorrow. They stayed still for so long that my Beautiful was panicking. Finally after we talked to them we felt them but their little hands against ours on her tummy.

I talked to them about moving, one at a time, slowly. They did as I told them and kept their mommy safe.

Today Bella was 2 months and 2 days into her pregnancy and the babies were very crowded, they could barely move without hurting their mother so I prepared her for delivery. Carlisle set up the room and I prepared syringes with my venom. Once the babies were out I would bite her neck while Carlisle cleaned up the babies. Then together we would inject the venom into her wrists, ankles, and heart. I would then be left alone with my Beautiful and our babies.

My Beautiful was looking up at me with sleepy eyes; she was slightly sedated but still awake enough to meet our babies before being changed.

Carlisle made the incision, but as he hit the placenta the blade broke… we were prepared for this.

I kissed my girl then did what I had to. Using my teeth I carefully cut the placenta open. Carlisle pulled out our baby girl first. He handed her to me and I showed her to my Beautiful. Then he pulled out our boy. I held them both for their mommy to see as Carlisle closed her up. She kissed each babies forehead then I handed them to Carlisle. I kissed her deeply before biting her neck, marking her as her creator and her mate.

Carlisle finished cleaning the babies as I injected me venom into her body.

He handed me my children before leaving the room. I sat down next to my Beautiful and looked at our children. "You are both very smart and very wonderful. I know you are hungry so I will set you on mommy's chest in a second for you to get her milk. But you need to be careful, don't bite mommy."

They nodded and our little girl placed her hand on my cheek and projected her thoughts into my mind. I saw myself telling them not to bite. I smiled, "That is right baby girl." My boy taped my other cheek and I could taste his thoughts… he was hungry, but so happy to be with me and his mommy. I chuckled "Okay come I will place you with your mommy, then lay down next to her. Drink slowly, no one is going to take her milk from you."

They both nodded. My Beautiful whimpered and I quickly placed the babies on her chest. "Hold onto her okay. Don't drink yet." They nodded and snuggled into her chest, her warmth.

I moved her so that she was right next to the wall and I moved to cover their bodies with mine. They were now cocooned by my large body, protected from all harm.

I helped little Beth latch onto her mommy and she started to drink happily. Then I helped Tony latch on. He started drinking quickly but I ran my hand over his nose, "Slow down, buddy. Let mommy make you more. It takes time. If you drink slowly you will be able to drink without stopping for a long time."

He nodded and snuggled into her large breasts and drank slower. Beth snuggled in as well and I wrapped all three in my arms. I felt venom fill my mouth so I covered my Beautiful's mouth with my own. She swallowed without problems.

**BPOV**

My breasts were huge! But I knew that my babies would need to drink for a long time in order to grow nice and strong.

They looked like little angels.

I felt Edward bite me and I let the blackness take me.

Through the darkness, I felt them latch onto me, as well as Edwards fingers run along my body. I felt him give me venom and swallowed. I was not in the dark any more. I could feel my milk let down as I realized my children had almost finished what I had stored for them. They were drinking from me… it was different than when I fed Edward. He made it sensual, but feeding the, was anything but sensual. It was nice to be able to provide for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review <strong>

**20 reviews = update in 3 days**

**15 reviews = update in 5 days**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	39. Chapter 39

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: EXPLICT CONTENT OVER 18 ONLY!<strong>

**Well things are winding down… Enjoy**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Last time: **

**EPOV**

I helped little Beth latch onto her mommy and she started to drink happily. Then I helped Tony latch on. He started drinking quickly but I ran my hand over his nose, "Slow down, buddy. Let mommy make you more. It takes time. If you drink slowly you will be able to drink without stopping for a long time."

He nodded and snuggled into her large breasts and drank slower. Beth snuggled in as well and I wrapped all three in my arms. I felt venom fill my mouth so I covered my Beautiful's mouth with my own. She swallowed without problems.

**BPOV**

My breasts were huge! But I knew that my babies would need to drink for a long time in order to grow nice and strong.

They looked like little angels.

I felt Edward bite me and I let the blackness take me.

Through the darkness, I felt them latch onto me, as well as Edwards fingers run along my body. I felt him give me venom and swallowed. I was not in the dark any more. I could feel my milk let down as I realized my children had almost finished what I had stored for them. They were drinking from me… it was different than when I fed Edward. He made it sensual, but feeding the, was anything but sensual. It was nice to be able to provide for them.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39: <strong>

**EPOV**

Our children drank while their mother changed, I made sure that they didn't drink to fast and whenever they about finished the milk in her breast she let down more. Every time she did I gave her venom. For 36 hours this continued. After that She started to wake up.

When she opened her eyes they locked onto mine immediately. She kissed me sweetly before looking sown at owr children on her chest. They looked up at her sensing her movement and stopped drinking. They crawled up her body and snuggled into her neck, where they promptly fell asleep.

I called Emmett and asked him to leave 6 thermoses of blood outside our bedroom door.

After he had left I got up to get it quickly before returning to my family. As my Beautiful held our children I held the thermos for her to drink. She drank 4 and only then did I drink the remaining two. When I was done I helped her stand without waking out babies and helped her change their diapers. I had changed them every 3 hours while they had fed.

When that was done they were beginning to wake up. Tony immediately pressed her hand to his mommy's neck and projected his hunger. She giggled and moved her arms to cradle them both and let them both latch on. I moved behind her and helped her cradle them.

We cuddled together as the babies drank for a while and then fell back to sleep. We changed their diapers and put on some clothes. We held them between us as we thought about everything that had happened.

She had no blood lust for our children and had complete control of her thirst.

For a week we kept it just the four of us and after that we knew it was time to get Carlisle back to check on the kids and then Emmett so he could meet his little mate.

Carlisle came alone and kept reassuring us that he was only checking the health of Beth and Tony every time we growled.

We were protective and Beth and Tony did not like being out of our arms or our sight and in someone else's arms.

When we called Emmett in he was happy to be the first one in the family we chose to introduce to our babies, other than Carlisle.

"Emmett, do you remember that you said you felt a pull towards us?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah. I … you know why?"

My Beautiful nodded, "Yes. But you may find out yourself after meeting out children. Emmett I would like to introduce you to Anthony Cullen and Elizabeth Cullen."

He smiled at Tony, "Hey little buddy." Then turned to Elizabeth and froze. "Hi Elizabeth." She looked up at him and stared. She pressed her hand to my neck… I could see Emmett and I felt like he was my bestist friend in the world.

I chuckled, "Emmett I would like to introduce you to your best friend Beth."

He smiled at me, "Thank you guys for not keeping me from her. I will protect her and be her friend until she says otherwise."

We smiled and nodded.

Emmett stayed with us for the next three weeks. Hunting for me and my Beautiful and helping us with diaper changes and clothes changes. He always left the room when they drank milk and when he finally realized what he had caught me and her doing when he had walked in on us he apologized for about an hour straight.

By the time the month was up the twins were done breast feeding and were starting to drink blood. They hated human food but liked soda and ice cream, along with rare cooked meat.

I still drank from my Beautiful at least 4 times a day as she drank my venom. Emmett baby sat for us whenever we needed some alone time and we could not be more thankful.

When the babies were 2 months old they looked about a year and a half old. We decided to call the rest of the family.

They all loved the babies and respected our need to shelter them. But they also noticed that the twins were only comfortable with the two if us and Emmett.

They understood this and let us be.

Another 2 months passed and everything was great. We visited the family every few days and the babies now looked 3 years old.

We were out hunting as a gamily when we came across a wolf. It stopped and starred at our kids before phasing to human.

"The pack is coming…. Um are these your kids?" Jake asked.

Emmett lifted the kids into his arms and was ready to run the family home. My beautiful and I would hold them off, we always had a plan ready for if something like this were to arise.

The pack arrived but they were not aggressive, more intrigued.

We talked for a while before they left peacefully.

**BPOV**

Having the babies in our lives changed everything but we were so happy.

Emmett accepted his role as big brother to Tony and best friend to Beth.

The family understood our need to be a separate family but we always visited.

I was afraid when the wolves found out about the twins but everything went well.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review <strong>

**20 reviews = update in 3 days**

**15 reviews = update in 5 days**

**3 more chapters!**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	40. Chapter 40

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: EXPLICT CONTENT OVER 18 ONLY!<strong>

Because of all the issues with I have decided to start a TWCS account. I have yet to upload any stories but I am thinking about it. I don't know if any of my stories will be taken off but just in case…

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Last time: **

**BPOV**

Having the babies in our lives changed everything but we were so happy.

Emmett accepted his role as big brother to Tony and best friend to Beth.

The family understood our need to be a separate family but we always visited.

I was afraid when the wolves found out about the twins but everything went well.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 40: 5 years ahead**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

The twins were almost all grown up now. Emmett and Beth were still best friends and he was fine with that. Tony was his little brother but Tony always watched Emmett carefully when it came to Beth.

All of us were in high school and the family had decided to move into a town nearby.

We all played brothers and sister whose parents were always away, however Beth and Tony always treated us with great respect. They truly loved us and made sure to always make their mom happy.

It was odd, if they upset her they always remembered when they had broken her ribs when they were in the womb.

Last year, Anthony had decided to rebel. He never listened and started mouthing off to us, especially my Beautiful. A few times she almost had to hold me back from hitting him. We never hit our children but during the months that he acted out I had wanted to on more than one occasion.

Emmett had decided to step in after Anthony had crossed a line…

_Flashback-_

"_You need to listen to us Anthony!" my Beautiful exclaimed as he walked in the door, 5 hours late._

"_Why the fuck should I listen to you. You never let us do shit. We have to do what you say when you say. Hell we never have a choice on what we feed on and all you two do is get it on. NEWSFLASH you can't have more kids! Daddy dearest made sure of that! Who fucken cares what you think? You always make me be a good little boy and stay out of trouble, I HAVE NO LIFE! You both are dragging me down and I can't wait until I can leave you two behind and hunt like a real vampire! I hope you both burn in hell!" Anthony yelled as we tried to keep him from sleeping with every girl he came across, he could not get them pregnant, if he did he would sign their death sentence. Yet he took for granted everything we did for them. _

_I stood in front of my mate and growled at him. She held me to her, stopping me from hurting him. Elizabeth stood with Emmett beside her, next to the stairs. She had already been sleeping. _

_Emmett stepped forward enraged. _

_Elizabeth put a hand on his shoulder but he motioned that he wouldn't do anything. _

"_Are you stupid? How can you talk to your parents that way? Yes they can't have more children but you two are a precious gift to them and they love you. Would they love any other child they could have, yes. But they know that just having the two of you were a miracle. Not to mention that yes they make sure you stay out of trouble. They do it to protect you." __They need to know Edward__. He thought towards me._

"_No Emmett." I said fear in my eyes, I knew it. _

_He shook his head, "No. He needs to know. They both do. Did you know why we move so much? Did you know what they have gone through for you?" Anthony looked pissed off but confused. Beth came to stand with me and my Beautiful. We wrapped her in between us as Emmett continued. "Think back Anthony. I know you and Beth remember everything since you were in the womb. Remember how you broke Bella's ribs!" Beth whimpered and Tony took a step back and shook his head, "Do you remember being held in my arms as I got ready to run with you and your sister as the entire wolf pack met you for the first time and your parents were ready to sacrifice themselves for you? How about when Alice had a vision about the Volturi taking you both? The family split up so that they couldn't find you! How about when you heard about when the nomads were passing through and your MOM was ripped apart protecting you while Edward and I tried to hold off the other two! Your parents gave everything to protect you. They love you more than their own lives and your mother who you just yelled at risked her life to give birth to you!"_

_Anthony was shaking his head remembering everything we had done for them, then his mind started to replay when they broke their mom's ribs and when she was ripped apart protecting them. _

_He fell to his knees and cried. My mate looked to me unsure of what to do. _

_I motioned for her to go to him. She went to him and he clung to her sobbing and begging for forgiveness. _

_I walked over to them and pulled them into my arms. He cried as he fell onto his hands and laid his forehead against my shoes, "I am so sorry I am sorry Father."_

_My heart broke as he cried and clutched my feet. My mate's eyes were filled with tears. I moved to my knees and lifted him up, he curled into my chest and cried. I rubbed his back and he held onto me as he did as a baby. _

_Beth came over and Bella pulled her into her arms. I stood with Anthony and pulled them all into my arms. Anthony was inconsolable for hours. _

_Finally he was cried out and he was still holding onto me. He set his hand on my neck and started to project his thoughts… Please father hit me… punish me for how I have treated you and mother…please!_

_I pushed him back lightly, "NO, You listen to me Anthony Cullen, I will never hit you. No matter how mad I get. I know that sometimes I have wanted you but your mother has always reminded me of what a gift you and your sister are. I will never hit you. Now you need some sleep. I think we all need some rest. Go up to your room we will talk when you get up." _

_He hugged me and looked over at my mate and whimpered, "I am sorry for my actions mama." _

_She kissed his cheek and patted his hair. "I know you are." _

_End flash back-_

It had taken time but we had gotten to a better place.

Anthony stopped sleeping with every girl he came across and treated his mother with the respect she deserved.

It had taken Beth some time to forgive her brother for how he treated us, but eventually she relented.

We moved after that when girls kept showing up looking for Anthony, he would turn them down but they didn't get the message.

Emmett however stayed mad at Anthony the longest. He had truly seen the stress that had been put on mine and my Beautiful's relationship because of everything. He watched us break down into tearless sobs as we raised our miracles. He saw the strain and he was the only one who ever knew that she and I had taken a break 2 years ago. It only lasted for a couple days but still, it was the longest we had ever been apart.

**BPOV**

Not being in a wheel chair was something that I will always thank Edward for.

There was a time when I was afraid that everything was going to be over, but all it took was a few days for us to realize we were nothing without each other.

The kids never knew about that… they never knew they were the reason we almost lost each other.

When Anthony rebelled, Edward held me together…

When Emmett aired everything… well everything but our separation …to the kids and Anthony begged us for forgiveness, I thought my heart would break.

I was glad to see my family happy now…

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review <strong>

**15 reviews = update in 3 days**

**10 reviews = update in 5 days**

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	41. Chapter 41

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: EXPLICT CONTENT OVER 18 ONLY!<strong>

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Last time: **

**BPOV**

Not being in a wheel chair was something that I will always thank Edward for.

There was a time when I was afraid that everything was going to be over, but all it took was a few days for us to realize we were nothing without each other.

The kids never knew about that… they never knew they were the reason we almost lost each other.

When Anthony rebelled, Edward held me together…

When Emmett aired everything… well everything but our separation …to the kids and Anthony begged us for forgiveness, I thought my heart would break.

I was glad to see my family happy now…

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 41:**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

For the first time our kids were going to graduate with us. My beautiful and I were so proud.

The family came down to see it and we had a big celebration afterwards. When Tony and Beth had gone to sleep, we decided to work out what was going to happen now.

"Where do you think you'll move?" Carlisle asked.

"We aren't sure yet, but we were thinking Europe." My Beautiful responded.

"But we are not very sure. The Volturi is in Europe and we want to steer clear." I added pulling her into my lap.

"I haven't had any visions of them coming for us, for the twins." Alice added.

"Where you go we will follow. We won't live in the same town again, but we'll be close by." Esme said.

Everyone nodded.

"Where do the twins want to go to college?" Jasper asked.

I sighed, "Anthony is still slightly clingy after what happened 3 years ago. He still feels so bad. It brought everything back to the forefront to his mind."

This included a few days when only Emmett was around. This was when my Beautiful and I had separated. We were filled with grief and couldn't look after the twins, Emmett had taken them.

My girl sighed, "We were thinking Alaska. The Denali Coven is there. I feel… like if something is coming. I…" She buried her face into my neck. "I need to know the kids will be okay."

The family gasped.

"No, you can't talk like that…" Esme said franticly.

Emmett sighed, "Don't try guys. They know. If something happens, we are to get the twins safe. They would hold off the enemy. If one were to die the other would not survive. They need to know that the twins will be safe if that happens. We need to trust them."

We talked for a few more hours before they left to hunt.

Emmett stayed.

"How are things with you two?" he asked quietly.

We smiled, "Were okay." My Beautiful responded.

"Anthony remembers." I said in a whisper.

They both turned to look at me.

I nodded, "He remembers Emmett being worried and the two of us being gone for a couple days."

My Beautiful sighed, "Should we tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Beth said from the top of the stairs, Tony behind her.

I sighed, "Come down here kids."

They came down and Beth sat next to Emmett. She took his hand in hers and held onto it tightly. Tony sat next to him looking scared and confused.

"I saw in Anthony's mind that he remembered a time. A very short time, when both of you stayed with Emmett. During those days your mother and I were not around. There was a reason for that." My girl snuggled into me. "We… we were having some problems during that time and had decided to separate. It only lasted a few days, but without each other we were useless, miserable and dying."

The kids had tears in their eyes, "Why were you having problems?" Anthony chocked out.

My Beautiful sighed, "We had been taking care of you two mostly alone. Emmett helped out but, it was hard on us. We had started to fight about everything. Every decision was questioned, every question was questioned… I started leaving with you two and then when I would return Edward would leave with you two… We stopped trusting ourselves and started doubting everything. The two of you would only ask one of us for something or to go somewhere…"

"It was our fault." Beth whimpered.

We were all quite for a few moments. Not confirming nor denying. However in our silence they knew… yes the kids had caused a rift between us.

Anthony fell off the couch and cried… "I ruin everything…" he was a sensitive child. My beautiful went to him and pulled him into her arms. "I am sorry mommy, I am sorry for ruining everything.

Elizabeth broke down then; she fell next to her mom and nuzzled into her side. My Beautiful pulled her into her arms as well.

Emmett stood and left while I walked over to my family and held them. "We are a family. We have out ups and our downs. But your mother and I realized that she and I must be together for everything to work out. We let things come between us. We let detractions in and let our relationship dwindle. We love you both and we will always love you."

We stayed in a group hug for a while. I decided it was time to have a very important conversation. I pulled back and motioned for us all to sit on the couch. "By this time next year you will be full vampires. Beth, we know you have started to feel differently towards Emmett." Anthony growled. "We have known since before you were born that he felt the mating pull for you. You are starting to feel that and not the pull of a best friend that you have always felt before. Anthony you will one day find your mate as well. We have talked about sex and conception before, so we won't again. Just know that we want to know when you decide to make a life with your mate."

They nodded and smiled at us.

**BPOV**

Telling the children about our short separation was hard.

Anthony was always too perceptive for his own good.

Beth had started to gravitate towards Emmett about 2 months ago. She and I had talked, though she knew that if she waited to be with him, she could not have children. She preferred it this way. She wanted love not lust.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review <strong>

**One more chapter! **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


	42. Chapter 42

This is a story from my wild imagination that uses the awesome characters from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and all its true glory.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: EXPLICT CONTENT OVER 18 ONLY!<strong>

**Here is the final chapter, a sequel is being thought of, but I have very little time to write and I have some other stories in my mind. I have yet to post my stories elsewhere, but if any of my stories are take down I will move them to Twiwrite or TWCS. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Last time: **

**BPOV**

Telling the children about our short separation was hard.

Anthony was always too perceptive for his own good.

Beth had started to gravitate towards Emmett about 2 months ago. She and I had talked, though she knew that if she waited to be with him, she could not have children. She preferred it this way. She wanted love not lust.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41: Epilogue 10 years ahead<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

We moved around some, keeping ahead of the Volturi. They had started hunting us 3 years ago. The Denali Coven moved with us, afraid to be targeted alone.

Peter and Charlotte, Jasper's friends, joined us as well.

Beth and Emmett had been married 5 years ago. They were so happy together.

Anthony found his mate while running one day 3 years ago. Bree Tanner had been changed by the Volturi.

They were still dating and taking things slow. It was nice to see them happy.

My Beautiful and I still spent most of our time alone, together… the family realized that with the twins we never had a honeymoon, never got to just be married.

No one hunted alone, no one walked alone. Always in two's or more.

One day we would have to fight the Volturi. One day my mate and I would die protecting our children… Alice had seen it. No matter how long we ran, it was the same event in a different way.

We started recruiting last month. Searching for aid.

Only Time will tell.

**BPOV**

I still remember every human memory I lived.

I knew that Edward and I were biding our time.

But we stayed together. The Family ran with us and the twins were kept in the dark about the unavoidable outcome.

Hopefully the friends we made would be enough to win. If not, enough to keep the twins and their mates alive.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review <strong>

**I may post a second part to this Epilogue, but I am undecided. **

**Thank you for sticking with me. Thank you for the reviews and the support. **

**~Always-B-Happy**

**P.S. Never let life hold you down, be happy.**


End file.
